Eu Sei Que Vou Te Amar
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Tudo que Isabella Swan queria era ter uma família e casar-se com Jacob, seu amigo de infância. No entanto, seus sonhos se despedaçaram quando Jacob, depois de passar quatro anos fora, voltou para casa noivo de outra! Até que o irmão mais velho de Jacob, o taciturno e reservado Edward Cullen, fez a Isabella uma proposta inesperada: que ela se casasse com ele!
1. Chapter 1

**O homem que ela não podia ter...**

Órfã de pai, tudo que Isabella Swan queria era ter uma família e casar-se com Jacob, seu amigo de infância. No entanto, seus sonhos se despedaçaram quando Jacob, depois de passar quatro anos fora, voltou para casa noivo de outra! Até que o irmão mais velho de Jacob, o taciturno e reservado Edward Cullen, fez a Isabella uma proposta inesperada: que ela se casasse com ele! Atónita, Isabella relutou em aceitar, mas Edward convenceu-a com beijos apaixonados, que a deixaram sem fôlego e ansiosa para ser sua esposa... Depois de casada, a inexperiente Isabella viu-se num mundo novo de emoções. Edward lhe despertava um desejo intenso, fantasias sensuais que a levavam a ansiar por ouvi-lo sussurrar palavras de amor... Até que, subitamente, Jacob voltou a ficar livre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi Meus Amores? Tudo bem? Espero que sim! Estou postando para vocês esse livro que me conquistou de uma forma, e sei que vai conquistar vocês... Espero que gostem! Essa adaptação é do livro **" Eu sei que vou te amar de Laurey Bright"**... Se preparem porque esse Edward é TDB... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ansiosamente, Isabella Swan assistia ao desembarque dos passageiros do vôo Los Angeles — Auckland. Mochileiros de jeans e botas, executivos de terno e gravata, pais com crianças sonolentas, um casal de meia-idade cujos netos avançaram para saudá-los.

Entre aqueles que aguardavam no saguão, nativos com camisas floridas e uma indiana vestida tipicamente, num colorido que animava o ambiente.

A melhor amiga de Isabella, Kate Cullen, mexia-se impaciente a seu lado. A irmã de Kate, Alice, embalava a filha caçula no colo enquanto o marido tentava distrair as outras duas crianças, que começavam a ficar indóceis.

Quando tio Jacob vai chegar? — indagou a caçula, de quatro anos.

Logo — assegurou Alice.

A família Cullen comparecera em peso para recepcionar Jacob. Até Edward, o irmão mais velho.

Isabella imaginou se Edward teria ido se Kate não houvesse implorado uma carona até o aeroporto em Mangere.

Edward permanecia um pouco afastado do resto do grupo, o mais alto de todos, incluindo seu pai. Penteava os cabelos bronzes sem muito cuidado para longe do rosto anguloso, que aparentava inteligência. Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça acinzentada em par com uma camisa creme.

Edward voltou levemente o rosto e percebeu Isabella fitando-o. Ergueu o sobrolho e, então, um canto do lábio, os olhos verdes perspicazes.

Isabella sorriu sem jeito, enganchou uma mecha dos cabelos castanho avermelhados na orelha e se concentrou na segunda leva de viajantes que chegava à Nova Zelândia.

Edward era mais velho do que Kate e Jacob, os gémeos nasceram quando ele tinha quase seis anos e Alice, cinco.

Kate e Isabella concordavam em que, embora sentissem muito a falta de Jacob, a bolsa que ele ganhara para estudar nos Estados Unidos por quatro anos lhe dera a chance de afastar-se da sombra do formidável Edward. Mas a espera fora difícil.

Edward o viu primeiro.

— Aí vem ele!

Kate destacou-se do grupo e gritou o nome do irmão antes de se atirar a seu pescoço. Jacob suspendeu a rodopiou com a irmã gémea.

As crianças, de repente tímidas, agarraram-se à mãe, impedin do-a, e ao marido, de se aproximarem.

Isabella não evitou o sorriso de pura alegria. Sentia-se borbulhar como champanhe, mas forçou-se a esperar. Assim que as saudações familiares terminassem, Jacob notaria sua presença. Por ora, ficava feliz só em observá-lo.

Jacob não era tão alto quanto o irmão, seus cabelos eram mais escuros que do irmão, e tinham um corte bonito. O rosto era regular e os olhos, de um castanho translúcido. Parecia um astro de cinema. Cercado pela família, expressava todo o seu afeto, o que, para Isabella, o deixava ainda mais bonito.

O sr. Cullen abraçou rapidamente o filho, a sra. Cullen enxugou uma lágrima _após _beijá-lo, três crianças escondiam-se atrás de Alice enquanto ela beijava o irmão caçula no rosto, e seu marido Jasper, dava um tapa camarada no ombro do cunhado.

Isabella já dera um passo quando notou uma morena alta e bronzeada pouco atrás de Jacob. Imaginara que fosse outra passageira, aguardando pacientemente que o grupo lhe desse passagem, mas ela agora se punha ao lado de Jacob. Inacreditavelmente, ele pousou o braço nos ombros dela.

Era como um filme em câmera lenta. Isabella sentiu a boca seca, o sangue congelado. Perigava sufocar, imóvel, em meio à comoção da família Cullen.

Jacob sorriu para a moça que ninguém conhecia e anunciou:

— Esta é Leah... e nós vamos nos casar.

O mundo parou para Isabella, embora a seu redor as pessoas circulassem, chamassem umas às outras, se abraçassem e se beijassem, ajudassem a empurrar os carrinhos com bagagem.

A família entrou em polvorosa. Kate gritou e esmurrou Jacob no peito.

— Não nos contou nada!

A mãe abraçou Jacob novamente, sorriu para a futura nora e a beijou no rosto. O pai também cumprimentou a moça e então ao filho.

Para Isabella, o mundo se tornara cinza, os sons chegavam abafados. Jacob sequer notara sua presença. Estava atónita.

Finalmente, sentiu um aperto no braço, tão forte que chegava a doer, mas no fundo agradeceu, porque a convencia de que ainda podia sentir. Edward sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

— Quer que eu a tire daqui?

Sim, pensou ela, mas declarou o oposto:

— Não. Claro que não. Você... não cumprimentou seu irmão ainda.

Edward parecia sombrio, nada amistoso em relação ao irmão recém-chegado.

— Nem você — observou. — Está disposta a isso?

Isabella sentiu grande constrangimento e pânico. Talvez fosse passar mal. Temendo abrir a boca novamente, apenas assentiu.

— Parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer instante — advertiu Edward.

Isabella cerrou os dentes e forçou-se a responder:

— Não vou. — Prendeu a respiração na esperança de imprimir cor nas faces.

O grupo ao redor de Jacob aproximava-se. Edward não soltou Isabella quando Jacob os viu e acenou, abandonando o carrinho.

Isabella esboçou um sorriso e forçou-se a respirar novamente. Edward já estendia a mão livre para o irmão, ganhando mais algum tempo para ela.

— Oi, Jacob — cumprimentou, sem grande emoção. — Parabéns & bem-vindo ao lar.

— Obrigado. — Jacob deu-lhe um tapa amigável no ombro — Você não mudou nada, Edward...

De trás dele, Kate olhava ansiosa para Isabella. Finalmente Jacob reconheceu aquela que não era da família.

— Oi, Bella! Que gentileza vir a esta hora da manhã. Como está?  
Ele a abraçou, sem reparar que ela mantinha os braços ao longo do corpo.

— Precisa conhecer Leah...

Sem dúvida.

Isabella recuou e quase colidiu com Edward, o ombro contra o tórax amplo, mas ele nem se moveu. Sentiu-se escorada pela massa solida que era aquele homem.

Estampou um sorriso cordial no rosto ao se dirigir àquela que lhe roubara Jacob.

— Prazer em conhecê-la.

— Igualmente. — Leah tinha um sotaque americano e sorriso genuíno. — Ouvi falar muito de você.

Como?, pensou Isabella, frenética. O que Jacob podia ter falado a seu respeito? Que era estupidamente apaixonada por ele desde a infancia? Que imaginava que fossem se casar quando ele voltasse? Que se considerava a pessoa mais chegada a ele no mundo, depois da mãe e da irmã?

— A melhor amiga de Kate — recordou Leah. — E colega de apartamento, certo?

— E — murmurou Isabella. Queria gritar, chorar... fugir. Mas o orgulho a mantinha composta, sorridente.

— E você deve ser Edward — arriscou Leah. — O irmão mais velho. — Avaliou-o abertamente e pareceu aprovar. — Ele me contou tudo sobre a família.

Mas ele não nos contou nada sobre você — rebateu Edward, e Leah riu.

Acho que queria fazer surpresa.

— Foi uma surpresa e tanto. – Edward fez pausa. - Das mais agradáveis, claro. Espero que goste da Nova Zelândia.

— Estou ansiosa para ver tudo, e quero conhecer a todos também. Incluindo Isabella, claro.

O complemento em tom gentil apenas destacara o fato de Isabella não pertencer à família.

Os filhos de Alice subiram no carrinho, e uma das bolsas caiu. Leah foi ajudar a reorganizar a bagagem, e Isabella viu a oportunidade de fugir.

Mas Edward estava no caminho e a segurou pelo braço.

— Espere — ordenou.

Incapaz de impor sua vontade, Isabella permaneceu imóvel enquanto ele trocava algumas palavras com os pais e Kate, que parecia preocupada com ela. Então, Edward voltou para junto dela e a tomou pelo cotovelo.

— Vamos.

Ela não perguntou para onde iam, profundamente aliviada por sair daquele pesadelo.

E Kate? — indagou, lembrando-se da amiga enquanto atravessavam o imenso saguão do aeroporto.

Há espaço para ela no carro de meu pai, e ela não quer se separar de Jacob. Isso é algo com que Leah terá de se acostumar... a proximidade dos gémeos.

E, claro, com Leah no banco traseiro, não sobraria espaço para Isabella, aquela que não era da família.

Os pais de Jacob esperavam que ele ficasse em casa, distante meia hora de Auckland, até se instalar. Certamente, não imaginaram que fosse aparecer com uma noiva, mas não teriam dificuldade em hospedá-la confortavelmente na casa enorme em que haviam criado a família... a casa que Isabella conhecia quase tão bem quanto a sua, bem menor, que dividia com a mãe na vizinhança.

Isabella inspirou o ar mais fresco do estacionamento. O céu cinzento começava a ficar azul, à medida que as nuvens se deixavam arrastar pelo vento.

Edward abriu a porta do passageiro de seu automóvel de luxo e ajudou Isabella a se acomodar. Não disse nada até se afastarem do complexo aeroporto. Percorreram uma área de mata preserva da é então começarem a ver construções novamente.

Eu disse a meus pais que iria para casa depois. Já tomou o café da manhã?

Café da manhã? — Isabella ainda não conseguia raciocinar.

Comeu algo? A maioria das pessoas se alimenta logo cedo.

Não. — Ela e Kate tinham acordado excitadas demais para tomar o desjejum tão cedo.

Nem eu — declarou Edward. — Vamos parar no caminho.  
Isabella não discutiu, embora não sentisse fome. A exemplo aos irmãos mais novos dele, acostumara-se a obedecê-lo.

Já dentro dos limites da cidade, Edward parou num restaurante, e pediram suco de laranja, torradas e panquecas. Ele obrigou Isabella a tomar um café bem forte, quente e com açúcar.

— Assim está melhor — satisfez-se ele, depois que ela consumiu duas torradas, além da bebida. — Parece humana novamente.

Nunca estou cem por cento logo cedo — justificou ela, apática. Edward compadeceu-se.

- Lamento muito, Isabella.

Ela olhava fixamente para o saleiro na mesa.

Obrigada... pelo café da manhã. — E por me salvar. Por impedir que eu fizesse papel de idiota na frente de todos. — Vou pagar a minha parte.

Não seja tola. — Edward a impediu de abrir a bolsa. — Eu pago. — Determinado, sacou a carteira.

Talvez eu deva voltar para casa... — considerou Isabella, já no carro.

Kate imaginara que ela passaria o fim de semana com os Cullen. Considerara um golpe de sorte a chegada do irmão no sábado logo cedo, de modo a ninguém ter de pedir dispensa no trabalho.

Isabella também nutrira a expectativa, mas agora desejava poder usar a desculpa do trabalho para não comparecer à festa de recepção.

— Não veio para passar o fim de semana? — questionou Edward.

Tudo mudou. Noivado é só para a família. E eu não sou família.  
Edward deu de ombros.

Quer que nos sintamos culpados?

Não! Nós... vocês todos estavam ansiosos pela volta de Jacob. Quero que fiquem felizes por ele e... e Leah.

Muito nobre — desdenhou Edward. — Como se não tivesse quase morrido junto àquele portão de desembarque e vindo embora sem se despedir de ninguém.

Isabella suspirou.

Não devem ter sentido a minha falta.

Em algum momento, vão se indagar onde estará você — replicou Edward, duro. — Se é o que quer, posso levar você para a sua casa e dizer à família que não estava se sentindo bem...

Todos saberiam que seu único grande mal era coração despedaçado, não? Mas havia a possibilidade de Kate acreditar que ela estivesse mesmo doente, o que a impediria de comemorar a volta e o noivado do irmão despreocupadamente.

Isabella mordiscou o lábio, indecisa.

Sua família inteira deve estar com pena de mim.

Kate, talvez. Se contou a ela o que sente.  
Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Na verdade, não. Quero dizer... não com tantas palavras. — Imaginava que a amiga soubesse... assim como Jacob. Mas enganara-se redondamente. — Pensei que todos soubessem. — Voltou o rosto para Edward. — Você sabia.

Ele sorriu.

— Acho que meus pais ainda não perceberam que os gémeos e você já cresceram. Nunca levaram a sério seu fascínio por Jacob. E Alice andou ocupada com a própria família nesses últimos anos. Imagino que não tenha trocado cartas de amor com meu irmãozinho...

Ela sempre concluía as missivas do mesmo jeito: "Com amor, Isabella". Jacob retribuía o carinho quando escrevia, em cartas sempre endereçadas a ela e à irmã em conjunto. Quando ele telefonava, a conversa também era a três, de modo que nunca houvera chance de confidências.

Isabella nunca se importara em partilhar, grata por Kate também não se importar. Os gémeos, mesmo não sendo idênticos, tinham uma ligação especial. Ela entendia. Leah entenderia também?

— Não eram cartas de amor, propriamente.

Após tanto tempo de convívio, era como se ela e Jacob não precisassem expressar os sentimentos com palavras extravagantes. Teria sido até embaraçoso.

— Jacob não costuma ser cruel — observou Edward. — Mas não é nada sensível no que se refere a sentimentos. Provavelmente, você nunca reparou... pelo fato de terem crescido juntos. Mas ele não é capaz de enxergar o que está um palmo adiante do nariz.

Supondo que Edward estivesse certo, seu afastamento só reforçaria a suspeita de todos... incluindo Jacob, e Leah, de que ela alimentara sonhos em relação ao amigo de infância e sofrera uma terrível decepção. Não toleraria ser objeto de piedade.

— Como andam seus dotes de interpretação? Você costumava ser boa atriz quando criança. Principalmente quando o objetivo era salvar a pele de Jacob...

Edward sempre soubera dos seus subterfúgios em benefício de Jacob. Assim como percebera seu mal-estar no aeroporto e agira rápido para evitar um constrangimento maior.

Como ela não respondia, Edward completou:

— A escolha é sua, mas, se vier comigo, prometo que tornarei a situação o mais suportável possível... e sairemos cedo.

Isabella respirou fundo.

— Eu vou.

Então, Edward a olhou de um modo que ela não soube interpretar. Observando-a com os lábios comprimidos, ele lhe acariciou a mão antes de dar partida no carro.

Seria tão ruim quanto ela imaginara.

Edward estacionou na rua, diante da casa antiga com janelas amplas que fora repintada para recepcionarem Jacob. Um doce aroma de lavanda permeava o ar, exalado por vasinhos com flores cor-de-rosa nos degraus da varanda. A porta da frente estava aberta, e percorreram o vestíbulo.

Encontraram os adultos na sala de estar, saboreando chá e café. As crianças corriam entre as cadeiras, brincando de pega-pega, entrando e saindo pelas janelas francesas que se abriam para o pátio arborizado e a piscina com deque.

Edward explicou que haviam parado no caminho para tomar o desjejum, para o qual não tinham tido tempo, com o vôo de Jacob chegando tão cedo.

Podiam ter tomado o café da manhã aqui — repreendeu a mãe.

Não aguentei de fome. — Edward sorriu. — E Isabella estava precisando de um café...

A sra. Cullen fitou-a com simpatia.

Você está mesmo um pouco pálida... — Em voz baixa, indagou: — Não está triste com o noivado de Jacob, está, querida?

Claro que não — mentiu Isabella, forte. — Leah é muito bonita, e Jacob parece tão feliz...

Bem, sim. — A sra. Cullen olhou para o novo casal. — Eles parecem apaixonados.

Leah já tomara um banho rápido e agora, refrescada, estava ainda mais bela do que no aeroporto. Jacob só desviara o olhar da noiva ao acenar para o irmão e saudar Isabella:

— Oi, de novo!

Isabella concluiu que devia estar aliviada por ele estar ofuscado a ponto de quase não vê-la, mas em vez disso experimentou um ciúme tão forte e doloroso que teve de cerrar o punho para aplacar a dor.

Edward tomou-lhe a mão.

— Ainda tem café? — indagou, a ninguém em particular. — Vamos pegar uma xícara, Isabella. — Conduziu-a para a enorme cozinha ensolarada.

- Acabamos de tomar café — resmungou ela.  
Edward foi até a cafeteira no canto do balcão.

- Vamos tomar mais. Ou quer algo mais forte?  
Isabella meneou a cabeça. Precisava manter-se lúcida.

- Que ideia...

Ele desenganchou duas canecas penduradas no armário e as encheu com a rica bebida negra, acrescentando açúcar. Entregou uma para Isabella.

Naquele instante, Kate apareceu com uma pilha de xícaras e pires.

— Você está bem, Bella?

Ela fingiu surpresa e procurou se exprimir animada:

— Estou ótima. E você, satisfeita por ter seu gémeo de volta? Não responda. Que pergunta tola!

Kate sorriu, demonstrando a felicidade.

- Nunca imaginei que fosse sentir tanto a falta dele... — De repente, ficou séria. — Mas Leah foi uma surpresa e tanto. Ele... não tinha falado nada sobre ela, tinha?

- Nadinha. — Isabella fez um gesto indefeso. — Se tivesse contado a alguém, teria sido a você, claro.

Edward interveio:

Um romance-relâmpago? Se nem você sabia de nada, Kate...

Ele falou dela algumas vezes, mas nunca imaginei que fosse alguém especial, e fazia algum tempo que não comentava... — rememorou Kate. — Antes, tinha dito que temia que ela recusasse a proposta, e não queria voltar com todos sabendo que estava sofrendo. Leah só concordou em vir para a Nova Zelândia com ele há algumas semanas, e ele decidiu manter tudo em segredo até chegarem aqui. Quis fazer surpresa.

Felizmente, ele nem notara seu espanto, pensou Isabella. Segurou a caneca com força, ignorando o desconforto. Kate acrescentou, pensativa:

— Desconfio de que ele temia que ela mudasse de ideia antes de embarcar.

Isabella forçou um sorriso.

- Bem, foi uma bela surpresa, não foi?

- Acho que sim. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem com você, Bella? — Kate continuava desconfiada.

Isabella sorriu terna.

Claro. Jacob está feliz. E eu estou feliz por ele.

Pensei que vocês ficariam juntos — confessou Kate. De crianças, você já dizia que ia se casar com ele.

A gargalhada de Isabella valeria um prémio da academia de cinema de Hollywood.

- Ora, tínhamos o quê Oito anos? Kate!

- Às vezes, quando estávamos mais crescidos, vocês pareciam mais do que amigos...

E eram. Trocavam beijos de vez em quando. Imaginara, como Kate, que Jacob preferisse manter o relacionamento a nível de amizade durante a adolescência, sem pensar em compromisso, quanto mais em casamento.

Formaram-se na universidade, e então Jacob ganhara a bolsa para estudar nos Estados Unidos. Ele hesitara, apreensivo quanto a passar tanto tempo sozinho longe de casa, mas ela controlara o pânico e o incentivara a aproveitar aquela oportunidade única de ampliar os horizontes e enriquecer o currículo.

O beijo que ele lhe deu naquele momento decisivo não foi nada fraternal, e Isabella o interpretara como uma promessa, o selo de um compromisso tácito. Partilhariam o futuro.

Agarrara-se àquela lembrança por quatro anos. Agora, imaginava se Jacob um dia levara o beijo a sério. Com certeza, não dera tanta importância quanto ela.

— Nós superamos isso. Se fosse sério, Jacob não teria partido para o outro lado do mundo e me deixado aqui, teria?

Edward acrescentou:

E uma romântica incurável, Kate. Muito bonito, mesmo, imaginar seu irmão gémeo casado com sua melhor amiga, mas, na vida real, esquecemos os namoros de infância e nos casamos com outras pessoas.

- Sua namoradinha se casou com outro? — questionou Kate.

- Claro — respondeu Edward. — E não perdi nem um minuto de sono por causa disso.

Kate fitou Isabella pesarosa.

— Andei sonhando acordada?

— Não vou perder nem um minuto do meu sono — afirmou Isabella, imitando Edward, tentando parecer convincente.

Ou Edward plantara a semente da dúvida, ou Kate decidira aceitar a negativa de Isabella.

— Bem, é um alívio. — Ela fitou a amiga por um momento antes de voltar a empilhar a louça na pia.

Isabella e Edward terminaram o café, e os três foram se juntar aos demais na festa. Vizinhos apareceram para cumprimentar, e uma prima telefonou para saber do viajante. Jacob convidou-a para a festa, incluindo os pais e o namorado.

O clima de festa cresceu. Alguns convidados saíram ao pátio de piso cerâmico, e as crianças foram se refrescar na piscina. Total mente sociável, Isabella até trocou algumas palavras com Jacob e a noiva, descobrindo que Leah era exatamente o que parecia ser: uma fútil garota californiana. Ela estudara na mesma universidade de Jacob, embora só tivessem se conhecido havia poucos meses.

E quando ele abriu a boca e notei o sotaque charmoso... foi amor à primeira vista — contou ela, afagando o braço de Jacob.

- Pensou que eu fosse australiano — provocou Jacob, insinuante. — Tive de esclarecer as diferenças entre Kiwis e Aussies.

- Ele levou a noite toda... — denunciou Leah.

- Você aprende devagar...

Àquela altura, Isabella já fora exclusa da conversa e mal disfarçou o embaraço. Com certeza, os pombinhos apaixonados nem notariam se ela e todos os convivas sumissem num piscar de olhos! Edward pousou a mão no ombro de Isabella.

— Meu pai disse que você ainda não viu a última aquisição dele, e me pediu para lhe mostrar.

Grata por poder se afastar, Isabella acompanhou Edward até os fundos da propriedade, onde o sr. Cullen, orquidófilo amador, construíra uma estufa na qual mantinha vasos e cestos pendentes com flores bonitas e exóticas.

O ar ali era fresco, e a serragem que cobria o piso abafava os passos. Aromas perfumados misturavam-se inebriantes.

Isabella percorreu o caminho estreito entre as bancadas com fi leiras de orquídeas, muitas delas em plena floração. Variedades delicadas como renda e outras mais vistosas pendiam dos dois la dos, as flores extravasando e quase chegando ao chão.

Qual estamos procurando?

A cor-de-rosa ali. — Edward a conduzia segurando-a de leve pela cintura.

Isabella reteve o fôlego ante a beleza do novo exemplar com pétalas cheias de babados e amarelas no centro. Roçou o dedo na pétala delicada.

Que coisa mais linda!

Chama-se Puppy Love — informou Edward. — Pessoalmente, prefiro as variedades mais sofisticadas.

Isabella admirou a planta e sentiu lágrimas nos olhos. Puppy Love... Uma flor frágil. Embora as orquídeas durassem mais do que as outras flores, também chegava uma hora em que definhavam e morriam.

Ela se voltou abruptamente, e Edward teve de lhe dar passagem.

— Não precisa correr. — Ele a seguia com as mãos nos bolsos. — Ninguém vai notar nossa falta por algum tempo.

Não, ninguém sentiria falta dela, pensou Isabella, cheia de auto-piedade. Mas notariam a ausência de Edward, com certeza. Ele era figura dominante em qualquer reunião familiar, e não só por causa da estatura. Tinha uma aura de confiança e autoridade que todos reconheciam.

Talvez por ser o mais velho. Alice era pouco mais nova, mas a boa diferença de idade em relação aos irmãos menores lhe incutira um senso de responsabilidade exagerado.

Isabella deteve-se diante de uma planta com floração extravagante em tons de bronze. Enquanto a admirava, as pétalas foram se borrando diante de seus olhos. Mordiscou o lábio trémulo, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Uma das orquídeas premiadas de meu pai. Magnífica, não?

Sim... — A voz saiu rouca, mas ela procurou se fortalecer. — Como... como se chama, você sabe?

O nome deve estar na plaquinha do vaso...

Edward inclinou-se para afastar as folhas pontudas, quando sua manga roçou no braço de Isabella.

— Dark Delight.

Ao se endireitar, ele a fitou detidamente a tocou em seu braço, num gesto de carinho e conforto.

— Vai melhorar, sabe... É difícil acreditar agora, talvez, mas garanto que é verdade.

Isabella segurou-se na borda da bancada.

Não quero sua solidariedade, Edward. — Seria fácil demais permitir que ele a abraçasse, consolando da desilusão. Mas superaria aquele dia sem desabar, a fim de manter o orgulho, pelo menos, intacto.

Desculpe-me. — Edward recuou um pouco, apesar do corredor estreito.

Não quis parecer ingrata.

Não estou buscando gratidão, Isabella.

Você tem sido muito gentil. — Ela piscou para afastar as lágrimas e ergueu o rosto.

Edward tinha uma expressão estranha, como se partilhasse sua dor. Estendeu a mão e enxugou uma lágrima do rosto delicado com o polegar.

— Vai acabar logo.

Ele manteve o dedo sobre o lábio inferior que ela mordiscara. Então, sem aviso, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a na boca, suavemente.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Devo parar ou prosseguir? _

_Eu só posso dizer uma coisa para vocês dessa historia... Vocês não vão se arrenpender de ler... Esse Edward gente, só perde para o original, e para o Mr. Darcy ( Orgulho e Preconceito), podem acreditar, ele é muito especial, deixem-se apaixonar por ele, como eu fiz..._

_Então até Domingo Amores... Se der posto antes... Bom final de semana para vocês... Fiquem com o Papai do Céu... Robsteijoosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi Meus Amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... Desculpe-me por não ter postado antes, não estava bem... Mas agora que estou bem... Estou postando mais um capitulo maravilhoso... Espero que gostem... Apreciem sem moderação... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Durou apenas um segundo, mas o calor chegou ao coração sofrido de Isabella. Edward recuou e indagou:

— Você aguenta voltar para a festa?

Ela assentiu, sentindo-se mais forte, pronta para mais desgaste.

Na cozinha, Isabella ajudou Kate e a sra. Cullen no preparo da refeição. Algumas visitas já tinham ido embora, mas uma boa multidão ainda se reuniu em torno da enorme mesa de jantar, e ninguém reparou no silêncio de Isabella, sentada ao lado de Edward, que parecia empenhado em ocultá-la de Leah e Jacob usando o próprio corpo como barreira.

Depois, ele a encontrou ajeitando os panos de prato usados para enxugar a louça.

— Podemos ir embora quando quiser — prontificou-se.  
Isabella agarrou a oportunidade. Composta, aplacou a surpresa de Kate ao se despedir observando que se tratava de uma ocasião familiar, e repetiu os votos de felicidade a Jacob e Leah.

Minutos depois, no carro de Edward, Isabella respirou fundo enquanto travava o cinto de segurança.

Edward deu a partida e tomou a rua.

— Pode desabafar agora, se quiser.

Ele devia estar esperando que ela caísse em prantos, finalmente.

Embora lutasse contra as lágrimas havia horas, sua vontade de chorar desaparecera por completo. Permaneceu imóvel e quieta durante todo o trajeto de volta à cidade. O brilhe do sol nas águas do porto, enquanto rodavam pela via movimentada, parecia zombar de seu estado de desespero.

Edward deixou a via expressa e olhou-a ao reduzir a marcha.

Vai ficar bem sozinha?

Não vou cortar os pulsos — prometeu Isabella.  
Ele sorriu.

- Sei que não. Se quiser ficar no meu apartamento, tenho um quarto de hóspedes...

Ela meneou a cabeça.

Obrigada, mas não. Você foi maravilhoso, Edward.

Não me custou nada. Quase torci o pescoço dele, mas não poderia transformar o retorno numa tragédia.

Edward podia estar compadecido dela, mas sua preocupação primeira era com a família. Sempre na companhia dos irmãos menores dele, também recebera sua proteção, mas, tendo de optar, ele a sacrificaria sem hesitar.

O que era certo e natural. Só que Isabella não se sentia melhor por isso.

— É pena sua mãe estar tão longe...

Havia três anos, a mãe de Isabella se mudara para Invercargill, no outro lado do país, com o segundo marido.

— Estou velha demais para correr para a saia da minha mãe.  
Aprendera cedo que recorrer à mãe nunca resolveria nada. Renée Harper amava a filha, mas houve época em que enfrentara problemas grandes demais para lidar com os de Isabella também.

— Se precisar de um ombro amigo... é só ligar — ofereceu-se Edward.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Obrigada, mas não será preciso.

- É do tipo independente?

- Sempre tentei ser.

- Tinha de ser, acho. Deve ter sido difícil perder o pai tão cedo.

- Nunca o conheci realmente... tenho apenas vagas lembranças. Mas foi difícil para minha mãe. Fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado alguém.

- Prometemos ficar de olho em você, sabe, quando ela foi morar no extremo sul.

Isabella tinha só vinte anos então, ainda estava na universidade e morava no alojamento de estudantes.

— Acho que ela não pensava em ver a filha dando trabalho para a sua família a vida toda.

Edward conduziu o carro pela tranquila rua de subúrbio em que ela e Kate moravam.

— Você não é um fardo, Isabella. É uma amiga. E vai ser difícil para você nos próximos meses, talvez. Não vai se abrir com Kate, vai?

Seria uma pergunta ou um alerta disfarçado?

— Não. — Já seria um desafio para Kate adaptar-se a uma estranha com direitos sobre seu irmão gémeo. Saber que a melhor amiga estava apaixonada por seu irmão só aumentaria o estresse.

- Pronto. — Ele estacionou diante do prédio. — Vou entrar com você.

- Não precisa...

Edward ignorou o protesto, e foi melhor assim. Quando Isabella abriu a porta do apartamento, depararam com um desastre. Um fio de água brotava no teto, escorria pelas paredes e espalhava-se no chão manchando todo o carpete.

— Que é isto? — Edward parecia incrédulo. — Um cano estourou ou alguém deixou a torneira aberta no apartamento de cima.

Levaram horas para descobrir. Os proprietários do apartamento superior tinham viajado. Foram localizados, providenciou-se uma chave e finalmente puderam fechar a torneira esquecida aberta. Sanada a causa, chegou a hora da limpeza.

Edward permaneceu, apesar dos protestos de Isabella. Ele deu telefonemas, empurrou os móveis, ajudou-a a retirar todo o excesso de água e contatou uma firma de limpeza que enviou dois funcionários. Eles afastaram mais móveis e ligaram dois grandes ventiladores para secar o carpete, que tinham removido e estendido dobrado sobre uma espécie de varal.

O barulho era ensurdecedor.

- Bem, tomamos ás providências, mas você terá de vir comigo, afinal! — gritou Edward.

- Não sei se...

- Não pode ficar aqui! Tudo de que precisa está nesta bolsa? — Ele ergueu a pequena bagagem que ela preparara para pernoitar na casa dos Cullen.

- Só vou trocar de roupa! — avisou Isabella, rendendo-se. Sua calça e blusa estavam molhadas e sujas. — Não vou demorar!

O desastre tivera seu lado bom. Nas últimas horas, não tivera chance de pensar em Jacob e sua noiva...

O apartamento de Edward era o oposto da desordem alegre em que Isabella e Kate viviam. Na sala ampla e arejada, dois sofás confortáveis alinhavam-se perfeitamente com a mesa de centro de corada com um prato de cerâmica elegante. Mal se via a mesinha de centro delas, sempre coberta de revistas, romances baratos, correspondência comercial, em meio aos quais o controle remoto da televisão se perdia, junto com pacotes de salgadinhos, secador de cabelo e frascos de esmalte.

Os livros e revistas de Edward ocupavam estantes, provavelmente em ordem alfabética, pensou Isabella, e não havia sinal de desordem no apartamento.

O quarto de hóspedes no qual foi introduzida também era um primor de organização.

— A cama está feita. — Edward pousou sua bolsa sobre a colcha.

— Sinta-se em casa. Vou telefonar para Kate, avisá-la de que você está aqui e contar sobre o incidente no apartamento.

Isabella abriu a bolsa de viagem, tirou a saia e a blusa e as pendurou no guarda-roupa vazio para tirar as marcas de dobra.

Fechou a porta e olhou-se no espelho. Estava abatida, com os lábios sem cor, trémulos. Abriu a bolsa menor, encontrou um batom e o aplicou nos lábios. A seguir, massageou as maçãs do rosto para deixá-las coradas. Podia ao menos se esforçar para não parecer uma virgem vitoriana em decadência.

Na sala, Edward acabava de desligar o telefone.

— Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. — Ainda estava apresentável, apesar das manchas de umidade e sujeira na camisa e na calça. — Está com fome?

Isabella não pensara em comida. Edward provavelmente estava faminto.

— Posso preparar alguma coisa enquanto você toma banho...

— Fechado! Pode vasculhar o freezer. Use o que quiser.  
Quase uma hora depois, sentavam-se à mesa de jantar diante de frango assado com arroz e ervilhas.

— Parece ótimo! — elogiou Edward. — Até merece um vinho para acompanhar. Abriu uma garrafa de vinho nacional e sorriu ao degustar, mas não propôs brinde.

Apesar do coração despedaçado, Isabella não perdera o apetite. Consumiu sua porção toda e tomou todo o cálice de vinho.

Edward renovou a dose. Até então, não haviam falado muito. Finda a refeição, Isabella lamentou:

- Não fiz sobremesa, mas você tem queijo na geladeira.

- Vou pegar, e ligar a cafeteira. — Ele levou os pratos e voltou com duas variedades de queijo e algumas torradinhas numa tábua.

— O café vem já. Quer mais vinho?

— Por que não? Não vou a lugar algum...

Edward encheu novamente seu cálice, e Isabella se deliciou com a bebida. Logo, sentia o calor induzido pelo álcool chegar ao rosto.

— Não é o fim do mundo, sabe — comentou Edward, fatiando o queijo.

Ela se irritou.

— Não precisa me dizer isso!

— Desculpe-me. — Ele ergueu a mão num gesto de paz. — Pode ficar algum tempo ruminando sua miséria. Mas lembre-se de que há vida lá fora esperando por você.

E ela já desperdiçara quatro anos.

— Tem razão. — Não adiantava ficar pensando no que poderia ter sido. Ergueu o cálice. — Ao futuro — brindou, o peito estufado.

Edward imitou o gesto, satisfeito. Isabella sorveu toda a bebida num gole só.

— Tem mais?

Edward hesitou, mas serviu a bebida. Também decidiu tomar mais um pouco, e esvaziou a garrafa.

Quando finalmente deixaram a mesa, o mundo parecia bem melhor. Edward impediu Isabella de cuidar da louça ao vê-la bocejar.

- Foi um dia longo — lembrou. — É melhor você ir dormir.

- E... — Isabella bocejou novamente.

Risonho, Edward a puxou pela mão. Isabella viu a sala girar e, quando Edward a soltou, teve de se segurar no braço dele.

- Ooh... Vinho demais.

- Possivelmente — concordou ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura. — Vamos.

Ele a conduziu até a cama no quarto de hóspedes, acendeu o abajur e afastou a coberta.

- Consegue se arranjar agora? — indagou, endireitando-se. — Sabe onde fica o banheiro.

- Sim. Obrigada, Edward.

- Talvez não se sinta tão grata pela manhã. — Ele a avaliou com expressão divertida e terna. — Boa noite, Isabella.

Inclinando-se, beijou-a de leve nos lábios... um beijo confortador, de amigo, porém suficiente para abalar o equilíbrio precário de Bella. Quando ele se afastou, ela cambaleou, e ele teve de ampará-la.

Isabella apoiou-se nele, agradecida pelo esteio firme, e passou as mãos nos ombros musculosos. Num impulso, tomou-o de assalto num novo beijo, voraz desta vez, louca para afastar todos os pensamentos. Não queria pensar, só queria sentir algo que não fosse dor e humilhação.

E Edward, talvez entendendo sua necessidade, retribuiu o beijo maravilhosamente bem. Abraçando-a, apertou-a contra si, fazendo-a se sentir aquecida e desejada. Sentir-se mulher.

Dali a pouco, ele interrompeu o beijo e a segurou pelos ombros. Tinha os olhos brilhantes e o rosto enrubescido, mas foi severo:

— Já chega. Durma um pouco. Isabella. Até amanhã. — Com isso saiu fechando a porta.

Isabella dormiu surpreendentemente bem, mas acordou com um peso no peito e uma leve dor de cabeça.

Uma ressaca, supunha. Todo aquele vinho na noite anterior...

Fechou os olhos novamente, mas a atitude só reavivou as lembranças, e gemeu. Ela e Edward, dentre todas as pessoas, entregaram-se a um beijo apaixonado. Onde estava com a cabeça? E agora teria de encará-lo. Já ouvia os passos dele no apartamento, fechando a porta do banheiro, andando pelo corredor...

Não adiantava se esconder na cama, pois ele provavelmente invadiria o quarto para tirá-la dali. Relutante, afastou a coberta e levantou-se.

Tomou banho, vestiu-se e sentiu um cheiro delicioso de toicinho defumado frito vindo da cozinha. Adotando uma postura casual e descontraída, foi ao encontro de Edward. Ele estava diante do fogão, quebrando ovos sobre a frigideira.

— Hum... Está cheirando bem!  
Ele se voltou e sorriu.

- Bom dia! Ouvi o chuveiro e calculei que logo estaria pronta para o café da manhã.

- Posso ajudar?

Faça torradas, se quiser. O pão está ali.

Isabella manifestou-se só após terminarem a refeição, diante de sua segunda dose de café.

- Sobre ontem à noite... desculpe-me.

- Por quê?

- Por ser tão... estúpida. Bebi demais, ou não teria...

- Não teria me beijado? — Edward sorriu. — Imaginava se se lembraria... Não precisa pedir desculpas, Isabella. Pode não ter percebido, mas eu gostei. — Fez pausa. — E pensei que tivesse gostado também. — Olhou-a incisivo.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Eu nunca teria... não pretendia...

Não precisa explicar. — Ele se levantou de repente. — Quer me ajudar a arrumar a cozinha?

Depois, Edward levou-a de volta ao apartamento dela.

- Vou tentar arrumar um pouco o local antes que Kate chegue — planejou Isabella. — Vai me manter ocupada.

- Ela não vai voltar logo. Eu disse a ela que não adiantava, pois o carpete estava secando.

- Tudo bem. Posso ficar algum tempo sozinha.  
Edward fitou-a preocupado, mas não discutiu.

- Avise, se precisar de algo — ofereceu-se. — Estarei em casa. E, se não conseguir tornar isto habitável, você e Kate podem dormir na minha casa.

Edward foi embora e Isabella deu uma volta pelo apartamento. Virou o carpete, reposicionou os ventiladores e abriu trilhas em meio aos móveis até as camas e a cozinha.

Lembrando-se da organização do apartamento de Edward, atirou-se às tarefas de limpar e arrumar. Kate a encontrou concentrada em organizar os armários da cozinha, de onde retirara todas as vasilhas e panelas.

Só quando desentocou do armário e afastou dos olhos uma mecha rebelde de cabelos, percebeu que Kate não estava sozinha.

Jacob sorria-lhe.

- O que está fazendo?

- O que acha que estou fazendo? — rebateu Isabella. No dia anterior, vestira-se com primor, maquiara-se, e ele mal olhara para ela. Agora que estava um horror, ele a olhava espantado. — Onde está Leah?

- Problema de fuso horário. Ela estava com sono. Edward contou que passou por uma inundação aqui, e achei que as garotas precisariam de ajuda.

Ele não parecia ter problema de fuso horário. Estava bem des perto e muito lindo. Isabella desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali.

- Não há muito a fazer até a firma de limpeza voltar e recolocar o carpete, assim que secar.

- Mas parece ocupada.

- E que me deu vontade... Vou acabar aqui em poucos minutos.

Isabella tinha esperança de que fossem embora, mas os dois permaneceram na cozinha, conversando e solicitamente passando-lhe os utensílios para guardar no armário.

Depois, os três se sentaram para tomar um café. Era quase como nos velhos tempos. Até que Jacob afastou a cadeira.

— É melhor eu voltar. Leah já deve estar acordada. — Aparentemente, não suportava a ideia de deixar a noiva passar um minuto desperta sem ele.

Assim que ficaram sozinhas, Kate analisou Isabella com cuidado.

- Está mesmo bem?

- Cansada, após passar a noite enxugando o apartamento, mas, de resto, estou bem. — De chofre, indagou: — O que achou de Leah?

- E impossível não gostar dela...

- Que bom — retrucou Isabella. — E importante que vocês se dêem bem. Não que Jacob fosse capaz de escolher uma moça de quem você não gostasse...

Kate hesitou, mas então desistiu de bater na mesma tecla.

- Lamento que tenha se encarregado da limpeza sozinha. Eu teria pegado o primeiro ônibus de volta, mas Edward garantiu que não havia muito a fazer.

- Ele estava certo, não era preciso voltar. Edward foi maravilhoso.

- Ele é bom nas crises, esse nosso irmão. Acho que Edward pensa em você como outra irmãzinha.

- Acho que sim — concordou Isabella, mas a lembrança do beijo na noite anterior voltou com clareza, e enrubesceu.

Kate notou e arregalou os olhos.

- Isabella? Você e Edward não... Quando ele disse que a levaria para a casa dele, não pensei...

- Claro que não! — negou Isabella, rápido. — Fiquei no quarto de hóspedes. Aliás, ele disse que podíamos nos instalar lá esta noite também.

Kate fitou-a por mais um segundo, e então meneou a cabeça, como se dispensasse uma ideia fantástica demais.

- É, mas ainda está bem bagunçado por aqui, não? Imagino o jeito que estava ontem.

- Sim, a água podia ter causado mais estragos antes que alguém percebesse. Os vizinhos de cima viajaram neste fim de semana.

Tocaram a campainha. Isabella apressou-se para atender e viu os vizinhos do andar superior constrangidos, desculpando-se pelo incidente e oferecendo uma garrafa de vinho. Kate não teve mais oportunidade de questioná-la sobre a noite como hóspede no apartamento de Edward.

Duas semanas depois, o casal Cullen ofereceu uma festa de noivado para Jacob e Leah. Kate montou um esquema para passar o fim de semana na casa dos pais e ajudar nos preparativos. Isabella não foi, alegando que a casa já estaria cheia e que, além disso, tinha trabalho para colocar em dia. Mas, claro, compareceria à festa. Edward lhe oferecera carona.

De fato, Isabella levava trabalho para casa, às vezes. Editava documentos para os membros do conselho da universidade. Kate a deixou trabalhando sobre uma pilha de papéis na sexta-feira, quando Jacob foi buscá-la no carro dos pais.

Naquela semana, Isabella comprara um vestido novo e passara num salão de cabeleireiro chique para pintar algumas mechas dos cabelos e adotar um corte novo e elegante.

No sábado à noite, Edward deslumbrou-se ao vê-la no vestido azul brilhante decotado, com sandálias de salto alto.

- Se quer mostrar a Jacob o que ele está perdendo, vai conseguir.

- É uma festa — justificou Isabella.

Edward estava lindo de morrer! Nunca reparara muito nele, mas nesta ocasião representava a perfeita elegância masculina ao com binar camisa de linho com calça escura e paletó leve.

Quase não conversaram no caminho. Edward parecia preocupado, e Isabella estava nervosa. Na chegada, ao abrir a porta do pas sageiro, ele a tocou rapidamente no braço.

Podemos nos retirar na hora que quiser.

- Ficarei bem — afirmou Isabella, empertigando-se.

Mas foi inevitável o aperto no coração quando Jacob a abraçou e beijou no rosto. Sustentando o sorriso, cumprimentou Leah e lhe entregou a caixa contendo um jogo de cálices de cristal embrulhada para presente.

Leah estava radiante e Jacob, mais lindo do que nunca. Isabella aliviou-se quando Edward a afastou do casal feliz a pretexto de pegarem um aperitivo.

- E melhor comer algo também — recomendou ele, ao lhe passar o copo de gim com limão. — Há castanhas e salgadinhos ali. — Conduziu-a ao bufe.

- Não se preocupe. — Isabella pegou um taco e mergulhou na guacamole. — Não vou ficar bêbada e molestá-lo novamente, prometeu.

Edward ergueu o sobrolho.

— Você me desaponta, Isabella. Eu estava esperando por isso...  
Ela arregalou os olhos. Edward estava flertando com ela?

O sorriso indicava que sim. Então, ele riu de leve.

— Eu disse que gostei do beijo. É demais esperar repetição?  
Isabella enrubesceu.

- Sim... quero dizer, sabe que eu estava... que eu não estava sóbria naquela noite — lembrou, gaguejante. — Kate diz que você é como um irmão mais velho para mim.

- Kate diz um monte de bobagens. — Edward observou-a saborear outro taco e lamber a guacamole que escapara. — Acho que devia deixar claro que não a vejo como irmã.

Por um instante, Isabella sentiu-se magoada. Então, voltou-se na díreção em que Edward olhava e viu Jacob observando-os. Edward inclinou-se e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

— Se quiser uma nuvem de fumaça, estou disponível.  
Finalmente, Isabella entendeu. Edward fingia estar interessado nela, para que Jacob não desconfiasse de seus verdadeiros sentimentos e se compadecesse diante da pobre-coitada rejeitada. Mas o orgulho impôs-se.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Edward. Como já disse, sou adulta.

- Você teve uma paixonite que se desenvolveu mal.  
Ela arregalou os olhos ante o tom levemente malicioso.

- Como?

- Entrou em estado de suspensão quando Jacob partiu para os Estados Unidos. Quando vai despertar e sorver o perfume das flores?

- Não fiquei sentada em casa esperando — protestou Isabella, ressentida com o retrato que ele pintara. — Tenho um emprego interessante e muitos amigos... Até tive uns encontros.

- Mas não teve nenhum relacionamento sério, teve?  
Isabella ficou atónita.

- Não é da sua conta!

Edward riu alto, relaxando as feições normalmente severas, com calor no olhar. A distância, Jacob olhou para o irmão mais velho, curioso.

— Não sei qual é a graça — censurou Isabella.

O esforço que ele fazia para controlar o sorriso traía a sinceridade das desculpas.

- Estou me lembrando de quando era uma criança...

- Esquentada? — completou Isabella.  
Edward meneou a cabeça.

- Um pingo de gente, mas teimosa feito mula. Leal ao extremo e agressiva na defesa. Ninguém podia com você. E ai daquele que atacasse um dos gémeos...

- Um monstrinho.

- Em absoluto. A lealdade pode ter sido mal entendida, mas é uma qualidade admirável, ainda que irritante, às vezes. E a agressividade se suavizou.

- Eu era bem insegura quando me mudei para este bairro.  
Acho que estava compensando o fato.

Ao enviuvar, a mãe entrara em depressão, sem ânimo para cuidar da filha de seis anos. Isabella lembrava-se do pai trabalhando como empregado de fazenda, tentando juntar dinheiro para ter a própria criação, quando o trator que ele dirigia despencou numa ribanceira. Ele morrera na hora.

Elas tiveram de se mudar, pois a casa não lhes pertencia, instalando-se na edícula de um casal vizinho em troca de aluguel baixo, durante seis meses.

— Até se recuperar do choque — dissera a mulher.

Não perceberam que Renée, tomada pela dor, era incapaz de tomar decisões.

Isabella lembrava-se do dia em que tomara as rédeas da própria vida. A mãe mergulhara em devaneio com a espátula de manteiga na mão, enquanto preparava seu lanche para levar à escola.

— O ônibus escolar já vai passar! — alertara Isabella, impaciente. Tivera de acordar a mãe para lhe preparar o café da manhã. — Mamãe?

A mãe parecia surda. Isabella percebeu que ela chorava baixinho, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, alheia a tudo, exceto à própria dor.

Fora o momento mais solitário de toda a curta existência de Isabella. Pior do que ao ver o caixão do pai baixando à sepultura, vagamente cônscia de que nunca mais o veria.

Tirou a espátula da mão da mãe.

— Deixe que eu mesma faço isso.

Esgotado o prazo de seis meses, elas se mudaram para uma cidadezinha que um dia florescera em torno de uma fábrica. Boa parte da população debandara após a falência da única empresa geradora de empregos, e o excesso de oferta de moradias acabara baixando o valor dos aluguéis.

Isabella, transferida no meio do ano letivo, era uma forasteira na nova escola. Suportara o isolamento e alguma provocação dos colegas, mas aprendera a se defender e, com o tempo, fizera amigos.

Tinha de lembrar à mãe a hora de lavar roupas e de preparar o jantar, bem como que era preciso comprar mantimentos. Durante dois anos, ela cuidou da mãe, assim como a mãe cuidou dela.

Então, um dia, Renée olhou para a casa em que moravam como se nunca a tivesse visto antes e decidiu:

— Vamos nos mudar daqui.

Transferiram-se para um bairro de subúrbio agradável, cuja metade da população ia trabalhar em Auckland todos os dias. Onde as pessoas cultivavam rosas e hibiscos e aparavam a grama todas as semanas. A sra. Cullen as saudou junto à cerca e convidou Isabella para nadar e brincar com seus gémeos.

Aquele foi o primeiro dia de uma grande amizade.

* * *

_Oh meninas é só eu que estou apaixonada por esse Edward? Tipo ele me conquistou desde o inicio, é meio que óbvio que ele ama essa mulher desde sempre! Mas não levem a Bella a mal meninas... Ela está sofrendo, é dificil saber que aquela pessoa que você ama não tem olhos para você... Mais a Bella não é tonta não kkk... Ela não vai deixar esse homem solteiro por muito tempo não... O Edward vai conquista-lá aos poucos... esperem e veram!_

_Então meu amores até Quinta-feira se der posto antes... Boa Terça-feira... Fiquem com o papai do céu... Robsteijoosss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! *-*, Nesse capitulo vamos ver nosso Edward Cullen maravilhoso agindo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Por que o sorrisinho sonhador? — Edward invadiu sua recordação do passado.

Estava me lembrando de quando conheci Jacob e Kate. — Isabella concluiu que Edward devia estar no quintal também, mas naturalmente interessou-se mais pelos gémeos, que tinham sua idade.

Isso explica — retrucou ele.

Ela só se lembrava de um dia ensolarado e do riso das crianças brincando de pega-pega no gramado, na piscina, e escalando os galhos fortes de uma velha árvore, da qual desciam por uma corda. A mãe assistia à cena relaxada, quase tão normal quanto fora dois anos antes, sorrindo ao conversar com a sra. Cullen.

Edward interrompeu o devaneio mais uma vez.

— Perder um sonho de juventude não é o fim do mundo. Um dia, vai ver que isso já não dói mais.

— Foi assim com você?

Ele franziu o cenho, como se não entendesse do que ela falava. Isabella esclareceu:

- Você disse a Kate que sua namoradinha de escola se casou com outro.

- Oh, isso. — Edward suspirou. — Isso mostra, está vendo? Tinha me esquecido completamente.

- Acho que você inventou essa história — acusou Isabella.

- Não. Aos onze anos, apaixonei-me por uma menina da minha classe. Era gorda de rosto avermelhado e aparelho nos dentes. Eu achava aquilo incrivelmente sexy.

- Sexy? — Isabella quase engasgou com o aperitivo.

- Meninos de onze anos gostam de equipamentos. Aviões, motocicletas e garotas com a boca cheia de metal brilhante.

- Chegou a beijá-la?

- Não, Eu a adorei de longe... bem, duas carteiras atrás... por seis meses, então, fomos para escolas diferentes no ano seguinte, e nunca mais a vi.

Isabella lamentou.

Que triste.

Uma tragédia — concordou Edward.

Isabella riu, espantada por ainda conseguir. O nó pesado em que seu coração se transformara começava a se desatar, enfim.

Edward tinha razão: superaria o choque e a dor secreta. Agradecida, tocou-lhe o braço.

— Obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros, parecendo levemente irritado. Então, como que para disfarçar, tomou-lhe a mão, envolvendo os dedos com seu toque forte.

— Não tem o que agradecer — declarou, sério. — Mas estou monopolizando você. É melhor circularmos.

Mais tarde, Isabella ajeitava uma travessa de ostras com fatias de limão e salsinha na mesa de bufe quando Edward aproximou-se.

- Parece bom — comentou ele. — Devo guardar algumas para você antes que desapareçam?

- Obrigada. — Isabella sorriu, mas voltou rápido à cozinha para ajudar Kate e a sra. Cullen.

Quando todos já haviam se servido, Edward a procurou com uma travessa grande de entradas, crustáceos e asas de frango na mão.

— Achei que podíamos partilhar. — Pegou guardanapos e garfos da mesa e olhou ao redor. — Não tem lugar para sentar. Vamos lá para fora?

Seguiram por uma passagem em que algumas pessoas se mantinham de pé, segurando o prato e os talheres.

— Segure isto um pouco.

Isabella pegou a travessa, e Edward voltou dali a pouco com uma garrafa aberta de vinho e duas taças.

Por dentro, a casa se iluminava com a claridade das janelas, mas o quintal estava fresco e em penumbra. Edward tomou o rumo da velha árvore que existia ali desde antes de a família se mudar para lá.

Adivinhando o objetivo, Isabella o acompanhou de bom grado. Lembrava-se de quando o sr. Cullen construíra o banco de madeira ao redor da árvore. E do verão em que Edward ajudara os mais novos a construir uma plataforma nos galhos retorcidos. Cansaram-se de brincar ali, por anos a fio, até que se tornaram crescidos demais para isso e a plataforma caiu de velha.

A mãe de Isabella aos poucos baniu a tristeza, voltando à vida normal. Arranjou emprego numa editora, a princípio meio período, depois em tempo integral, como encarregada da distribuição. A sra. Cullen encarregara-se de ficar de olho em Bella na volta da escola.

Uma vez, quando Isabella tinha treze anos, Renée considerou mudar-se para o subúrbio junto à praia, mais perto do escritório em Auckland, mas desistiu ante a reação da filha, chorando raivosa. Foi como se toda a insegurança e miséria que experimentara nos dois anos após a morte do pai retornassem, e ela se trancara no quarto, revoltada. Renée nunca mais mencionou o assunto.

Isabella sentou-se no banco de madeira e pousou a travessa no vão entre ela e Edward. Uma brisa movimentou as folhas, e ela esfregou os braços.

— Está com frio. — Edward despiu o paletó e o ajeitou sobre os ombros dela, ignorando os protesto. O forro de cetim a aqueceu, e o leve perfume de madeira misturou-se ao cheiro do tecido.

Edward serviu o vinho e passou-lhe uma taça.

- O que vai querer? — indagou, indicando a travessa.  
Isabella estreitou o olhar sobre as iguarias.

- Não consigo distinguir...

- Ostras? — Ele lhe passou um garfo.

- Se conseguir encontrá-las.

Edward espetou uma região da travessa.

— Abra a boca — instruiu.

Ela obedeceu, e ele introduziu um bocado de comida. Edward observou-a mastigar antes de se servir também.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a fraca iluminação, Bella reconheceu o brilho perolizado das ostras e as atacou. Consumiu também asas de frango e uma massa saborosa. O restante, deixou para Edward, passando a saborear uma segunda dose de vinho.

- Não se alimentou bem — observou ele.

- Só queria as ostras. Ele desaprovou:

- Isso não é refeição.

- Estou satisfeita.

Edward consumiu metade da travessa, limpou os dedos no guardanapo e recostou-se na árvore antiga para saborear o vinho.

Uma mariposa passou por eles e desapareceu na escuridão. Continuaram degustando a bebida, atentos aos risos vindo da casa.

- Devíamos voltar à festa? — indagou Isabella.

- Não há pressa. Ainda está com frio?

- Não, mas você... — Ela tocou no paletó que ele lhe emprestara.

- Não se preocupe comigo.

Na casa a risada diminuiu, substituída por um burburinho. Uma voz... a do sr. Cullen... destacou-se, seguida por palmas.

— Estão fazendo discursos — concluiu Isabella. Discursos de felicitações. Jacob declararia algo sobre o noivado, sobre a noiva. — Você devia estar lá. — Todos deviam estar indagando sobre Edward.

Ele agarrou-lhe a mão, impedindo-a de se levantar.

- Você não quer estar lá, quer? Isabella não respondeu.

- Nem eu — adiantou Edward. — Vamos acabar o vinho.  
Assim fizeram, o silêncio pontuado pelas vozes dos amigos de Jacob, risadas e aplausos, alguns brindes. Quando, o burburinho de conversas paralelas recomeçou, Isabella suspirou aliviada.

Edward esvaziou a taça, pegou a de Isabella, também vazia, e as deixou junto da garrafa vazia.

— Você está bem? — indagou ele.

— Claro. — Isabella levantou-se, tão rápido que o paletó escorregou.  
Já de pé, Edward pegou o paletó e o ajeitou novamente nos ombros dela.

Ele não se afastou em seguida, mantendo as duas mãos na lapela. Num impulso beijou-a de leve na testa, o que, para desânimo dela, lhe propiciou lágrimas. Ela reprimiu um soluço.

— Isabella — consolou ele, beijando-a no rosto molhado. — Não chore.

Homens detestavam ver mulheres em prantos. Isabella estava constrangendo a ele... e a si mesma.

- De... desculpe-me — sussurrou ela, cerrando os dentes. — Deixe-me sozinha... eu ficarei bem. — Fechou os olhos para estancar as lágrimas.

- Não posso. — Edward a segurou pela nuca e acariciou a pele sensível atrás da orelha.

Fitaram-se por um segundo. Então, ele a beijou nas pálpebras úmidas. A seguir, Isabella sentiu o calor da boca dele junto à sua, a língua levemente provocante, pedindo passagem... havia uma certeza e uma ternura eletrizantes.

Isabella emitiu um som abafado de surpresa e, por um segundo, Edward hesitou. Logo determinou-se e a abraçou pela cintura por dentro do paletó. Espalmando as mãos com firmeza nas costas macias, iniciou uma trilha de beijos ardentes por seu pescoço.

Isabella sentiu o coração disparar, o corpo em chamas. Seu juízo lhe dizia que aquilo era loucura, mas a matéria não obedecia. Reagia às batidas do coração de Edward junto ao seio, a respiração ofegante. Ao inalar o cheiro de banho e masculinidade, o beijo tornou-se mais íntimo, excitante. Sem pensar, agarrou-o pelo pescoço, e o paletó escorregou de seus ombros para o gramado.

O ar frio os envolveu, e ela estremeceu. Edward ergueu a cabeça de repente, afrouxou o toque e separou-se um pouco.

- Não pretendia que o beijo saísse tão... entusiasmado — afirmou, respirando fundo.

- Eu também me deixei levar. — Isabella sentia-se perdida, como se transpusesse uma porta conhecida, mas se visse num país estrangeiro. — E não pretendia que fosse assim, tampouco.

Eu sei. — Edward abaixou-se e pegou o paletó.  
Isabella recuou.

- Pode ficar com ele. — Estava com calor naquele momento. — E... já vamos entrar mesmo.

— Está mais do que na hora, eu diria. — Ele pareceu hesitar. — Acho que não foi nem razoável.

Razoável? Fora... espantoso, pensou ela. E um choque.

Mesmo assim... sabe o que dizem. — Edward jogou o paletó sobre o ombro e passou a mão nos cabelos.

O quê? — Isabella tentava entender o que acontecera ali, e mal ouvia o que ele dizia.

Sobre amor e... esqueça. — Edward suspirou resignado. — Causou o efeito desejado, de qualquer forma. Você parou de chorar.

Sim, parara mesmo. Isabella engoliu em seco.

Método um pouco drástico, não?

Foi só um beijo, querida. — A atitude dele era casual, como se um beijo... aquele beijo... não fosse nada.

Pela primeira vez, Isabella cogitou quão experiente Edward seria em termos de sentimento. Conhecera algumas de suas namoradas, mas não sabia se ele chegara a amar alguma delas. Com certeza, era bem mais experiente do que ela. Mas talvez não desse tanta importância aos beijos...

Bem, sabe como o vinho me afeta — justificou Isabella, sem graça. — E tomamos uma garrafa!

Você não está bêbada — assegurou Edward, um tanto áspero.

— Se estivesse, eu não teria tocado em você.

Era um aviso de que queria beijá-la novamente. Mas ela acreditava que o objetivo fosse desconcertar Jacob, fazê-la rir e parecer que se divertia na festa. Provar que ela podia atrair outros homens.

Isabella não tinha dúvida de que ele apreciara o beijo. Também não podia negar que gostara.

Mesmo sofrendo com a perda de Jacob, como podia responder a outro homem daquela forma? Com certeza, não era tão frívola.

Sexo, concluiu, enquanto voltavam para a casa. Mantivera a questão em segundo plano durante quatro anos e agora seus hormônios se rebelavam.

E talvez tivessem razão. Não devia fidelidade a ninguém. Que motivo tinha para manter o celibato? Só seus princípios ultrapassados, a noção romântica de que devia esperar pelo casamento, mais a cautela inata.

Por um segundo, acalentou a ideia de propor a Edward: "Vamos para o seu apartamento, para a cama. Faça amor comigo".

Mas, claro, não podia. Seria totalmente contrário a seu comportamento normal e, pela manhã, provavelmente estaria arrependida. Além disso, pernoitariam ali, Edward no quarto que ocupara quando menino, ela no quarto de Kate. Recusava-se a imaginar onde Jacob e Leah dormiriam...

De qualquer forma, ela e Edward... impossível. Era chegada de mais à família. Como reagiriam todos se descobrissem? Haveria implicações, repercussões. Nada mais seria como antes. Poderia perder a coisa mais próxima de família que já tivera.

A ideia lhe despertou um pânico conhecido, semelhante ao que experimentara quando a mãe sugerira que se mudassem para mais perto da cidade e, anos depois, quando ela anunciou que ia se casar novamente e se transferir para Invercargill com o marido, um publicitário que conhecera numa conferência.

Naquele momento, Isabella aceitara a separação, cônscia de que não podia negar à mãe sua segunda chance de felicidade, quando ela mesma esperava se casar em poucos anos.

A mãe a convidara para acompanhá-los e continuar os estudos no sul. Após meses de indecisão, optara por permanecer em Auckland. Não queria ser uma terceira roda no casamento da mãe.

Edward abriu a porta dos fundos e acendeu a luz. Isabella piscou ante a claridade. Ele fechou a porta e a fitou de olhar estreito.

Ela chorara e, então, fora beijada. Provavelmente, estava um horror. Levou a mão aos cabelos e enganchou as mechas na orelha.

— Preciso me arrumar...

Isabella subiu apressada a escada de serviço. Do topo, olhou por sobre o ombro e estacou. Edward a observava lá de baixo, com uma expressão que ela nunca vira antes. Parecia lascivo, quase predador.

Então, ele sorriu, totalmente transformado. Fora ilusão de ótica, convenceu-se Isabella. O ângulo da cabeça salientara as maçãs do rosto altas, e os olhos verdes pareceram mais escuros. Aliviada, voltou-se e foi ao banheiro.

De algum modo, Isabella suportou o resto da festa e não teve dificuldade em adormecer. Talvez o vinho tivesse ajudado.

Kate descansava de bruços com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro quando Isabella se levantou e foi tomar banho.

Quando saiu ao corredor, com os cabelos úmidos e embaraçados, enrolada numa toalha grande, viu Edward recostado na parede, de braços cruzados sobre o peito nu. Usava só um short preto.

Isabella já o vira com menos roupa ainda. Na companhia das crianças Cullen, ela passara verões inteiros nadando. Tampouco, era a primeira vez que deparavam um com o outro na entrada e saída do banheiro.

Mas nunca reparara de fato nos ombros largos de Edward, em contraste com os quadris estreitos, de onde partiam pernas longas e musculosas, perfeitamente proporcionais, sem falar nos braços...

Tampouco jamais sentira-se tão ciente de que usava tão pouco. A toalha era grande e cobria bem seu corpo, mas deixava de fora os ombros e as pernas. Embora Edward se mantivesse impassível, ela percebeu que uma excitação primitiva se apossava de seu corpo. Apertou a toalha junto ao corpo, aliviada por ele não poder ver através do tecido.

Edward endireitou-se.

- Bom dia. Ouvi o chuveiro desligar e achei que sairia logo.

- E todo seu. — Isabella seguiu para o quarto.

- Obrigado. — Ele entrou no banheiro, mas se voltou. — E... Isabella?

Relutante, ela olhou por sobre o ombro.

— Sim?

- Obrigado por ontem à noite. Isabella enrubesceu.

- Eu devia agradecer por sua compaixão. Edward franziu o cenho.

- Acha que era isso?

- O que mais seria?

- Outra porta se abriu, e Jacob passou ao corredor.

- Oi. — Fitou-os sonolento. — Tem gente no banheiro?

— Eu — avisou Edward. — Não vou demorar. Isabella estufou o peito.

— Bom dia, Jacob!

Edward fechou a porta do banheiro, Jacob grunhiu algo em resposta a Isabella e entrou de novo no quarto. Ela voltava para o quarto de Kate quando ouviu Jacob dizer algo, mas não entendeu.

Isabella preparava café e torradas quando Edward entrou na cozinha. Ele era o único madrugador nato da família, e não seria aquela a primeira vez que partilhariam o desjejum antes que os demais se levantassem.

— Como nos velhos tempos — citou Edward, verbalizando o pensamento de Isabella ao se acomodarem ao balcão.

Ele pegou uma torrada e espalhou manteiga. Isabella ofereceu-lhe a marmelada e saboreou uma torrada para não ter de responder. Não era como nos velhos tempos. Era... diferente.

Ela observou Edward pegar uma porção de marmelada com a colher e passá-la na torradas. Ele tinha mãos grandes e os dedos longos. Mãos de homem, com pêlos escuros sobressaindo-se da pulseira prateada do relógio de pulso. Na noite anterior, sentira o calor daquela mão na pele enquanto ele a beijava.

Isabella desviou o olhar e fitou a superfície negra do café.

Nunca prestara atenção de fato em Edward, que contava dezesseis anos quando ela e a mãe chegaram à vizinhança. Ele já era quase adulto, com a sombra da barba tomando conta do rosto e os membros musculosos, atléticos. Lembrava-se de imaginar como seria ser adulto, mas não chegara a perguntar-lhe.

Não se lembrava de quando o processo se completara... a transformação do rapaz magro num homem forte e bem formado.

Quando Isabella chegou à adolescência, Edward já era adulto, alguém que ela via cada vez menos. Ele fora para a universidade, formara-se em comércio e então arranjara emprego de guarda de segurança na Inglaterra, permanecendo um ano.

De volta à Nova Zelândia, em sociedade com um amigo, ele abrira uma pequena empresa fabricante de portas e portões de segu rança. O negócio cresceu, e passaram a atuar também no ramo de alarmes, automatização de portões, circuito fechado de segurança. Já gozavam de certa notoriedade no ramo.

Um ano antes, Kate contara a Isabella, toda orgulhosa, que seu irmão já conseguira seu "primeiro milhão". Era verdade, tanto que já aparecera em reportagens de jornal, com direito a foto. Edward era um sucesso!

Para Isabella, porém, ele continuava a ser o irmão mais velho de Kate e Jacob.

Edward levantou-se e levou a caneca vazia à pia.

— Quer mais café?

Isabella estendeu sua caneca e observou seus movimentos enquanto vertia mais da bebida. Ele pousou a caneca dela sobre a mesa antes de se sentar.

— Não está de ressaca, está?

Isabella negou. Apenas mantinha-se reservada, considerando o episódio sob a árvore na noite anterior. Edward tinha razão, não estava bêbada ao beijá-lo, aliás, tomara cuidado para não se em briagar. Se conseguira se comportar mal estando sóbria, o que poderia fazer entregue aos efeitos do álcool?

Em que está pensando? — especulou ele.

Na minha vida. — Isabella tinha amigos com quem gostava de estar, seu emprego na universidade era estimulante, frequentemente desafiador, às vezes, emocionante, e o salário bastava para pagar sua parte do aluguel e todas as despesas pessoais.

Isabella era eficiente no trabalho, mas nunca fora ambiciosa. Enquanto Edward abria um negócio, Jacob ia estudar no exterior para investir na carreira e Kate se promovia a gerente no escritório, ela marcara passo, feito Bela Adormecida aguardando o retorno de Jacob, o Príncipe Encantado que a conduziria ao "felizes para sempre".

Paixonite mal desenvolvida, definira Edward. Isabella franziu o ce nho. Colocara a vida em suspensão por causa de um amor adolescente.

- Acha que fui tola — desabafou, sem preâmbulo.

- Nunca disse isso.

- Mas pensa.

- Todos cometemos erros. — Ele fez pausa. — Eu mesmo cometi erros mais graves.

Isabella não acreditava.

- Só está tentando me fazer me sentir melhor. Edward sorriu contido.

- Isso mesmo. Está funcionando?

- Conte-me os seus erros.

Ele meneou a cabeça. Então, confessou:

- Acho que não beijar Emily Ramsbottom foi um erro.

- Emily?

- Aquela do aparelho nos dentes — relembrou Edward. — Agora, nunca saberei como seria... — Esperou Isabella rir. — E acho que beijar você foi um erro. Mas não posso dizer que me arrependo, pois agora sei como é.

Isabella desviou o olhar.

- Esqueça isso — pediu.

-Ah, não.

Ele se recostou na cadeira, a mão pousada na mesa, a outra enganchada no cós da calça jeans, e fitou Isabella reflexivo.

* * *

Que homem é esse? Meu Deus! Tinha que ser o meu Edward perfeito! Como eu amo esse homem U.U

Gente o nome verdadeiro do personagem dessa adaptação é Marcus, mais assim que eu comecei a ler o livro ele me lembrou tanto o Edward, que eu pensei " Essa autora errou o nome dele, tinha que ser Edward ou Darcy" kkkk

Mas tudo bem que eu sou uma compulsiva no Edward e no Mr. Darcy (Orgulho e preconceito) kkk... Mais gente, parem pra pensar, quem já leu o livro ou assistiu o filme, vai notar uma certa semelhança no Mr. Darcy e no Edward... Eu acho que a Tia Steph, andou lendo muito o Orgulho e preconceito e andou acrescentando algumas coisinhas do Mr. Darcy no Edward kkkk!

Acho que viajei muito agora kkkkkk

Então meus amores queridos... Até Sabado, se der posto antes... Fiquem com Deus e Bom fim de semana... Robsteijooosss!


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus amores! Bom Dia para vocês! O Capitulo dde hoje promete, então se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella sentiu um arrepio estranho na espinha. Não era medo... claro, não estava assustada com Edward, isso seria impensável. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar na noite anterior, quando se voltara no topo da escada e vira o olhar dele.

— O que quer dizer? — indagou, cautelosa.

Ele abandonou a expressão pensativa, inclinou-se para pegar a caneca e então e fitou novamente, enigmático.

— Tento aprender com meus erros — explicou. — E você?  
Isabella tomou um gole de café. O que aprendera em quatro anos desperdiçados? Que não devia perder mais tempo, era a conclusão lógica.

- Talvez eu deva ir embora — considerou.

- Embora?

- Para a Austrália... ou Invercargill, talvez. — Onde a mãe estava.

- Correndo para a mamãe, então? — Edward parecia desgostoso. — Pensei que tivesse mais fibra.

- Foi só uma ideia. Não preciso de ninguém para me dizer o que fazer ou não.

- Isso mesmo, menina!

- E não sou menina. — Isabella irritava-se com o hábito dele de provocá-la.

Ele concordou:

— Não, é uma mulher muito bonita, Isabella. Com inteligência e força, quando se lembra de usá-las. — Notou sua expressão surpresa e constrangida, mas ainda acrescentou: — E tem uma boca pecaminosamente sexy...

Boquiaberta, Isabella tentou pensar numa resposta à altura da impertinência, mas nenhuma lhe ocorreu. Então, para seu alívio, ouviram passos na escada e o sr. Cullen entrou, esfregando as mãos, ansioso por café fresco.

Embora tivessem surgido antes no corredor, Jacob e Leah foram os últimos a descer para o desjejum, ambos enrubescidos, parecendo felizes e ainda sonolentos. Exalavam amor.

Não pense nisso, repreendeu-se Isabella. E tentou, com empenho, seguir a determinação.

Almoçaram as sobras da festa, na cozinha mesmo, os homens recostados nos balcões, as mulheres espremidas à mesa. Ninguém se animara a pôr a mesa de jantar e levar as travessas de comida para lá.

Leah pegou uma asa de frango fria e puxou conversa com Isabella:

- Você cresceu com Jacob e Kate, não?

- Hum-hum. — Isabella deu uma mordida num sanduíche. Havia tomate no recheio e o pão amolecera.

- Então, são velhos amigos. Deve ter histórias para me contar, aposto. — Leah lançou um olhar sugestivo ao noivo, de pé ao lado de Edward. — Kate é leal demais ao irmão gémeo para revelar qualquer segredo.

Isabella engoliu em seco, o pão úmido embolado na garganta.

- Também não me atreveria — replicou. — Jacob sabe demais sobre a _minha _infância. — Só lhe faltava contar para Leah os pecadilhos juvenis de Jacob.

- E verdade. — Jacob se achegara e sorria para ambas. — Pare de pressionar Isabella, amor.

- Pergunte a Edward — sugeriu Bella. — Ele vivia salvando a nós três de encrencas.

- Eddie? — Leah voltou-se para o futuro cunhado. — Vai me vingar? Meus parentes contaram a Jacob todas as situações vergonhosas que vivi quando criança. Até mostraram minhas fotos de bebé!

Edward sorriu.

- Se quer fotos de bebé, acho que mamãe tem uma dele pelado no tapete.

- Ooh! — Leah arregalou os olhos. — Preciso ver isso! Há uma sua também, Eddie?

Edward e Jacob riram.

Isabella mal disfarçava a raiva. Leah só estava se divertindo, não flertando com Edward. _Eddie__. _Jamais abreviara seu nome. Na verdade, Jacob era o único que fazia isso.

Claro, por isso, Leah também o fazia, sem saber que Edward não gostava.

Não que ele parecesse se importar naquele momento, sorrindo para a noiva do irmão como se se conhecessem desde sempre. Como se não ligasse para o fato de ela o chamar por um apelido, desde que lhe sorrisse.

Era injusto, concluiu Isabella. Edward, como o resto da família, queria que a noiva de Jacob se sentisse aceita.

Nem sabia ao certo por que estava zangada. Talvez por hiper-sensibilidade aos sentimentos de Jacob, ante sinais de que a noiva dele poderia estar interessada em outro homem.

E os sentimentos de Jacob não eram mais da sua conta.

Os outros riam, Jacob protestava contra a ideia de exibirem suas fotografias de quando era bebé, Edward dizia que as fotos não eram do interesse de ninguém.

Isabella captou o olhar de Kate, pensou detectar um que de ansiedade, e percebeu que não era a única a ficar à margem da zombaria. Forçou um sorriso e voltou-se para Leah, informando:

- Eu tenho uma foto dos dois como vieram ao mundo. Kate ficou exultante.

- Oh, ainda a tem? Leah, você precisa ver!

- Xeretinhas — acusou Jacob. — _Paparazzi._

Aos doze anos, Isabella ganhara uma câmera fotográfica no Natal, quando os Cullen a convidaram para acampar junto ao lago num feriado. Naquela idade, os amigos de Jacob viam a companhia de garotas com desconfiança. Jacob e um amigo foram nadar sob a supervisão de Edward. Isabella e Kate os seguiram, esconderam-se atrás de arbustos na beira do lago e tiraram fotos deles quando correram nus para a água.

Edward fitava Isabella. Inclinou de leve a cabeça e ergueu o sobrolho. Ela devolveu o olhar desafiadora.

— Vou procurar a foto quando chegar em casa — prometeu. Isabella sabia exatamente onde estava, numa caixa de madeira que guardava seus bens mais preciosos: a foto do casamento dos pais, uma foto sua quando bebé nos braços do pai, um alfinete de gravata de ouro e pérola que pertencera a ele, as alianças de casamento que a mãe lhe dera ao contrair novas núpcias, fotografias de Kate e Jacob, com ou sem outros membros da família, algumas em sua companhia.

Edward despejou o resto de café na pia. Isabella imaginou se estaria constrangido com a ideia de rever a foto. Afinal, era mais velho do que os outros na época, e já estava mais desenvolvido...

Não que houvesse muito para ver. Saíra de costas para a câmera, mas Isabella se lembrava de vê-lo despindo a calça jeans, enrubescendo atrás da câmera, cheia de culpa e excitação ao vê-lo se endireitar, retesando os músculos das costas e coxas ao entrar na água.

Leah sorriu maliciosa.

— Gostaria de ver essa foto, um dia. Isabella já se arrependia da oferta audaciosa.

Edward deixou a irmã e Isabella no apartamento delas, mais tarde, e aceitou o café que Kate ofereceu, mas não ficou muito tempo. Enquanto Kate lavava a louça, Isabella o acompanhou até a porta.

— Posso dizer que perdi aquela foto, se não quiser que Leah a veja — sugeriu.

Com a mão na maçaneta, Edward voltou-se.

— Isso não me aborrece. Só estou surpreso por tê-la guardado por tanto tempo.

Isabella não respondeu, e ele riu.

- Claro, Jacob aparece nela. Quantas fotos dele guardou?

- Tenho fotos de todos vocês. — Embora o palpite dele fosse acurado demais. — Deve ter fotos minhas em algum lugar. — Supondo que preservasse fotos familiares.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Eu tenho... em algum lugar.

- Viu!

- O quê?

- Foi uma expressão retórica. Não quis dizer nada com isso.  
Edward suspirou impaciente.

- Sim, eu sei. Acho que é cedo demais.

Para quê? Mas não perguntou, mantendo a boca fechada por instinto.

— Um dia, terá de deixar desse casulo em que se enfiou — previu Edward. — Quero ver o que vai sair daí.

Ele saiu fechando a porta, e Isabella fitou a madeira pintada.

Ele nem se despedira. E parecera zangado.

Com ela? Mas não fizera nada...

Isabella voltou para a cozinha de cenho franzido.

Kate voltou-se da pia e reprimiu um bocejo com a mão molhada.

- Vou dormir cedo — avisou.

- Eu também. Quer que eu enxugue?

- Deixe, seca sozinha. — Kate fechou a torneira e enxugou as mãos. — Você está bem, Isabella?

Ela conteve o impulso de responder com uma careta, um costume delas. Katie só estava preocupada.

— Um pouco cansada, como você.

Isabella aliviou-se ao se isolar no próprio quarto, finalmente. Vestiu uma camiseta bem grande e se instalou na cama. Segundos depois, levantou-se e abriu a última gaveta do guarda-roupa.

Voltou para a cama com a caixa de madeira nas mãos e pousou-a no criado-mudo. Abriu um envelope com fotos.

Lá estava. Dois meninos com água na altura das coxas, brincando, rindo. E Edward... a cabeça levemente voltada de forma a destacar o perfil, os ombros largos, os quadris estreitos e as pernas longas com uma camada de pêlos...

Apreciou o rosto sorridente de Jacob e sentiu uma ternura assexual pela criança em sua inocência.

Analisou Edward, alheio à câmera, parado, alto e forte. Novamente, sentiu o rosto queimar de culpa e excitação, como no dia em que tirara a foto. Uma excitação que ela atribuíra ao medo da "descoberta.

Nunca reagira assim antes, tendo revisto a foto centenas de vezes. Sempre se concentrara em Jacob, desprezando a imagem de Edward e do outro garoto, cujo nome nem se lembrava. Quill... enterrara no subconsciente... a lembrança daquela emoção, porque se sentia constrangida.

Recusara-se a reconhecer na época, mas não era mais uma adolescente assustada com as manifestações físicas dos hormônios. Agora, sabia o que era aquele sentimento. Voltara a experimentá-lo na noite anterior, no jardim, quando Edward a beijou. E ela retribuiu. Era desejo.

Isabella evitou Edward deliberadamente nas duas semanas seguintes. Era hora de recuperar um senso de perspectiva, convenceu-se. Para reprimir emoções recém-descobertas, perturbadoras e, de certa forma, perigosas.

Não foi tão difícil, a princípio. Edward sempre se disponibilizava quando a família precisava dele, ou numa ocasião especial a comemorar, mas era o filho mais auto-suficiente, e Kate chegava a passar meses sem vê-lo.

Certa tarde, Kate avisou que Edward telefonara e vinha visitá-las. Isabella inventou que tinha de passar na biblioteca para devolver livros e que planejara jantar com uma colega do trabalho.

— Talvez eu chegue tarde em casa — previu. — Diga a Edward que mandei um beijo.

Não se viam havia exatos dezesseis dias quando ela atendeu ao telefone e logo reconheceu a voz grave.

- Isabella?

- Oi — murmurou ela, acrescentando rápido: — Vou chamar Kate.

Depois, Kate comentou:

— Não sei por que ele telefonou. Não é do feitio de Edward telefonar só para bater papo...

Nas primeiras semanas após a chegada de Jacob, Edward fora ao apartamento delas várias vezes, para ver a irmã, imaginava Isabella, preocupado com a possibilidade de ela estar triste com o casamento do irmão gémeo. As visitas foram escasseando na medida em que Kate se acostumava com o distanciamento de Jacob, e ambas provaram que podiam se cuidar sozinhas.

Edward temia que Kate se sentisse abandonada pelo irmão gémeo, agora noivo. Isabella também se mantinha atenta a sinais de depressão, mas ela parecia reagir bem à nova situação. Os gémeos conversavam quase todos os dias, e Kate almoçou com Leah no dia em que Jacob compareceu a uma entrevista para emprego. Elas até combinaram uma noite "só para meninas", com cinema, escolhendo um filme romântico, claro, e encerrando a noite com sobre mesas calóricas num café vinte e quatro horas.

Kate imaginou que Isabella participaria também.

— E Leah vai dormir aqui. Ela não se importa de dormir no sofá. Tudo bem para você?

Isabella concordou imediatamente. E participou das atividades, incapaz de inventar uma desculpa que não despertasse a desconfiança de Kate.

Felizmente, durante o filme, não tiveram de conversar, e no café a música estava alta demais para baterem papo. De volta ao apartamento, Kate lembrou que Isabella prometera mostrar a Leah a foto de Jacob e Edward nus.

— Eu a perdi — declarou Isabella, sem pensar duas vezes, e sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Normalmente, não mentia, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. — Lamento.

Kate fitou-a surpresa e Leah pareceu desapontada, mas logo esqueceu a questão. As duas ainda conversavam e riam muito tempo depois de Isabella se recolher.

Isabella reconheceu, para sua vergonha, que estava com ciúme, e imaginou se subconscientemente não tinha esperança de que, se Kate e Leah não se dessem bem, Jacob mudasse de ideia quanto a desposar a americana. Então, decidiu parar de procurar sinais desse tipo, sob pena de enlouquecer.

Kate queria passar o fim de semana seguinte na casa dos pais e convenceu Edward a levá-la. Isabella recusou o convite, alegando vagamente que tinha tarefas acumuladas.

— Que tarefas? — questionara Kate.  
Isabella fizera um gesto vão.

- Oh... você sabe. Coisas para colocar em dia. Escrever para minha mãe, consertar algumas roupas... não tenho nada decente para vestir na segunda-feira. Arrumar meu quarto...

- Lavar os cabelos? — acrescentou Kate, cética.

- Isso também. — Isabella sorriu sem graça. — Tive uma semana atarefada no trabalho e estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Por mais que ame todos vocês, não me sinto animada.

Kate deu de ombros.

- Imagino que sejamos um fardo, se estiver se sentindo indisposta. Vai ficar bem sozinha?

- Claro. E só uma dor de cabeça, nada mais.

Isabella tomou uma aspirina e se acomodou no sofá com uma pilha de roupas para consertar. Ouviu o carro de Edward parando na rua e Kate se apressando a seu encontro. O irmão mais velho não gostava de esperar.

- Até! — despediu-se Kate.

- Dê um beijo em todos — pediu Isabella. Ouviu vozes e a batida da porta do carro.

Para sua surpresa, minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Edward estava na pequena varanda.

— Kate disse que não está se sentindo bem.

Ele parecia mais alto do que o normal, uma figura maciça que a luz fraca de trás destacava.

— É só uma dor de cabeça...

- É verdade ou é uma desculpa? Isabella suspirou.

- Que importa? É verdade, mas não precisa se preocupar.

- Posso fazer algo por você?

- Tomei uma aspirina, obrigada. Ele hesitou, em dúvida.

- Sabe onde estamos, se precisar.

- Claro, mas não vou precisar.

Edward deu meia-volta. Isabella permaneceu à porta até o carro desaparecer de vista.

Isabella arrumava as roupas no armário no sábado à tarde quando a campainha tocou. Teve de abrir caminho em meio a sapatos, botas, pares de meia e caixas com tralhas variadas. Espanou o pó da blusa solta e do short velho, e tentou arrumar os cabelos rebeldes que se haviam soltado da presilha.

Quando ela abriu a porta, Edward já estava para tocar a campainha novamente.

- O que faz aqui? — Isabella imaginara que Edward, tendo de levar Kate, também passaria o fim de semana na casa dos pais.

- Olá para você também — replicou Edward. Como ela não se mexia, alfinetou: — Não vai me convidar para entrar, Isabella?

Ela deu passagem e fechou a porta. Passaram à sala.

— O que você quer? — indagou Isabella, sem rodeios.  
Edwarda olhava com atenção especial, concentrando-se no rosto como se tentasse ler um texto implícito.

— Uma bebida cairia bem — declarou. — Você parece melhor. E a dor de cabeça?

— Foi-se. Café, cerveja, limonada? São as únicas opções, lamento.  
Edward optou pela cerveja e a acompanhou até a cozinha. Isabella preparou cerveja com limão para si mesma também, e voltaram para a sala.

- Foi Kate quem mandou você aqui?

- Não.

Ele esperou Isabella se sentar numa das duas espreguiçadeiras de conjuntos diferentes antes de ocupar o sofá.

Isabella viu-se sem assunto, e Edward não parecia interessado em conversar. Após saborear a cerveja, ele limpou a espuma do lábio sem sequer olhar para ela. Quando o fez, parecia crítico.

— Kate acha que você está emagrecendo.

A blusa solta escondia a silhueta, mas o escrutínio deixou-a constrangida.

- Que nada. Só ando trabalhando muito. — Mantinha-se ocupada para não ter tempo para pensar... nem lamentar. E para esconder de Kate os sentimentos... talvez não tão bem.

- Há outras maneiras de esquecer, além de trabalhar até a exaustão — considerou Edward. — Maneiras áveis.

- Acho que não me dei bem com a garrafa.

- Não estava pensando nisso.

Ele a fitava de um jeito... Isabella enrubesceu. Pensou em fingir que não entendia do que ele falava, mas seria inútil.

Felizmente, Edward não parecia querer uma resposta. Quando ele se levantou, Isabella ficou tensa, mas ele foi à janela e olhou para fora como se procurasse algo de interesse. Então, voltou-se, segurando o copo de cerveja pela metade.

Isabella notou os dedos dele brancos, mas a expressão era impassível. Ele tomou mais alguns goles de cerveja. O pescoço era firme e levemente bronzeado, com pomo-de-adão não tão proeminente, porém detectável à medida que ele ingeria o líquido.

Ele baixou o copo.

- Nunca pensou em outro homem além de Jacob, não é?

- Seriamente, não. — Isabella reconhecia a existência de outros rapazes atraentes, mas até pouco tempo atrás, considerara-se comprometida. Assim, nenhum relacionamento se aprofundara... por que ela não permitira.

— Você não pode ficar com ele — informou Edward.  
Isabella empalideceu e ergueu a cabeça.

— Não precisa me dizer isso. — Não era como se ela tentasse roubar Jacob de Leah. Até já se afastara para não revelar a dor e a decepção.

- Então, há alguém em vista?  
Isabella arregalou os olhos.

- Mas nem houve tempo para isso!

- Você conhece outros rapazes.

- Claro que sim. Amigos.

- Amigos podem se tornar amantes.

- Não preciso de amante!

Edward sorriu misterioso. Isabella sentiu um, arrepio na espinha ante o brilho nos olhos dele.

— Tem certeza? Podia ter me enganado... na noite da festa.

Ela recordou o momento de insanidade temporária, em que considerara sugerir a ele que fossem para a cama. Talvez ele tivesse percebido.

- Eu não devia ter bebido tanto vinho...  
Ele acabou a cerveja num gole.

- Talvez precise mais de um amigo, agora.

— Com certeza, não estou pronta para... para mais nada!

Edward aproximou-se para pousar o copo vazio na mesinha diante dela, e teve de abrir espaço em meio às revistas, correspondência velha e uma vasilha com restos de batata frita. Endireitou-se, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e estreitou o olhar.

- Sempre reage daquela forma após duas taças de vinho?

- Daquela forma? Quer dizer... me atirando ao primeiro homem que aparece? Não. E gostaria que não ficasse repisando o assunto.

Ele instalou-se no sofá, sorrindo e desarmando-a completamente.

- Não estou querendo aborrecer você. Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, Isabella. Odeio ver você infeliz.

- Como você mesmo disse... vou superar — respondeu ela, tentando acreditar no fato.

- Então, deixe-me ajudar.

- Como? — questionou Isabella, desanimada. — O que pode fazer?

- Posso lhe oferecer uma vida social separada da de minha família, para começar.

- Tenho outros amigos.

- Mas Kate conhece a maioria, não é?

- Sim. — Mesmo as pessoas que elas conheciam separadamente tendiam a se tornar amigos mútuos. Gostavam das mesmas pessoas.

Edward completou:

- E Kate trará Jacob e Leah para esse círculo. Você precisa romper com isso, se pretende viver a sua própria vida.

- Não sou dependente da sua família para nada. — Isabella até saíra ocasionalmente, porque Kate, quando namorava, preocupava-se com o fato de Isabella ficar sozinha em casa.

- Não faria mal alargar o seu horizonte.

- Você me acha estúpida e limitada. — Isabella sentiu-se indignada e não procurou disfarçar.

Edward riu.

— Em absoluto. Mas existe um mundo lá fora que nem começou a explorar. E gostaria de lhe mostrar.

Talvez ela tivesse denunciado suas dúvidas.

— Vamos, Isabella — incentivou ele. — O que tem a perder?

— Por que faz isso? — indagou ela. — O que ganha?  
Ele lhe lançou um olhar demorado e avaliador.

— Estou ajudando uma amiga. E acho que pode ser muito... recompensador.

— Nunca pensei que fosse um bom samaritano.  
Edward ergueu o sobrolho.

- Não estou querendo um halo. Mas algo muito mais... contemporâneo.

- Como o quê?

Ele sorriu perspicaz.

— Vamos dar um passo de cada vez, sim?

Isabella mexeu-se inquieta e terminou sua cerveja com limão. Sentiu um estímulo, algo como ansiedade. Afinal, o que tinha a perder? Exceto o tempo gasto imaginando e desejando o que poderia ter sido. Nunca fora dada a autopiedade.

— Está bem — concordou. — Vamos lá.

Edward não se mexeu, mas Isabella teve a impressão de que ele suspirou aliviado.

- Otimo. O que gostaria de fazer esta noite?

- Esta noite?

- Um cinema... um show... um jantar? Que tal um clube de comédia? E bom dar umas risadas.

- Acho que sim — concordou ela, e deu de ombros, já arrependida. Mas procurou se animar. — Sim. Parece divertido.

Ele se levantou.

— Eu a pego por volta das sete horas.

Isabella o acompanhou até a porta. Edward voltou-se, ergueu a mão e a acariciou no rosto com o polegar.

— Não fique tão preocupada — repreendeu. — Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

O mais idiota, pensou Isabella ao fechar a porta, era que acredi tava nele.

Isabella realmente deu boas risadas. Nem todos os quadros eram realmente engraçados, mas havia comediantes talentosos que divertiram a plateia. Ela nunca vira Edward rir tanto.

Depois das apresentações, saborearam um lanche e uma bebida e, então, ele a levou para casa, deixando-a na porta com um beijo rápido no rosto.

Vou pegar Kate amanhã — comentou ele. — Acho que não quer vir junto...

- Não. — Era um alívio poder ser franca. Não queria ver Jacob e Leah novamente, não queria ter de fingir que não se importava. Com Edward, não tinha de lançar a nuvem de fumaça.

- Achei que não — retrucou ele. — Eu telefono.

E telefonou, menos de uma semana depois. Kate atendeu e avisou:

— Edward quer falar com você.

Isabella continuava indiferente aos programas que ele arranjava. Um amigo lhe emprestara um iate para o fim de semana seguinte, e o plano era passarem uns dois dias velejando no golfo Hauraki.

- Gostaria muito que fosse...

- Só eu? — questionou Isabella.

- Sabe que Kate não combina com o mar.

Ainda na universidade, Edward comprara, por uma ninharia, segundo ele, um pequeno barco mal-conservado. Passara os finais de semana seguinte estudando técnicas de manutenção e conserto de barcos, pondo mãos à obra com a ajuda ocasional dos irmãos gémeos e de Isabella.

Jacob e Isabella aprenderam a atuar como marujos, regulando as velas, e adoraram, mas Kate passava a maior parte do tempo de bruçada na mureta, até que Edward ficou com dó e a levou de volta a terra firme. Kate nunca adquiriu estômago de navegadora e, após várias tentativas, desistiu. Edward vendeu o barco ao viajar para a Inglaterra.

— Ele vai pegar um barco emprestado no fim de semana — contou Isabella a Kate, após desligar. — Ele precisa de alguém para fazer a tripulação.

Kate deu de ombros.

— Não admira ele querer falar com você.

Zarparam no sábado de manhã, um dia perfeito, com uma brisa moderada que inflava as velas e espalhava as poucas nuvens que pairavam sobre o vulcão Rangitolo, no golfo.

O ar limpo, o vento nos cabelos, o som da água sob o casco enquanto singravam a superfície esverdeada proporcionavam um bem-estar maravilhoso. Isabella ajustava as velas, tomava o leme, obedecia às ordens sucintas de Edward. Não se sentia tão viva havia semanas... talvez anos.

Ancoraram na baía protegida de uma ilha de topografia em parte suave, em parte rochosa, com ovelhas brancas pastando pacíficas nas planícies verdes naturais. Isabella estava toda dolorida, queimada de sol, mas quase feliz.

Jogaram-se na água limpa e fresca. Edward nadava em estilo livre, dando braçadas potentes. Isabell flutuava preguiçosamente e, às vezes, mergulhava até o fundo arenoso. Encontrou pedaços de conchas de tons alaranjados e dourados descansando no fundo e peixinhos coloridos fugindo da invasão humana, agitando as nadadeiras.

Mais tarde, Isabella enxugou os cabelos e prendeu uma toalha na cintura sobre o maio. Edward vestira um short.

— Como se queimou! — Edward passou um dedo em seus ombros desnudos, pegajosos devido ao sal da água. — Espere um pouco.

Ele desceu até a cabine e voltou com um frasco plástico rosa.

- Devia usar mais protetor solar — censurou.

- Pensei ter passado bastante.

Edward certificou-se de que ela usasse um chapéu, firmando-o bem na cabeça quando o ventou ameaçou levá-lo embora.

— Isso deve ajudar.

Isabella estremeceu ao sentir o creme gelado na pele quente. Edward espalhou o filtro em seus braços e nas costas. A massagem era prazerosa e perturbadora. Isabella sentia arrepios.

— Vire-se — ordenou ele.

Isabella obedeceu, e ficaram frente a frente. Isabella sentiu os mamilos se enrijecerem e prendeu a respiração.

— Tome. — Ele lhe passou o frasco. — Você mesma pode aplicar na frente.

Ela pegou o protetor solar, e ele se afastou indagando:

— Está com fome?

Estava faminta, percebeu Isabella, enquanto espalhava filtro solar no peito. Também sentia o coração disparado e tentou se controlar.

— Seria capaz de devorar uma ovelha inteira... na falta de um cavalo.

Edward riu, e a tensão entre eles diminuiu.

— Não seríamos populares por aqui. Acho que é proibido acender fogueira na praia, mas podemos grelhar linguiças na cozinha e jantar no convés.

Enquanto Edward preparava a carne, Isabella fez a salada e fatiou um pão. Edward pegou copos e uma garrafa de vinho que deixara no frigobar.

Isabella fitou a taça desconfiada quando Edward a serviu. Sentados no convés, que balançava levemente, assistiram ao pôr-do-sol tingindo o céu de rosa e o mar de dourado.

— Prometo que não vou deixar você se embriagar — declarou Edward. — Devia saber, a esta altura, que prefiro minhas mulheres cientes do que estão fazendo.

- Suas mulheres?  
Ele pigarreou.

- Figura de linguagem.

- Sou sua tripulação — observou Isabella.  
Ele sorriu.

- Não quero minha tripulação bêbada, tampouco. Ameaça a disciplina.

- Houve... muitas mulheres? — Isabella não devia perguntar, mas as palavras saíram antes que pensasse. — Quero dizer...

Sei o que quis dizer. — Edward ficou pensativo, e ela imaginou se estaria fazendo um rápido cálculo mental. — Muito poucas, para dizer a verdade — afirmou. — Quer um número exato?

- Não — respondeu ela. — Nem sei por que perguntei. Não devia...

- Perguntou porque queria saber.

Ele parecia quase satisfeito com a curiosidade dela. Pegou o garfo e apontou para o prato.

— Coma antes que esfrie.

* * *

_Então amores, o nosso Edward está atacando! E a Bella só está com medo do que ele a faz sentir, e eu já disse ela é lenta, mais não é boba! Logo, logo teremos um pedido de casamento, será?_

_Até Domingo Amores... Fiquem com Deus... Bom sabado para vocês... Robsteijooosss!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... No capitulo de hoje vamos ver a aproximação de Edward e Bella... E o Edward está investindo mesmo! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Permaneceriam ancorados ali durante a noite e dormiriam num beliche estreito, a poucos centímetros um do outro, na cabine. Edward instruiu Isabella a descer na frente. Quando ele chegou ao beliche, vinte minutos depois, ela já estava no saco de dormir.

- Quer que deixe a luz acesa? — indagou ele.

- Não. Mas não me importo se quiser deixar acesa. Ante o olhar provocante, ela acrescentou rápido:

— Quero dizer, se quiser ler ou algo assim... Edward apagou a luz e Isabella ouviu o farfalhar de suas roupas ao se despir, bem como o beliche ranger com o peso masculino.

- Foi um dia bom? — indagou ele, baixinho.

- Sim — respondeu Bella. — Obrigada, Edward.

O beliche rangeu novamente quando ele mudou de posição.

— Não precisa me agradecer. Eu me diverti também, e estou ansioso por amanhã.

Talvez Edward também precisasse espairecer. Uma vez, Kate perguntara por que ele não tirava mais folgas, e ele explicara que ninguém permanecia no topo mandriando. Além disso, gostava de estar a par dos negócios, em vez de contratar um administrador.

Tomaram café bem cedo e partiram da enseada. Isabella vestira uma camiseta, para não agravar as queimaduras, e Edward certificou-se de que ela renovasse o filtro solar de hora em hora. Até insistira em lhe aplicar mais creme nas costas enquanto ela estava só de toalha, antes de se vestir.

Quando ancoraram para almoçar, ele pegou o frasco rosa novamente.

- Tire a camiseta — ordenou.

- Não estou usando nada por baixo! — protestou Isabella. As alças do sutiã irritavam sua pele sensibilizada.

A única embarcação visível era um veleiro deslizando na linha do horizonte. Edward suspirou entediado.

— Esconda a frente enquanto eu passo o filtro nas suas costas — instruiu, paciente.

Isabella estava sendo pudica, mas não se expunha desnuda desde que tinha dez anos. Provavelmente, sentia-se mais tímida diante de Edward do que se sentiria com um estranho.

Cruzou os braços enquanto ele puxava a barra da camiseta até os ombros, e estremeceu ao contato com o creme gelado.

- Desculpe-me — pediu Edward.

- Não... A sensação é boa.

Edward riu e espalhou o creme devagar sobre a pele. Espremeu mais filtro na mão e aplicou-o no ombro, massageando-a ao mesmo tempo.

- Considerando que tem uma foto na qual estou nu... sinto-me logrado aqui.

- Éramos crianças. — Ela e Kate, ao menos.

Ele não respondeu e continuou massageando o ombro dela, a palma deslizando sobre a pele quente.

Isabella fechou os olhos. Ele dedicou-se ao outro ombro e então se concentrou de novo nas costas. Por alguns segundos, cessou o movimento, mantendo as mãos sobre as omoplatas. Isabella sentia o calor do sol na cabeça ouvia a água do mar contra o barco e a respiração suave de Edward a lhe agitar os cabelos finos da nuca.

Quando percebeu que ele roçava os lábios de leve na pele atrás de sua orelha, sentiu o corpo se eletrizar.

Então, ele se afastou.

— Pronto — avisou, baixando a camiseta.

Isabella acabou de ajeitar a peça e se voltou, mas ele já estava de costas, guardando o frasco de filtro solar.

Escurecia quando estacionaram diante do prédio de apartamentos. Kate os recebeu à porta de casa e insistiu para que Edward ficasse para o jantar.

Após a refeição, continuaram à mesa, conversando ao sabor de um bom vinho e depois, de café. Já era bem tarde quando Edward afastou a cadeira.

Isabella bocejou e levantou-se também. Franziu o cenho quando suas costas roçaram no espaldar da cadeira.

- O que foi? — indagou Kate.

- Uma queimadura leve de sol.

Tem algo para isso aqui? — indagou Edward.

- Sim, calamina — respondeu Isabella.

- Kate vai ajudá-la. — Ele se voltou para a irmã. — Ela precisa passar algo nas costas.

Kate aplicou-lhe a pomada antes de se recolherem, e novamente na manhã seguinte. Edward telefonou para Isabella à noite.

— Como está a queimadura?

- Melhorando. Mas valeu a pena.  
Ele riu.

- Quer repetir?

- A queimadura?

- Sabe do que estou falando.

- Velejar?

Não necessariamente...

- Ela não respondeu, e ele pressionou, impaciente:

— Um encontro, Isabella.

Ele nunca usara essa palavra antes.

— Em que estava pensando? — indagou Isabella.

— Se estiver livre, podemos ir ao cinema manhã à noite. — Ele fez pausa. — Traga Kate também, se quiser.

Kate, que atendera e lhe passara o telefone, reagiu com surpresa ao convite, o qual declinou.

— Esqueci de lhe avisar: Jacob e Leah virão aqui. Jacob tem outra entrevista para emprego e Leah vai procurar um lugar para eles morarem na cidade. Vão encerrar o dia jantando aqui. Mas não há motivo para você não ir. Divirta-se.

Edward levou-a para casa depois do filme e reconheceu o automóvel estacionado diante do prédio.

- Quer que eu entre?

- Tenho certeza de que Jacob e Leah gostariam de vê-lo. — Saltaram, e Isabella esperou enquanto ele trancava a porta do carro.  
— Sabia que eles estariam aqui hoje?

Deveria? — Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e devagar seguiram ao apartamento.

- Estava imaginando se me convidou para sair hoje apenas para ser gentil.

Pararam na entrada. Estava escuro, pois a luz da iluminação pública não chegava até ali.

— Eu a convidei para sair porque queria passar um tempo com você — esclareceu Edward. — Esperava que aceitasse pelo mesmo motivo.

- Claro que sim — declarou Isabella. — Quero dizer, gosto de sair com você, Edward.

- Fico contente em saber. E é mútuo. Então... pare de pensar em si mesma como objeto de minha caridade pessoal.

No apartamento, encontraram Jacob com o braço ao redor de Leah no sofá, defronte a Kate numa das poltronas antigas.

Após os cumprimentos, Isabella serviu café para si mesma e para Edward. Ele insistiu para que ela ocupasse a outra poltrona e sentou-se no braço, apoiando a mão no espaldar às costas dela.

Como foi a entrevista? — indagou Isabella a Jacob.

- Acho que já garanti a vaga. — Ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. — E Leah encontrou um ótimo apartamento hoje. Se eu conseguir o emprego, poderemos alugá-lo.

- Já marcaram a data do casamento?

- Ainda não. — Jacob olhou para a noiva. — Leah quer que os pais estejam aqui.

Edward contemplou o jovem casal.

— Claro que eles têm de vir.

— Mas não estamos com pressa — assegurou Leah.  
Conversaram mais um pouco e, então, Jacob achou que estava na hora de irem. Edward levantou-se também e, na saída, Leah sugeriu animada:

- Por que não saímos todos juntos um dia? Nós cinco.  
Jacob e Kate concordaram na hora.

- Boa ideia!

Edward ergueu o sobrolho para Isabella, que esboçou um sorriso.

— Seria divertido...

Kate voltou-se para o irmão mais velho.

— Edward?

— Nós gostaríamos, sim. — Ele enganchou o braço casualmente ao de Isabella.

Os irmãos gémeos reagiram admirados. Leah chamou a atenção do noivo:

— Jacob?

Ele desviou o olhar do irmão mais velho, que de repente parecia tão íntimo de Isabella.

— Hein? Ah, vamos...

Edward desvencilhou-se e beijou Isabella rapidamente na boca.

— Boa noite.

Kate fechou a porta e voltou-se, obviamente morta de curiosidade. Isabella deu de ombros e respondeu à pergunta não formulada.

— Somos... amigos. Estamos saindo, de certa forma...

— O que aconteceu no fim de semana no iate? — indagou Kate, direta.

— Nada! Juro que não. Kate parecia fascinada.

― Sabe, às vezes eu achava que Edward tinha um fraco por você, depois que ele voltou da Inglaterra. Ele a observava quando pensava que ninguém estava prestando atenção. Eu o encostei na parede uma vez, mas ele riu e lembrou que você e eu tínhamos a mesma idade, e que sempre tinha considerado você como irmã. E você nunca disse nada... teria dito, não é? Quero dizer, se ele tivesse se insinuado...

- Ele não insinuou nada. Somos amigos — repetiu Isabella. Não foi o que ele dissera? Que ela precisava de um amigo?

- Claro. — Kate não parecia muito convencida. — Só amigos.

Comemoraram o novo emprego de Jacob num restaurante turco que Kate descobrira quando estava saindo com seu último namorado.

Em vez de cadeiras, ocuparam um tipo de sofá baixo e curvo. Kate e Leah riram ao se ajeitarem no estofamento de veludo entre almofadas de seda.

Leah puxou o noivo para seu lado.

- Isto aqui é maravilhoso! Tão diferente...

Vai haver dança do ventre, depois — informou Kate. — Os rapazes vão gostar.

Pediram pratos exóticos e partilharam os pedidos para experimentar o máximo possível da cozinha turca.

Edward ofereceu a Isabella algo escuro e parecido com ameixa, segurando-o entre o indicador e o polegar.

- O que é? — indagou ela.

- Não faço a mínima ideia, mas é bom. Talvez um figo. — Realmente, era delicioso. Edward observou-a e inesperadamente passou o polegar em seu lábio inferior, enxugando o suco que escorrera.

Instintivamente, Isabella lambeu o polegar dele, para não perder nada aquele sabor adocicado e saboroso. Fitaram-se, e Isabella sentiu uma pontada de excitação sexual.

Os olhos de Edward obscureceram-se, um músculo sobressaltando-se no maxilar. Ele pousou o braço no encosto do sofá, quase lhe tocando os ombros.

— Gostoso?

Isabella não conseguiu responder, e apenas assentiu, sem jeito. Não se lembrava de um dia estar tão ciente de outro ser humano.

Quando Edward se inclinou sobre a mesa em busca de outra guloseima para tentá-la, Isabella protestou:

— Eu mesma escolho agora, obrigada. Já me sinto mal de tanto comer...

Edward sorriu. Era um sorriso conhecedor, como se soubesse o que lhe provocava. Naquele instante, todas as luzes se apagaram, num prenúncio de que a apresentação de dança iria começar. Edward recostou-se nas almofadas e fechou a mão no ombro delicado de Isabella, trazendo-a para perto.

Uma dançarina aproximou-se e rebolou para Edward ao som da música exótica. Ele sorriu, mas manteve-se distante. Kate e Leah provocavam Jacob, que fingia estar hipnotizado.

Finda a noitada, Edward levou Isabella e Kate para casa, recusando o convite da irmã para tomar um café.

Kate entrou e deixou a porta encostada. Edward riu.

- Minha irmãzinha tentando ser sutil. Isabella enrubesceu.

- Eu disse a ela que somos apenas amigos.

Disse?

- E não somos...

— Eu sei o que disse. — Ele lhe tomou o rosto nas mãos. — Mas, um dia, pretendo fazer amor com você, Isabella.

Ela perdeu o fôlego.

- Está sendo otimista, não? Eu nunca disse que queria dormir com você. Nem sei se quero.

- Não há pressa. — Ele a fitou detidamente. — Qual é o problema?

- Um passo de cada vez.

- Sim. O que significa ir para a frente. Sou um homem paciente, Isabella. Mais do que imagina, mas não vou marcar passo para sempre. Viver de esperanças e sonhos não é o meu estilo.

Sem esperar resposta, ele a beijou rapidamente na boca e foi embora.

Kate arranjara um novo namorado, Garrett. Jacob e Leah deram uma festa para inaugurar o apartamento em que iam morar depois de casados, e Garrett levou Kate e Isabella, embora Edward tivesse oferecido carona.

Ele estava lá, claro, assim como os pais. Isabella conhecia a maioria dos convidados e conseguiu fingir que se divertia.

Ainda havia poucos móveis no apartamento, e alguns casais dançavam na sala. No meio da festa, o telefone tocou, e Leah se recolheu a um dos quartos para conversar com os pais.

Jacob aproximou-se de Isabella.

- Minha noiva me abandonou temporariamente. Vamos dançar? Ela não pôde recusar, e eles se misturaram aos outros casais.

- Divertindo-se? — indagou Jacob.

- É uma bela festa. — Os outros convidados, ao menos, deviam pensar assim.

- O que há entre você e o velho Eddie?

- O que Kate andou lhe dizendo?

Ela acha que está acontecendo algo.

— Que lhe importa? Ele riu.

- Acho que só quero que todos que amo sejam tão felizes quanto eu.

- Que gentil.

- Sou um bom rapaz — afirmou Jacob, nada modesto, executando uma ousada manobra de dança. — Não concorda?

Isabella concordava. Jacob era cego para muitas coisas, mas um bom rapaz, merecedor da felicidade. Pela primeira vez, Isabella sentiu-se genuinamente contente por ele.

- Está mesmo apaixonado por Leah?

- Sou louco por ela. Obrigado, Isabella, por ter me mandado para os Estados Unidos.

- Eu? Mandado você?

Tinha razão, era uma oportunidade única e não podia deixar passar. Não que imaginasse conhecer alguém como Leah... — Ele sorriu, quase constrangido, — Lembra-se de quando éramos crianças e prometemos nos casar?

Isabella sentiu um nó na garganta e assentiu.

- Você foi a primeira garota que beijei.

- Você foi o primeiro garoto...

- Sim, eu sei. Quando estávamos na universidade, me perguntava se acabaríamos juntos. Mas, claro, você nem pensava nisso.

- Você acha?

Foi tão taxativa para que eu aceitasse a bolsa de estudo. Bem... nunca teria me deixado partir por quatro anos se pensasse seriamente em mim — concluiu Jacob, racional, e riu novamente.  
— Agora, mal suporto ficar sem Leah por quatro minutos!

Um exagero, claro. Mas, quando Leah saiu do quarto com os olhos vermelhos, Jacob pediu licença e foi direto abraçá-la.

Ainda confusa com as revelações de Jacob, Isabella foi para junto dos Cullen e de Edward. Por volta da meia-noite, os Cullen foram embora, e Edward prontificou-se:

- Posso levar você para casa quando quiser. Kate parece disposta a ficar até o fim. — Observou a irmã dançando com o namorado. — O que acha desse Garrett?

- Parece gentil. Eles têm o mesmo senso de humor, mas ainda não se conhecem bem. Ele estava nervoso com a perspectiva de conhecer a família.

- Somos assim tão formidáveis?

- Você é — afirmou Isabella, involuntariamente. — Acho que, quando crianças, os gémeos e eu tínhamos mais medo de você do que de seus pais.

- Nunca ergui um dedo para vocês.

- Não, só que você era grande e... de algum modo, sempre pareceu...

— Autoritário?

Isabella riu.

- Acho que sim. Você se sentia responsável por nós, não é? Protetor?

- Vocês eram tão menores... — Edward parecia triste com a lembrança.

— Mas somos todos adultos agora. — Isabella olhou para Kate.

Edward olhou para a irmã também, mas voltou a se concentrar nela.

Isabella perturbou-se com o olhar.

— É o que espero. — Edward esvaziou seu copo de bebida. Vendo que Isabella já acabara com seu refrigerante, convidou: — Vamos dançar. — Tirou-lhe o copo e o deixou com outros numa mesinha.

Alguém aumentara o volume do som e, para conversar, as pessoas tinham de se achegar, ou gritar para se fazerem ouvir.

Justamente quando Edward e Isabella tomavam posição no meio da sala, a música dançante foi substituída por outra, lenta.

Alguns casais deixaram a pista e foram tomar uma bebida, outros se abraçaram e passaram a se movimentar ao sabor da melodia.

Edward envolveu Isabella com o braço, e ela automaticamente apoiou as mãos nos ombros fortes. Ao fitá-lo, percebeu o quanto estava melancólico, os olhos obscurecidos, e enigmáticos.

Entreolharam-se por um longo tempo, flutuando à melodia suave, quase parados no mesmo lugar. Então, Edward encaixou a mão pouco acima da nádega dela, aproximando-a. Ela se arrepiou ao contato da testa com seu queixo áspero, com a barba despontando.

Isabella imaginou se ele sentia seu pulso acelerado, e se seu cheiro seria tão inebriante quanto o dele lhe parecia. Edward exalava masculinidade e excitação, misturados a perfume de sabonete e roupas com amaciante.

Quando trocaram a música lenta por um ritmo mais acelerado, Edward indagou.

— Quer ir para casa?

Isabella ficou tensa com o pânico que sentiu. Desvencilhou-se, o olhar baixo.

- Se já se cansou da festa, agradeceria uma carona, sim.

Covarde, provocou uma voz interior, que ela tentou ignorar.

- Vamos, então — decidiu Edward.

Isabella ousou fitá-lo. Ele tinha a expressão bastante controlada. Fora, estava mais fresco. Isabella optara por um vestido leve e sentiu frio a caminho do carro de Edward.

— Não trouxe um agasalho? — indagou ele.

— Não achei que ia esfriar. Não se preocupe, no carro é mais quente.

Era um trajeto de dez minutos, e Edward não falou nada até estacionar diante do prédio e acompanhá-la até o apartamento.

Isabella abriu a porta e procurou o interruptor. As luzes espantaram a escuridão, e Edward fechou a porta.

- Está tarde — comentou ela.

- Não tarde demais... — Edward a segurou pelo braço e fez se voltar. — Do que tem medo?

— Não estou com medo.

Edward riu.

— E o que declarava quando Jacob a desafiava a fazer alguma travessura. Estou surpreso por ter sobrevivido à infância. — Fez pausa e percebeu que ela concentrava o olhar na frente de sua camisa social. — Olhe para mim, Isabella.

Ela respirou fundo e ergueu o olhar. Edward a avaliava, sério. Isabella engoliu em seco e, quando falou, a voz saiu rouca:

— O que você quer, Edward?

Ele sorriu.

— Se é realmente adulta, não mais a garotinha, sabe o que quero.

Isabella arregalou os olhos ante o desafio impertinente. O problema era que não confiava nas próprias reações a ele. Era tudo novo demais, perturbador demais. Com certeza, irreal.

— Uma mulher que passou anos apaixonada por um homem não pode simplesmente esquecer, em poucas semanas, mesmo... mesmo sentindo desejo por outro. — Isabella podia admitir, Edward já devia até saber.

Desejo? — questionou ele. — É assim que chama?

Isabella afastou-se.

- Você é um homem atraente, Edward, deve saber disso.

- Obrigado. Mas?

Era difícil explicar aqueles sentimentos contraditórios de fascinação física e rejeição emocional, em meio a pensamentos caóticos.

- Mas você é o mais próximo de um irmão mais velho que jamais tive...

- Não sou seu irmão!

Edward rejeitava o papel implícito, e o fato a inquietava.

Até recentemente, soubera que posição cada Cullen ocupava em sua vida, e qual ela mesma ocupava na deles. Entretanto, desde que Jacob retornara com a noiva a reboque, as relações vinham se alterando radicalmente. Ela não tinha mais lugar no coração de Jacob, que sempre imaginara seu. Com Kate afeiçoando-se à futura cunhada, a consequência inevitável era se sentisse excluída. Até já procurara se afastar um pouco do círculo familiar, pois não era masoquista. Agora, Edward queria ser seu amante!

- Tudo está mudando — desabafou Isabella, relutante em admitir o quanto isso a assustava. Era como voltar ao pesadelo de infância, quando as pessoas que amava desapareciam de repente ou lhe davam as costas, a familiaridade virava estranhamento e perda.

- A vida é assim, Isabella — explicou Edward paciente. — As coisas mudam. Não pode se isolar, a princesinha solitária em sua torre. Todos seguem em frente, deixam o passado para trás, agarram as oportunidades, aceitam riscos, fazem novas amizades. Fazem amor.

- Mas eu não quero...

Quer! — Ele avançou um passo, e ela recuou involuntariamente. Então, viu-se contra a parede, com Edward enorme diante dela, encurralando-a contra a parede. — Você quer, sim. Acaba de admitir que me quer.

— Não me pressione, Edward!

Ele nem a tocava.

- Estou tentando acordar você, Bela Adormecida. Lutando contra a cerca de espinhos que cultivou ao redor de seus sonhos. Diga-me, Jacob pelo menos a beijou alguma vez?

Sim, beijou! — afirmou Isabella, revoltada. — Várias vezes.

O primeiro beijo foi uma experiência desajeitada, quando tinham treze anos, causando mais constrangimento do que prazer. O último foi demorado, terno e comovente, antes de Jacob partir para os Estados Unidos.

Agora, Isabella dava-se conta de que, o que ela vira como promessa, ele vira como despedida, porque, na vida real, o componente romântico do relacionamento de quase uma vida não sobreviveria por quatro anos.

Edward mexeu o maxilar, tenso. Isabella sentia-se perversamente satisfeita por ter lhe desferido um golpe.

— Mas nunca dormiram juntos — apostou ele.

- Como ele podia saber? Ela continuou teimosa, e ele estreitou o olhar, avaliando-a.

- Nunca dormiu com ninguém, não é? — especificou, gentil.

- Não espera que eu responda!

Imperdoavelmente, Edward riu.

Não precisa, virgenzinha — provocou. — Está estampado no seu rosto. — Abrandou a voz. — Talvez eu devesse ter levado isso em conta. Mas, se esteve se guardando para Jacob, o que vai fazer agora?

- Não vou dormir com o primeiro homem que passar! — disparou Isabella.

Ele contraiu os lábios.

- Eu não sugeri isso.

- Você disse que queria fazer sexo comigo.

Ele franziu o cenho. Isabella imaginou se ele ia dizer que ela entendera mal.

Eu quero fazer amor com você — confirmou Edward, cauteloso. — E você também quer.

- Eu não te amo! — gritou ela. — Não do jeito que amo... amava Jacob. — Não era amor aquele desejo, aquela necessidade física que às vezes a deixava desesperada. Era algo primitivo. Assustador.  
Afastou tais pensamentos, sem querer examinar as implicações.

Edward estreitou o olhar.

- Pretérito... ou presente? Supere, Isabella. Jacob está comprometido com Leah. Ele está perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

- Eu sei! — Havia angústia na voz dela. — Já me conformei com isso.

- Então, por que não aceita o que ofereço? — Sem aviso, Edward a arrebatou.

* * *

_E Bella sortuda... pensa em uma mulher de sorte! A Bella está com medo de deixar rolar... Será que a mulher é tão cega que não percebe que o homem é caidinho por ela? Bella procure um oculista mulher! Larga de ser cega kkkk_

_Será que é demias pedir um desses pra Deus? Algumas com tanta sorte!_

_Então amores, Até Terça-Feira... Bom inicio de semana... Que o papai do céu abençõe vocês e suas familias... Robsteijooosssss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meus amores! Boa Tarde minhas Queridas! Tudo bem? Espero que estejam maravilhosamente bem! Acho que nós vamos ter um belo casamento nesse capitulo... Querem participar? É fácil... é só ler *-*... Então, Boa Leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Foi estranho, igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente das outras vezes que Edward a beijara. O mesmo arroubo de prazer, inesperado e assombroso, invadindo seu corpo.

Mas surgiu outro elemento mais erótico, quando ele a provocou com a língua... uma aspereza que era nova e alarmante, como se Edward estivesse determinado a afastar todos os seus pensamentos, as inseguranças.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás, e ele a amparou-a pelos ombros.

Edward parecia disposto a lhe demonstrar uma sexualidade sem amarras, diferente da consideração e ternura que aplicara antes.

Não que a machucasse, ele era habilidoso demais para isso... mas não eram mais carícias gentis, confortadoras... ele a explorava passionalmente. Era uma revelação sexual primitiva. Sentia-se desavergonhadamente assaltada.

A princípio, ficou chocada, tanto por sua própria resposta instantânea quanto pelo poder dos braços de Edward, abraçando-a e beijando-a quase a ponto da agressão.

Então, sentiu o sangue ferver, e a desinibição dele transferiu-se para ela. Retribuiu ao beijo irresponsavelmente, faminta, ansiosa, querendo prová-lo. Arqueando o corpo, permitiu que Edward a levasse a outro plano de excitação.

Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e sentiu os músculos tensos sob as palmas.

Edward a encostou na parede e lhe apalpou os seios, despudoradamente possessivo. Ela já não sentia o corpo como seu, mas como um instrumento de prazer despertado pelos beijos e carícias. Edward encontrou uma passagem pelo vestido e lhe tocou a pele... e ela estremeceu de prazer.

Edward ergueu a cabeça, ofegante.

— Isabella... isso é tortura. Precisamos de uma cama.

_Oh, sim!, _concordou ela em pensamento, e ele se afastou, deixando um espaço frio entre ambos. No entanto, ele mantinha as mãos sobre ela, uma no seio, a outra no quadril.

Fora, alguém fechou a porta de um carro. Isabella ficou tensa e se retraiu horrorizada.

Kate?

Passos rápidos, e a porta do apartamento vizinho abriu-se e fechou-se. Isabella relaxou de alívio, e Edward riu. Achegou-se novamente, mas ela se esquivou, passou à sala e acendeu a luz. Estava abalada, e a sala parecia girar a seu redor.

Edward aproximou-se. Isabella voltou-se, e ele baixou o olhar para o corpete de seu vestido. Um ombro estava descoberto e a renda do sutiã aparecia.

Isabella arrumou-se rapidamente e umedeceu os lábios trémulos. Sentia-se desgrenhada, confusa... e trémula.

Edward avançou um passo, e ela recuou, meneando levemente a cabeça. Fitaram-se, sem saber o que dizer.

Acho que seria demais esperar que as barreiras caíssem tão facilmente...

- Você não é _tão _irresistível. — Isabella sentia necessidade de atacar, enquanto recompunha as defesas. Edward era um oponente formidável e não jogava limpo. Atónita, percebeu que o via como inimigo. Edward. Seu amigo... seu protetor, levemente autoritário, quase irmão mais velho. Até então.

Ele emitiu um som que não chegava a ser risada.

— Acho que provei meu ponto de vista, pelo menos.

Edward com certeza provara que podia fazer com que ela o desejasse... que podia levá-la para a cama. Avassalada por dúvidas, Isabella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Foi quando um medo impreciso se formou, um que não saberia descrever.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, na tentativa inútil de aprumá-los. Tomar a decisão de desistir de Jacob e dos sonhos que alimentara em relação a ele era uma coisa. Ter um caso fogoso com o irmão dele era outra, totalmente diferente. Não podia confiar naquelas emoções novas.

— Nada disso foi verdade!

Edward estendeu as mãos ao longo do corpo.

— Pareceu-me verdadeiro. Muito mais do que sua fixação romântica juvenil por meu irmão.

Era tão cruel. Isabella voltou-se e engoliu em seco. A mesinha estava em total desordem, como sempre. Como sua vida, comparou, de repente irritada. Ela e Kate deviam começar a se organizar.

— Não quero magoá-la, Isabella. Mas estou ficando um pouco cansado de esperar você emergir do seu mundo imaginário.

Ela se voltou irada.

— Acho que sou idiota, sim. Mas não tão boba a ponto de não saber a diferença entre amor e... luxúria.

Edward riu.

— Luxúria? É a segunda vez que diz isso. Suponho que me beijou agora há pouco como se sua vida dependesse disso por causa da luxúria.

Isabella desviou o olhar.

Ele lhe tomou o queixo e forçou-a a encará-lo. —Talvez... eu não me importo. Seja o que tenha sido, foi muito forte. Você me acendeu como um rojão.

- Rojões não duram muito tempo — retrucou Isabella. — São só luz e cor, e então... viram cinzas. — Ela se desvencilhou, mas Edward lhe agarrou o pulso.

- De que tem medo? De que isto vire cinzas?

— É provável que vire — racionalizou ela. — Não é?  
Edward só tivera namoros efémeros, com moças que não chegava a apresentar à família e que ele raramente mencionava. Kate também tivera vários namorados, alguns pareceram sérios por algum tempo. Isabella consolava a amiga quando ela chorava o término de outro relacionamento.

Sempre se considerara felizarda, segura na certeza do amor de Jacob. Agora, sabia o quanto se iludira.

- Se eu e você dormíssemos juntos... sua família ficaria sabendo. Não conseguiríamos esconder deles.

- E daí? Eles gostam de você. Kate vai ficar exultante.

- E quando acabar?

Isabella temia que a família Cullen a rejeitasse depois, por solidariedade ou constrangimento, considerando socialmente desconfortável incluir a ex-amante do filho. Principalmente se ele tivesse uma nova namorada. As implicações eram infinitas. E desoladoras. A simples possibilidade de ser banida da vida deles trouxe de volta as inseguranças de sua infância.

Se os Cullen a rejeitassem, ficaria sozinha no mundo. Estremecia só de pensar. Sentiria de novo a solidão assustadora que experimentara aos seis anos, ao perceber que não podia contar com ninguém, a não ser consigo mesma.

- Não é minha intenção que se acabe — declarou Edward.

- Todos os seus outros namoros acabaram. Eu não suportaria perder meu relacionamento com a sua família, Edward. — E, se ele a deixasse... Empalideceu de medo. — Ou a sua amizade. Ele lhe tomou as mãos.

— Nunca vai perder nada disso, Isabella. É seu para sempre. Nunca perderá Kate... nem Jacob. Se é isso o que a preocupa, há uma solução bem simples.

Isabella recusou de antemão.

- É arriscado demais...

- Ouça — pediu Edward. — Quero muito mais do que alguns meses na sua cama. E sei que você precisa de mais que isso. Não queria Jacob de verdade, mas sim o que ele simbolizava para você... família, estabilidade e segurança, e eu ficaria mais do que feliz em lhe oferecer tudo isso. Case-se comigo.

Isabella achou que não ouvira corretamente. Ia contestar aquela avaliação de seu amor por Jacob, mas as palavras finais de Edward a confundiram. Ficou sem ação.

Edward a avaliava com atenção.

— E então? — pressionou, quando o silêncio prolongou-se. — Quer se casar comigo, Isabella?

De algum modo, ela conseguiu desprender a língua do céu da boca.

- Você não quer se casar! Quero dizer... nunca mostrou tendência a...

- Não acha que está na hora de eu me casar? — questionou Edward. — A maioria dos meus amigos já se casou, ou tem companheira.

- Pensei que você fosse feliz assim.

- Bem, talvez falte algo em minha vida, algo de que você não desconfiava.

- Uma esposa? Ela o encarou e percebeu que, embora o conhecesse havia muito tempo, sempre houvera nele algo que lhe permanecia oculto. Atribuíra a impressão ao fato de ele ser o mais velho, mas a diferença de idade não se destacava tanto agora. De qualquer forma, ele ainda parecia um pouco arredio. Dentre os membros da família, Edward era o que ela menos conhecia.

Agora, ele propunha o relacionamento mais íntimo que podia haver entre homem e mulher.

Edward sorriu terno.

— Eu a quero muito, Isabella, e adoraria... que fosse minha esposa.  
Satisfazer uma necessidade sexual, por mais potente que fosse, não parecia motivo suficiente para assumir tamanho compromisso.

- Se está fazendo isso para me levar para a cama... — começou ela, mas ele a calou com um olhar.

- Sabe... acho isso ofensivo, de certa forma — protestou Edward.

- Desculpe-me. — Isabella sabia que ele não era tão cruel... nem estava desesperado. Ele gostava dela de verdade e talvez isso bastasse para ele. Mas não para ela. — Não posso me casar com um homem que não amo!

Ele estreitou o olhar e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Adotou um tom áspero, quase comercial.

- Ama os meus pais, não?

- Sim, mas é diferen...

- E Alice?

- Gosto muito dela.

- E Kate?

— Claro!  
Edward fez pausa.

- E é louca por Jacob. Está dizendo que sou o único membro da família que não ama?

- Sabe que não é a mesma coisa!

- Então, você me ama.

- De certa forma, sim...

Uma forma que inclui sexo... luxúria... seja lá como chame. Uma emoção adulta, Isabella, não uma ilusão adolescente cor-de-rosa. E eu te amo... — Ele fez outra pausa. — Diria que temos uma base bastante sólida para o casamento.

- É loucura. — Isabella massageou a têmpora, as artérias latejantes.

- Por quê? Todos os dias, pessoas que até pouco tempo antes eram totalmente estranhas uma à outra juram amor e confiança até a morte. Nós nos conhecemos quase a vida toda. Nenhuma surpresa desagradável e, com certeza, nenhum parente hostil.

O argumento era convincente. Isabella não esperava amar novamente como amara Jacob. Edward lhe provocava sensações sexuais que ela nunca se imaginara ser capaz de sentir. E tinham muitas coisas em comum.

Ele usava o argumento mais persuasivo de todos... a promessa de ela concretizar seu lugar na família Cullen, fortalecendo os laços que lhe eram tão importantes.

— Quer filhos? — indagou, sem pensar. Estava mesmo considerando a possibilidade? — Se houvesse crianças, nunca considerariam o divórcio. Ela nunca prejudicaria um filho dessa maneira, e tinha certeza de que Edward também não.

— Espero que tenhamos filhos — replicou ele. — Você gosta de crianças, não gosta?

Isabella sempre imaginara que um dia teria uma família. Mas jamais sem se casar. Fazia questão de que seus filhos tivessem um pai, um que se comprometesse com eles por toda a vida.

Tudo o que Edward dissera fazia sentido, entretanto...

Edward a abraçou, segurando sua cabeça contra o ombro. Então, beijou-a com carinho, demoradamente.

— Temos mais do que sexo — afirmou. — Embora seja importante e eu queira... com você. Se não tivesse demonstrado que quer também, eu não teria nem abordado o assunto. Já sei — adiantou-se, quando ela fez menção de falar. — Seu coração pertence a Jacob. Posso me conformar com isso, até você superar essa fase. Um dia, verá que seu coração está normal... um pouco batido talvez, mas seu novamente. Porque ele não o quer.

Isabella não sabia o que veio primeiro, o beijo ou o som da chave de Kate na porta.

Se Edward ouviu, nem ligou. Ela não retirou as mãos de sobre os ombros fortes. Edward empenhou-se em invadir seus lábios para explorar.

— E o carro de Edward lá fora... — comentou Kate, entrando. — Vocês dois ainda... ooh, desculpem! Estamos interrompendo algo?

Kate estacara no vestíbulo, com Garrett logo atrás. Edward interrompeu o beijo, porém manteve o braço na cintura de Isabella.

- Estão — confirmou, chateado.

- Podemos sair e entrar novamente — sugeriu Kate, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Não — respondeu Isabella. — Vou levar Edward até a porta.  
Kate encarou o irmão.

- Está indo embora?

- Parece.

Isabella abriu a porta ouvindo os cochichos vindo da sala. Edward a fitou mais uma vez.

Ele tinha razão, pensou Isabella. Jacob não a queria, mas seu coração tolo um dia sararia.

— Pense em tudo o que falamos — pediu ele, beijando-a rapidamente. — Telefono amanhã.

Com isso, deixou-a. Isabella esperou até ele o carro dele desaparecer e percebeu que estava trémula, com os joelhos fracos.

Permaneceu recostada na porta por alguns segundos e, então, voltou para a sala.

— Vou me recolher — anunciou, fingindo não notar a expressão curiosa de Kate.

Quinze minutos depois, Garrett foi embora e, dali a segundos, Kate invadia seu quarto.

— Não pode estar dormindo ainda.

Isabella suspirou, sentou-se na cama e acendeu o abajur. Kate pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Vamos, o que está acontecendo entre você e meu irmão?

- Ele me pediu em casamento.  
Kate quase se engasgou.

- Jura? Não acredito! — Atirou-se na cama e abraçou a amiga.

- Eu mesma mal posso acreditar — murmurou Isabella.

- Vai ser minha cunhada! Bem, sempre achei que seria, mas pensei que fosse se casar com... — Sem completar, abraçou a amiga novamente. — Eu disse que ele gostava de você! Você disse sim, não é?

- Não, ainda não. — Isabella não permitiria que o entusiasmo de Kate influísse sua decisão.

- Por que não? — Kate levou a mão à boca. — Oh, lamento. Nós interrompemos, não foi? O ar estava carregado mesmo quando entramos...

- Provavelmente, foi melhor assim. Terei tempo para pensar.

No quê? Conheço você, Bella. Não beijaria Edward daquele jeito, a menos que quisesse. Quando perceberam que estavam apaixonados?

Não podia dizer a Kate que não estavam apaixonados, de verdade.

- Acho que... esta noite.

- A família vai ficar em polvorosa! Vai se tornar legalmente uma de nós. Podemos contar a papai e mamãe amanhã? Ou Edward quer dar a notícia?

- Eu ainda não disse sim — lembrou Isabella.

- Mas claro que vai dizer sim! Você e Edward... é perfeito! Não sei como ninguém notou antes. Os dois sâo tão reservados e sérios, profundos e gostam das mesmas coisas! Ele sempre teve cuidado com você, mas você fazia frente a ele quando éramos crianças. Edward precisa de alguém que ele não pode dominar. Foram feitos um para o outro.

- Acha?

- Totalmente. Mas acho que já sabe disso. Espere até eu contar a Jacob!

- Não!

Bem, não até você dizer sim, acho — concordou Kate. Sentou-se na cama. — Telefone para ele.

- Telefonar para Jacob?

- Não, para Edward! Telefone para ele e tire-o dessa miséria! Ele já deve estar em casa.

Kate foi buscar o telefone sem fio e o entregou a Isabella. Sentou-se na cama de pernas cruzadas.

Era difícil resistir a tanto entusiasmo. Aparentemente, não ocorreu a Kate dar-lhe alguma privacidade.

— Ligue — incentivou ela, e ditou o número.

- Por que não?, considerou Isabella. Claro que não tomava a atitude simplesmente para não desapontar Kate. Tinha muitas outras boas razões. Se todos os Cullen se sentiam como Kate, e Jacob ia se casar com Leah, de qualquer forma... Por que não aceitar o pedido de Edward? Provavelmente, era a melhor oferta que conseguiria.

Quase perfeita, na verdade, com o detalhe de que não se tratava de seu eleito. Edward sabia disso, mas parecia não se importar. Não era como se tivesse de fingir, de enganar. Ele mesmo argumentara que seria sua grande chance de entrar para família Cullen, uma isca tentadora demais para ela.

Como que num sonho, Isabella teclou os números. Encostou o fone no ouvido e esperou. Talvez ele não estivesse em casa...

- Alô? — atendeu Edward, a voz forte e grave.

- Edward? — Isabella tinha as mãos trémulas e suadas. Mordiscou o lábio.

- Isabella?

Ela olhou para Kate, que assentiu vigorosamente, esticou os dois polegares para cima e sorriu encorajadora. Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Eu só queria dizer... a resposta é sim.

Por um instante, pensou que ele não tinha entendido. Então, ouviu um suspiro.

— Obrigado. Muito obrigado, querida.

Querida. Era estranho, mas ela sentiu o coração se derreter e virar uma massa aquecida.

- Obrigada por ter me pedido — sussurrou.  
Ele riu, quase descontraído.

- Foi gentil em ligar. Achei que já estava dormindo.

Estou telefonando da cama.  
Ele reteve o fôlego.

- Vou deixá-la dormir, então. E... Isabella?

- Sim?

Eu te amo. Estou contente por você ter ligado.

- Eu... eu te amo também — replicou Isabella, ciente da presença de Kate. Não era mentira. Conforme Edward observara, havia diferentes tipos de amor.

Edward comprou-lhe um diamante solitário num anel de ouro branco. Mais tarde, Isabella telefonou para a mãe e deu a notícia, com Edward a seu lado.

— Ela ficou contente — comentou, estendendo o telefone. — E quer falar com você.

Edward brincou com a mão de Isabella ornada pelo solitário enquanto falava com a futura sogra.

— Sim... Obrigado. E eu sou um homem de sorte... Não escolhemos a data ainda, mas será logo. — Sob o olhar atento de Isabella, ele detalhava: — Pensei em fazer aqui em Auckland, se não se importar... Claro, vamos mantê-la a par das providências. Minha mãe vai ficar contente em ajudar... Claro... — Devolveu o telefone.

Isabella ainda conversou um pouco com a mãe e, então, desligou.

- Quer uma festa grandiosa? — indagou Edward.

- Não!

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- É bom, porque gostaria de me casar sem alarde. E logo.

- Logo? — Isabella sentiu o coração falhar.

- Não vejo motivo para esperar, e você?  
Isabella engoliu em seco.

- Acho que não.

- Está arrependida? — Sério, ele lhe apertou a mão.

- Você está?

Não. Sei o que quero, Isabella.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por um Segundo ou dois. Desejara Jacob por tanto tempo... Era difícil livrar-se do hábito. Mas devia seguir em frente... precisava seguir em frente.

Concordara em se casar com Edward, que a queria de uma forma que Jacob jamais quisera.

E ela o queria da forma mais fundamental... fisicamente, ao menos. Edward era um homem sexy e bonito, tinha uma empresa bem-sucedida e era do tipo decente e trabalhador. Que mais uma mulher podia querer?

Ergueu a cabeça.

— Eu disse que me casaria com você. Não vou voltar atrás.

— Otimo. — Edward relaxou. — Um mês é suficiente para você providenciar o vestido e o que mais precisar?

Isabella arregalou os olhos.

- Um mês?!

- É pouco?

- Jacob... e Leah.  
Edward estreitou o olhar.

- O que tem eles?

— Não devíamos roubar a festa... quero dizer, casando-nos antes deles. Ficaram noivos antes.

Kate sugerira um casamento duplo, para desespero de Isabella. Edward refutara a ideia, alegando que não dividiria seu dia de casamento com mais ninguém, exceto a noiva.

— Eles não marcaram a data. E não tenho vontade de esperar até eles se decidirem.

Isabella capitulou quando Kate explicou o problema de Leah e Jacob:

— Os pais dela gostariam de dar uma festa tradicional lá e, naturalmente, Leah quer os amigos por perto. Papai e mamãe ficariam felizes em realizar tudo aqui, mas, de qualquer forma, uma das famílias terá de viajar.

Comparado à logística do casamento de Jacob e Leah, o de Bella e Edward foi um exercício de simplicidade. Kate ajudou Isabella escolher o vestido de seda branco simples, com o decote debruado de pérolas em forma de gota. Edward reservou uma capela perto da casa dos pais, e a lista de convidados limitou-se às famílias e cerca de vinte amigos.

Edward contratou um bufe, pois não queria que a mãe se preocupasse com isso.

— Eu disse uma festa pequena... não barata. Quero que se divirta também, e não fique preocupada em esquentar os canapés.

Kate foi a única dama de honra, e Jacob ficou ao lado do irmão no altar.

Isabella entrou na igreja com o padrasto. No fim do corredor, Edward parecia sério e nervoso, mas sorriu quando o padre começou a cerimónia.

Isabella denunciou o nervosismo ao fazer os votos. Edward pronunciou os dele com firmeza, mas, ao colocar a aliança em seu dedo anular, ela sentiu seu leve tremor.

Edward ergueu o véu e a beijou. A seguir, assinaram o livro de registro civil e voltaram pelo corredor da capela.

Jacob cumprimentou o irmão com um tapa nas costas e beijou Isabella levemente nos lábios. Kate abraçou-a forte, seguindo-se a mãe e a sra. Cullen.

Após a sessão de fotografias, voltaram para a casa dos Cullen e iniciaram a festa com doces, salgados, bolo e champanhe.

Tudo aconteceu rápido, até o momento em que deixaram a casa e entraram no carro sob uma chuva de confete.

Edward estacionou o veículo pouco adiante, para se livrarem do confete nos cabelos. Fitou a esposa.

- Não está nervosa, está, Isabella?  
Ela mordiscou o lábio, tensa.

- Não.

- Está nervosa com a enormidade do compromisso? — Ele lhe acariciou o lábio com o polegar, provocando sensações agradáveis.  
— Nada de pressa. Estamos casados. Temos a vida inteira pela frente.

* * *

_É parece que a Bella não resistiu ao nosso menino... Mas quem resistiria? Eu que não!_

_Ela ficou com medo, mais no fim, jogou tudo para alto e aceitou o pedido de casamento... A Bella não boba, eu só achei ela precavida, ela sempre foi solitaria e tem medo de perder aquilo que não teve... Uma Familia! Esse suposto amor que ela sente pelo Jacob, talvez seja uma ilusão... a gente sempre deseja mais aquilo que não se pode ter... Agora eu acho que ela está aberta para o amor!_

_Então meus amores... Até Amanhã... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoosss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amores... Bom Dia! Bom Feriado! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem aproveitando o feriado para um descanso merecido *-*... Bom nesse capitulo teremos. uma noiva, um casamento e a lua de mel... Aproveitem e leiam muito... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Durante o rápido noivado, Edward a beijara com paixão e a acariciara com intimidade, às vezes. Mas sempre se contivera pouco antes da consumação, deixando-a tensa e insatisfeita.

Isabella supunha que ele estivesse respeitando sua inocência, considerando que ela desejava se casar virgem, mas também imaginava que ele quisesse mantê-la em estado de ansiedade para não prorrogar a data do casamento. A rapidez com que ele providenciara tudo sugeria um temor de que ela desistisse.

Bem, ela não desistira. Agora, como ele diria, estavam casados, com a vida toda pela frente.

Mas primeiro havia aquela noite...

Edward reservara uma suíte num hotel da cidade, onde ficariam antes de embarcar no vôo para Rarotonga, nas ilhas Cook, em viagem de uma semana.

A suíte não era a nupcial, mas tinha uma vista maravilhosa do porto Waitemata e do mar azul-esverdeado... além de uma cama _king size. _Completavam a decoração uma pequena mesa no canto com duas cadeiras. Haviam trazido uma garrafa de champanhe fechada e duas taças.

Isabella desviou o olhar da cama e aproximou-se da janela panorâmica. Escurecia. As luzes brilhavam ao longo da praia e era possível ver o contorno dos navios contra o mar inquieto.

Edward aproximou-se e pousou o braço em seus ombros. Apreciaram a paisagem em silêncio, à medida que mais luzes surgiam e a água escurecia. Umas poucas estrelas brilhavam no céu.

Edward encaixou a mão em sua nuca delicada e começou a massageá-la. Era relaxante e, ao mesmo tempo, erótico. Isabella inclinou a cabeça para a frente, permitindo que ele aliviasse a tensão que se acumulara ali durante o dia.

- Pensei em chamarmos o serviço de quarto e pedir o jantar — sugeriu ele.

- Hum... Está bem. — Isabella pressionou o pescoço contra a mão forte que tanto a confortava.

Edward inclinou o rosto e a beijou, posicionando-a melhor para acessar a boca.

Isabella correspondeu ao beijo sem fingir, entreabrindo os lábios ansiosa. Voltou-se e se segurou nos ombros dele. Edward deteve-se por um segundo, como que surpreso, e então enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos sedosos, aprofundando o beijo, colando seus corpos.

Edward ergueu a cabeça, acariciou-lhe as costas e a segurou pelos quadris, afastando-a um pouco. Tinha os olhos obscuros no rosto levemente enrubescido.

- Sobre o jantar...

- Que jantar? — Isabella o enlaçou ao pescoço e lançou um olhar provocante.

Edward parecia confuso.

— Aquele que planejei para acompanhar o champanhe. — Indicou a garrafa na mesa. — Antes...

- Quer me embebedar novamente?  
Ele sorriu divertido.

- Relaxá-la um pouco. Pensei que estivesse assustada.  
Isabella sentiu um tremor de excitação.

- Tem de haver uma primeira vez.  
Edward ficou sério.

- Não precisa ser esta noite. Não se você preferir esperar.  
Isabella enterneceu-se. Apesar da pressa em se casar e do desejo perceptível, Edward estava disposto a respeitar seu ritmo. Era um gesto de cavalheirismo pelo qual ela não esperara, mas ainda assim característico de Edward.

Passou a ponta da língua nos lábios.

— Não quero esperar. Você quer?

Ele respirou fundo, agarrou-a pelas nádegas e puxou contra si.

— Dentre as perguntas mais tolas que já ouvi, minha querida esposa, essa leva o primeiro prémio.

Isabella riu, e ele a beijou novamente, abafando o riso. Ela o abraçou enquanto correspondia sem inibição, provocando-a com a língua e os dentes.

Edward se afastou, ofegante, e estreitou o olhar.

- Quem a ensinou a beijar assim?

- Você — provocou ela, ofegante. — Está reclamando?

- Raios, não! — Febril, Edward a ergueu nos braços e carregou para a cama.

Isabella livrou-se dos sapatos. Ele também se sentou, para descalçar os sapatos e as meias. A seguir, despiu o paletó e a camisa.

Observando-o fascinada, Isabella sentiu o coração disparado e o desejo despertando seu corpo.

Edward levantou-se e foi à mesa. Abriu a garrafa, serviu as taças com a espuma transbordando e levou a bandeja até o criado-mudo.

— Chegue para lá.

Ela obedeceu, e Edward afastou a colcha, o acolchoado e o lençol, empilhando alguns travesseiros. Convidou a esposa a se acomodar enquanto arrumava o outro lado da cama.

Finalmente, ele se instalou ao lado dela, entregou-lhe uma taça e tilintaram os cristais.

— A nós.

Edward esvaziou metade da taça de uma vez. Isabella provou o champanhe e sentiu as bolhas estourarem na língua.

Então, Edward aproximou-se mais, e ela sentiu a língua dele nos lábios, degustando o sabor.

Ante seu lamento, ele recuou.

— Não gostou?

- Não! Quero dizer... não é isso.  
Ele sorriu.

- Gostou?

- Isabella tomou outro gole de champanhe antes de responder.

- Gostei.

Ótimo. Avise se eu fizer algo de que não goste.  
Criativo, Edward mergulhou um dedo na taça e o encostou na base do pescoço dela. Isabella arrepiou-se ao contato com o líquido gelado, antes que o marido lambesse o champanhe, sedutor.

Isabella entreabriu os lábios e sentiu o rosto queimar. Sério agora, Edward beijou-a novamente, exigente, pressionando-a contra os travesseiros.

Quando concluíram mais aquele beijo, ele a avaliou... Isabella parecia confusa e excitada. De repente, despejou um pouco de champanhe no ombro dele e, ousada, inclinou-se para a frente e capturou a gota com a língua.

Edward prendeu a respiração. Terminou o champanhe e colocou a taça sobre o criado-mudo. Determinado, começou a desabotoar a blusa dela.

O sutiã rendado expunha metade dos seios. Isabella sentiu o coração palpitar. Edward admirou os volumes antes de traçar a borda com o dedo. Então, afastou a blusa, e ela o ajudou.

Afobado, Edward lhe desabotoou a calça e abriu o zíper.

— Levante-se — instruiu ele.

Isabella o ajudou a livrá-la da calça. Por baixo, usava uma calcinha minúscula, conjunto com o sutiã.

— Lindo...

Isabella tomou mais champanhe, nervosa e fascinada.

Edward a abraçou e beijou novamente.

Isabella sentiu uma doce tensão crescer dentro dela. A cabeça zunia. Apertou a haste da taça na mão e estremeceu, excitada.

Edward descolou os lábios e tomou-lhe a taça, colocando-a ao lado da sua. Então, estendeu-a melhor na cama, beijou-a novamente e passou a massageá-la. Ela retribuiu, achando tudo estranho, porém incrivelmente fascinante.

Foram minutos sem-fim de preliminares, até que Isabella emitiu um gemido rouco. Edward ergueu a cabeça.

- Sim?

_- Sim... _— Ela mal conseguiu pronunciar o monossílabo.  
Ele afastou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-a na testa.

- Não há o que temer.

Isabella não estava assustada, mas desesperada por ele. Além de profundamente grata pela iniciação paciente com que a presenteava.

Era estranho e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Edward posicionou-se, mas uma frágil barreira o deteve. Isabella viu a expressão tensa. Ele permaneceu imóvel, esperando por ela, ofegante.

Isabella experimentou movimentar-se, mas a barreira persistia.

Então, ela cerrou os dentes e tomou a iniciativa. Ante a dor, gritou.

— Desculpe-me, querida — lamentou Edward. — Se quiser parar...

Ela meneou a cabeça e mordiscou o lábio.

A barreira se fora. A dor arrefecera. Logo, flutuava, e sabia que ele também atingira o auge, mantendo-a segura nos braços enquanto ambos estremeciam em êxtase, ofegantes.

Edward a beijou.

- Você está bem?

- Melhor impossível.— Isabella o enlaçou ao pescoço. — E você?

- Precisa perguntar? — Ele a beijou novamente. — Sempre soube que você seria uma amante maravilhosa, mas não esperava que fosse tão fantástico já na primeira vez.

- Nem eu — confessou ela. — Obrigada, Edward.

- Não diga isso. Obrigado por se casar comigo, Isabella. E por ser tão corajosa e linda. Você é formidável.

Isabella estava contente por ter lhe dado prazer. Sentia-se leve e, quando ele se afastou, experimentou uma sensação de perda.

Mais tarde, tomaram banhos juntos e sentaram-se com decoro para saborear o jantar e mais champanhe.

Então, o desejo se manifestou, intenso, e voltaram para a cama, para os braços um do outro.

A semana inteira de lua-de-mel foi como a noite de núpcias. De dia, passeavam nas praias de areia branca, mergulhavam nas águas cristalinas de uma área de coral, saboreavam pratos exóticos com sabor de coco e assistiam a apresentações de dançarinos das ilhas Cook no hotel.

Na dança sensual e convidativa, os homens permaneciam meio agachados e batiam nas coxas musculosas cor de canela enquanto circundavam as mulheres, que rebolavam os quadris sensualmente, o olhar baixo, ao ritmo dos tambores.

Edward alugou uma lambreta, a forma mais comum de transporte por ali, e conheceram a ilha inteira, Isabella na garupa, agarrada à cintura de Edward. Visitaram plantações de coco e inhame nas colinas do interior, caminharam por trilhas ladeadas por hi-biscos, bananeiras com flores roxas enormes e descobriram uma pequena clareira escondida. Protegidos pela vegetação fechada, deitaram-se na relva macia e fizeram amor.

Isto aqui é um pedaço do paraíso — definiu Isabella, depois, aninhada junto a Edward sob os raios de sol filtrados pelas folhas das árvores. Dali, podiam ouvir as ondas se quebrando contra o recife de coral que circundava a ilha. Ao redor, as palmeiras gingavam ao sabor da brisa morna. — Um paraíso tropical!

Paraíso é onde você está — lisonjeou Edward. — Mas... — Afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos do rosto. — Nunca vou me esquecer deste lugar. Quero fazer você feliz, Isabella. E mantê-la feliz para sempre.

Na última noite, participando de uma festa para os hóspedes, Edward surpreendeu Isabella convidando-a para dançar. Indiferente a seus protestos, ele a desafiou a dançar como as nativas, enquanto ele seguia o exemplo dos homens.

A princípio constrangida, ela logo pegou o ritmo e se soltou. As batidas dos tambores ficaram mais ligeiras, frenéticas e, no final, ela estava sem fôlego.

Os dançarinos retiraram-se sob uma salva de palmas, e então uma pequena banda iniciou uma melodia de jazz. Em vez de voltar à mesa, Edward puxou Isabella pela mão, e passaram a dançar lentamente em meio a outros casais.

Isabella usava um sarongue de algodão, normalmente vendido nas feiras locais, e uma blusinha branca. Edward mantinha a mão em suas costas nuas e movia sutilmente o polegar sobre a espinha.

A certa altura, ele apoiou o queixo na testa dela, suas coxas se roçando. As luzes diminuíram, e Isabella fechou os olhos para saborear o feitiço da noite tropical, a música e o homem que a abraçava.

Sentia-se viva e satisfeita... como não se lembrava de experimentar havia anos. Passara tempo demais em estado de suspensão, esperando que sonhos se concretizassem sem que movesse uma palha para isso.

De repente, tomara outra direção. Despertara do sonho e encontrara uma realidade infinitamente mais excitante e satisfatória.

Apertou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward e apoiou o rosto contra o ombro forte. Quando a música terminou, ele não a liberou completamente e perguntou:

Quer ir agora?

Sim. — Ela queria Edward. Queria sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, a boca sobre a dela, a masculinidade novamente dentro dela, levando-a ao êxtase, que parecia mais intenso a cada noite.

O hotel compunha-se de chalés individuais com telhados de colmo, cercados de palmeiras altas e arbustos perfumados. A trilha que levava a cada unidade era fracamente iluminada.

Nas suítes, janelas com tela permitiam que o perfume da vegetação invadisse o quarto e que o luar se derramasse sobre a cama ampla, emprestando uma tonalidade azulada aos lençóis brancos.

Isabella admirava a lua pela janela quando Edward aproximou-se e a abraçou pela cintura. Ele a beijou no pescoço, e ela deixou a cabeça pender para trás.

Edward a fez se voltar e a encostou na parede, beijando-a até deixá-la tonta. As cegas, foi tateando à procura do nó do sarongue, enquanto Isabella lhe desabotoava a camisa. Ao se achegar a ele, sentiu a confirmação do quanto ele se excitara.

Nus, caíram na cama juntos e, em poucos segundos, ela gritava de prazer, enquanto Edward gemia de satisfação.

Após o momento de êxtase, Isabella se voltou para o marido e admirou seu dorso ao luar, ouvindo o sussurro do vento entre as palmeiras. O rosto dele estava na penumbra, mas ele lhe acariciou os cabelos e a puxou mais uma beijo.

Isabella recostou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou. Sentiu um estímulo na pele e juntou seus corpos. Voltou-se para beijar a pele salgada, e ele a abraçou com mais força. Estava feliz. Nunca estivera tão próxima de outro ser humano.

Isabella se lembraria daquela noite por muito tempo. Partilharam algo especial e íntimo antes de voltar à Nova Zelândia, um tipo diferente de realidade.

Realidade agora significava voltar ao trabalho e passar o dia longe de Edward. Implicava também instalar-se no apartamento dele e adaptar-se a seu estilo de vida.

Edward abrira espaço para suas roupas no closet. Ela arrumou seus produtos de higiene pessoal e maquiagem no banheiro, e abasteceu os armários da cozinha com temperos e outros ingredientes que ele jamais pensara em comprar.

- Eu geralmente como fora ou peço para entregarem — justificou-se ele, quando chegou em casa no primeiro dia e a encontrou preparando o jantar. — Você também trabalha. Não há necessidade de voltar correndo e fazer o jantar para mim.

- Eu gosto de cozinhar. — Isabella colocou no forno um refratário com batatas recheadas. — Se não quiser que eu...

- Eu não disse isso. Só não pretendo que vire uma dona de casa em tempo integral.

- Não vou virar — afirmou Isabella. — Passe-me aquela tigela de vidro, por favor. Preciso dela para a salada.

Edward atendeu, e então foi trocar de roupa. Isabella preparara também filé mignon com legumes.

— Parece ótimo — elogiou ele. — Não sou de cozinhar.  
Isabella fitou-o curiosa.

- Você preparou um ótimo café da manhã quando fiquei aqui, na noite em que nosso apartamento se inundou.

- Ah, café da manhã é diferente. Nos finais de semana, sempre faço ovos com toicinho defumado.

- Para dois? Sem motivo, Isabella sentiu ciúme ao imaginar quantas mulheres já haviam se sentado àquela mesa após uma noite de paixão... quantas haviam partilhado a cama de Edward.

Não seja tola, repreendeu-se. Ele não se casara com nenhum delas, certo?

Ele se casara com ela... Isabella. Porque estava pronto para se estabelecer, e preferia fazê-lo com alguém que conhecia desde criança.

A decisão parecia razoável... e maçante.

- Gosta de estar casado? — indagou, sem pensar.

- Gosto de estar casado com você, Isabella. — Ele uma pausa. — E você, está gostando?

- Estou.

Isabella gostava de estar com ele e, com certeza, não se sentia aborrecida. Além disso, Edward tinha senso de humor e era gentil, além de amante criativo e excitante. Sabia que o surpreendera e o satisfizera ao mostrar um apetite sexual compatível ao dele. Desafiavam-se a encontrar novos limites de prazer, chegando frequentemente à exaustão. E Edward sempre garantia o prazer dela como o dele próprio.

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Você é um marido atencioso, Edward.  
Ele se levantou e começou a tirar a mesa.

- Acho que é a minha deixa...

Isabella nunca se dera conta da intensidade da vida social de Edward. Não lhe faltavam festas, jantares, passeios de iate nos fins de semana, encontros de negócios, e agora era seu dever acompanhá-lo.

Os amigos dele pareceram gostar de conhecê-la. A esposa do sócio, Angela, foi calorosa nos cumprimentos. Almoçavam numa churrascaria quando, a certa altura, as duas foram ao toalete para retocar a maquiagem.

Edward só se dedicou aos negócios durante muito tempo. Estava na hora de ele ter um relacionamento de verdade.

- Ele teve namoradas — lembrou Isabella.

Angela Travers ajeitou os cabelos castanho-escuros e contraiu os lábios.

- Ah, mas nenhuma delas era o que ele precisava. — Puxou um lenço de papel e absorveu o excesso de batom.

- E do que ele precisa, na sua opinião? — indagou Isabella.

- Alguém que o coloque em primeiro lugar — opinou Angela, franca. — Alguém que o ame realmente, alguém que não o use apenas, e que não o decepcione.

Sentindo-se culpada, Isabella foi mais além.

— Alguém o decepcionou?  
Angela hesitou.

— Não sei ao certo. Sempre tive a impressão de que ele tem uma mágoa bem no fundo. E nenhuma daquelas mulheres com quem ele andou ajudou muito. Você o conhece há muito tempo, não? Pensei que soubesse...

Isabella meneou a cabeça.

— Ele é mais velho e, quando éramos crianças, a diferença se destacava. Desde que ele deixou a casa dos pais, só o via nas reuniões de família... até recentemente.

- Mas você o ama?

- Sempre o amei. — Era verdade, embora fosse algo diferente do que sentira por Jacob.

Diferente, mas... De repente, toda a angústia acerca de Jacob retornou com força. Romantismo adolescente, taxara Edward. _Pup__py love. _Estaria certo?

- Desculpe-me, não devia estar questionando. Só que Ben e eu gostamos muito de Edward, e queremos que ele seja feliz — explicou Angela.

- Eu também. — Devia-lhe isso, ao menos.

- Claro que sim. — Angela afagou-lhe o braço. — Não devia estar me intrometendo. Atribua ao vinho. Nunca me dei bem com bebida...

* * *

_Ai meu Deus... Edward seu lindoooo U.U ... Como pode ser tão perfeito? Gente sério, eu quero um pra mim... Será que se eu pedir de presente de aniversário eu ganho um? kkkk _

_Bom Eu disse para vocês que a Bella é lerda, mais não é burra!_

_Amores bom feriado para vocês... Descansem... Fiquem com Deus... Até Sexta minhas queridas... Robsteijoooossss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus Amores... Bom Diiaaaaa! Como vocês estão? Espero que muito bem... Bom no capitulo de hoje o Jacob vai levar um pé na bunda! Ficarão curiosas? Então, bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Certo dia, Jacob e Leah os convidaram para jantar.

— O que acha? — indagou Edward. Isabella deu de ombros.

― Não podemos recusar, não é?  
Ele refletiu.

— Acho que não — declarou, finalmente. — E melhor aceitarmos, então.

Kate e Garrett também foram convidados, e os gémeos se provocaram mais do que nunca, respondendo um ao outro com argúcia e bom humor. Leah sorria muito, mas se mostrava mais quieta do que o normal.

Isabella sorriu ao ver Jacob rir de algo que a irmã dissera. Amava ambos, e isso nunca mudaria, mas experimentou alívio ao perceber que seus sentimentos por Jacob tinham mudado radicalmente. A afeição estava presente, mas não havia mais aquela dor no coração, o desejo de uma relação mais próxima.

Estava acabado. Jacob era alguém a quem fora chegada, mas não íntima. E, comparado ao irmão, ele agora lhe parecia muito jovem.

Foi tomada por uma nova sensação de leveza e liberdade. Estava feliz, quase demais. Quando Jacob fez um trocadilho bobo e Kate gemeu alto, completou a brincadeira, divertida, e os três travaram uma batalha de respostas e contra-respostas, para deleite de Leah, Garrett e Edward.

Jacob serviu mais vinho à noiva.

- E ótimo que vocês se dêem tão bem — comentou Leah.

- Somos amigos desde sempre — afirmou ele. — Fico contente por Edward ter tido o bom senso de se casar com Isabella. É a melhor coisa que podia ter feito.

- Eu concordo — declarou Edward.

- Obrigada, Jacob — replicou Isabella, graciosa. — Estou contente também.

Trocaram um sorriso, e Isabella sentiu uma onda de felicidade e ternura por Jacob, um sentimento sem qualquer conotação sexual. Ele voltara a ser só seu amigo de brincadeiras. Como fora tola ao acreditar que o namorico de criança era amor de verdade. Agora, sabia como aquele sentimento era fraco comparado ao amor adulto e duradouro. Não conseguia se imaginar casada com mais ninguém, exceto Edward.

Leah levantou-se para levar os pratos e trazer a sobremesa, e Isabella foi à cozinha para oferecer ajuda.

- Pode fatiar a torta de queijo. — Leah indicou o quitute na mesa. — Vou colocar a salada de frutas na tigela.

- Deixe comigo. — Isabella pegou uma faca e começou a fatiar a torta de queijo.

- Comprei a salada pronta — revelou Leah, constrangida. — Não sou muito de cozinha. — Retirou a lata de salada de frutas do armário.

- O frango estava delicioso — assegurou Isabella.  
Leah torceu o nariz.

- O arroz ficou grudento!

- Não, estava ótimo. Ninguém reclamou, não é?

- Vocês todos são muito gentis. — Leah brigava com o abridor de latas. — Oh, raios... não consigo nem abrir uma lata! — Frustrada, abandonou o enlatado no balcão.

- Deixe que eu faço isso. — Isabella pegou o abridor, certificando-se de instalar bem o instrumento antes de girar a manivela que acionava a roda cortante. Num segundo, removia a tampa.

- Obrigada. — Leah pegou a lata e despejou o conteúdo numa tigela grande. — Tínhamos um abridor de latas elétrico em casa.  
Deu uma fungadela.

- Você pode comprar um aqui. — Isabella estranhou o comportamento da moça. — Você está bem, Leah?

Leah deu outra fungadela e levou a mão aos olhos, mas isso não barrou as lágrimas.

Isabella colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Leah.

- O que foi?

- Estou bem... — Leah pegou uma folha de toalha de papel, assoou o nariz e enxugou os olhos. — Eu amo Jacob — afirmou. — Só que... às vezes, sinto saudade de casa. Não vai contar nada a ele, vai?

- Ele sabe como se sente?

- Ele sabe como me sinto em relação a ele.

- Se sente tanta saudade de casa, não devia contar?

- Não quero que ele me ache infantil. — Leah endireitou os ombros. — Eu levo a salada. Você leva a torta?

- Devíamos convidar Jacob e Leah para vir em casa — comentou Isabella, mais tarde, quando Edward entrava com o carro na garagem.

Ele puxou o freio de mão e apagou os faróis e lanternas.

- Não se importa?

- Ela precisa de amigos.

- Achava que você seria a última pessoa na terra...

- Quer ver seu irmão feliz, não quer?

Claro. — Edward tirou a chave da ignição e saltou.

Já no apartamento, Isabella preparava-se para dormir, satisfeita com o jantar, o vinho, a conversa descontraída, porém preocupada com a revelação repentina de Leah.

Edward ainda não estava no quarto e ela já ia se instalar entre os lençóis, mas decidiu verificar o que ele fazia na sala.

Encontrou-o na penumbra, junto à janela, contemplando a vista da cidade.

— Edward?

Quando ele se voltou, Isabella viu o brilho do copo em sua mão. Ela se aproximou, o cetim da camisola roçando-lhe as coxas.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tomando um drinque para encerrar a noite. Quer um também? — Edward parecia distante, e Isabella não conseguia ver-lhe o rosto.

- Não, já bebi demais hoje. — Lembrava-se de que Edward bebera pouco no jantar, pois ia dirigir. Ele nunca fora compulsivo com relação a álcool.

Isabella permaneceu ao lado dele, observando as luzes distantes, enquanto ele acabava a bebida. Edward pousou o copo no peitoril da janela. Gotas de chuva atingiram o vidro e escorreram, captando outros pontos brilhantes no trajeto. Isabella sentiu um arrepio e abraçou-se.

- Está com frio. — Edward lhe abraçou os ombros e esfregou a pele arrepiada.

- Na verdade, não.

A chuva se intensificou, borrando a imagem, os pontos luminosos mesclando-se como numa pintura abstraía. Isabella apreciou o perfil de Edward, contra a janela, forte e intransponível. Então, sentiu-se fria de verdade. Fria e excluída.

— Edward?

Ele se voltou devagar, como se só agora se desse conta de sua presença.

— Sim, Isabella?

Ela disfarçou a preocupação.

- Nada. Não vem dormir?

- Está me convidando?  
Isabella sentiu o coração disparar.

- Precisa de convite? — Fez pausa. — Sabe que é sempre bem-vindo.

- Sempre?

Ela nunca o recusara, exceto por motivos óbvios.

— Claro. Com certeza, sabe disso.

— Os homens nunca sabem ao certo. As mulheres podem fingir...  
Isabella nunca imaginara Edward sem confiança naquele assunto. Tentou ver-lhe o rosto, mas estava escuro demais para discernir a expressão.

- Eu não finjo — assegurou. — Nunca fingiria. Além disso, não há necessidade.

- Você não tem... fantasias?

Isabella só fantasiava quando ele não estava por perto, imaginando como poderiam estar.

- Você fantasia? — rebateu, cogitando se Edward pensava em alguma atriz ou modelo quando faziam amor.

- Por que fantasiar? — questionou ele, abraçando-a. — Quando a concretização de todas as minhas fantasias está bem aqui?

Era algo extravagante para se dizer e que satisfaria qualquer mulher. No entanto, Isabella ficou apreensiva. Talvez porque não conseguisse acreditar. Para afastar a pequena dúvida, ergueu o rosto, convidando-o para um beijo, enquanto o enlaçava ao pescoço.

— Obrigada, Edward.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente em seguida. Através do tecido fino da camisola, Isabella sentiu a ereção dele quando colaram seus corpos. Ambos já estavam ofegantes e não conseguiram chegar ao quarto. Edward despiu-se, livrou-a da camisola e se estenderam no sofá. Ele ajeitou as almofadas para aumentar o conforto. A chuva açoitava o vidro da janela quando se uniram. A certa altura, Edward sussurrou aflito:

— Diga meu nome, Isabella. Diga que sabe quem eu sou...

Quase desmaiando de prazer e sem entender o pedido, Isabella atendeu. Edward gemeu alto quando atingiram o êxtase.

Permaneceram abraçados e ofegantes enquanto se recuperavam do momento de prazer intenso.

— Pareceu fingimento? — indagou Isabella.

Sentiu a respiração dele junto ao pescoço, e então ouviu uma risada leve.

— Não — respondeu Edward. Levantou-se, ergueu-a nos braços e levou-a para o quarto. — Pareceu... a melhor coisa do mundo.

Aquela não fora a primeira vez que não conseguiram chegar à cama. Já tinham feito amor no sofá, no chão, na poltrona, até na cozinha e no banheiro e algumas vezes no carro, impacientes de mais para entrar em casa após um programa noturno.

Às vezes, Isabella tinha a impressão de que havia um toque de desespero no ato de amor de Edward, o que a deixava inquieta. Era quase como se aquele fosse o único canal certo de comunicação entre ambos.

Haviam concordado em não evitar a gravidez. Entretanto, apesar da vida sexual muito ativa em quatro meses de casamento, Isabella continuava tendo suas regras.

A sogra riu ao saber de sua preocupação.

— Estão casados há muito pouco tempo! Se não acontecer nada em um ano ou mais, seria bom consultar um médico. Enquanto isso, o melhor que tem a fazer é relaxar. Tenho certeza de que Edward não está preocupado...

Às vezes, contudo, Isabella flagrava o marido observando-a como se esperasse por algo. Talvez se sentisse mais ansioso para ter filhos do que admitia.

Então, Kate lhe telefonou no trabalho um dia, parecendo muito agitada.

- E Jacob — disparou ela, e Isabella sentiu o coração estacar. — Leah foi embora.

- Embora? — Isabella estava confusa. Leah deixara Jacob?

- Ele está arrasado — contou Kate. — Seu estado é lamentável.

- Onde ele está? E para onde Leah foi?-

- Para casa. Voltou para os Estados Unidos. Jacob passou a noite lá comigo. Estou preocupada com ele, Isabella. Pode ajudar?

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Garrett e eu vamos jantar na casa dos pais dele esta noite, e não gostaria que Jacob chegasse em casa e não visse ninguém, depois do trabalho.

- Não se preocupe, Kate — declarou Isabella, decidida. — Vou cuidar para que ele não fique sozinho.

Isabella aguardava à porta do apartamento de Jacob quando ele apareceu. Ele a fitou apático, sem mostrar surpresa.

- Kate lhe contou — concluiu.

- Sim. — Isabella o tocou no braço. — Lamento muito.

Ele abriu a porta esperando que ela entrasse sem convite. Estava pálido e parecia cansado, os lábios comprimidos.

- Foi gentil vindo aqui, mas não preciso de enfermeira.

- Não sou enfermeira, sou sua amiga. E sua cunhada. A segunda melhor coisa depois de uma irmã.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Quer tomar alguma coisa? Vou preparar um uísque para mim.  
Isabella preferiu não admoestá-lo quanto à prudência de ingerir álcool naquele momento. Se Jacob queria afogar a tristeza, imaginava que ele tivesse esse direito.

— Gim e limão? — indagou ele.

Isabella assentiu e sentou-se no sofá. Jacob andava pela sala, olhava a rua pela janela, pegava livros e objetos decorativos só para abandoná-los novamente, como se não soubesse o que fazer entre cada gole de uísque.

— Quer falar sobre o assunto? — indagou Isabella.

Havia uma fotografia de Leah, sorridente, numa estante. Jacob pegou o porta-retrato.

— Sou um cara insensível, Isabella? Devia ter notado que ela estava infeliz?

— Ela não se mostrava infeliz o tempo todo.  
Ele animou-se um pouco.

— Tem razão. Quero dizer, ela não podia estar fingindo todo o tempo em que nós... — Voltou a ficar sombrio. — Mas era um cabo de guerra entre mim e sua vida anterior. E eu perdi.

— Você lutou por isso?  
Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Choramos com isso. — Constrangido, tomou outro gole. — Eu a levei ao aeroporto esperando que ela mudasse de ideia — contou, contemplando a bebida no copo.

Em casa, Isabella encontrou Edward sentado no sofá, diante de uma pilha de papéis na mesinha, com uma caneta na mão e um copo vazio ao lado. Ainda usava a camisa de trabalho, mas desabotoara o colarinho e arregaçara as mangas.

— Parece cansada — comentou ele. — Quer uma bebida?

- Já bebi bastante, obrigada.  
Edward ergueu o sobrolho.

- Ah, é?

Não tanto quanto Jacob, que ela deixara dormindo no sofá, após lhe retirar os sapatos e cobri-lo com um cobertor.

- Duas doses de gim com limão. Recebeu o recado? — Gravara mensagem na secretária eletrônica, informando aonde iria, mas, como Jacob estava ouvindo, não entrara em detalhes.

- Como Jacob está? E Leah? O que aconteceu?

- Ela voltou para os Estados Unidos.

Edward reagiu chocado. Parecia até ter-se transformado em pedra.

- Ela o deixou?

- Estava com saudade de casa. Mais do que Jacob imaginava, acho. Ele está muito abalado, e Kate ia conhecer os pais de Garrett hoje.

Edward a fitou.

- E você foi confortá-lo.

- Ele precisava de alguém. — Isabella sentia as lágrimas nos olhos. Estava cansada e estressada após dar apoio e amizade por horas, enquanto Jacob falava, chorava e finalmente adormecia, anestesiado pelo álcool. Ficara chocada e atónita com a cena que presenciara, sentindo-se culpada.

Isabella enxugou as lágrimas com a mão. Edward não se mexeu.

— Vou dormir.

No banheiro, ela lavou o rosto com água fria. Pobre Jacob. E pobre Leah. Lamentava demais por ambos.

Já se arrumava no quarto quando se assustou com um som de vidro se quebrando. Edward devia ter derrubado algo. Vestiu uma camisola de seda e instalou-se na cama. Queria Edward ao seu lado, queria sentir seu corpo quente junto ao dela, os lábios dele nos seus, unir-se a ele...

Mas, quando ele finalmente se deitou, ela já dormia.

Pela manhã, Isabella acordou deprimida. Edward parecia cansado.

Havia um embrulho em jornal no balcão da cozinha. Quando Isabella o pegou, Edward alertou-a:

- Cuidado... eu devia ter jogado no lixo.  
Ela o fitou curiosa.

- Eu... deixei cair o copo ontem à noite — explicou ele.  
Isabella lembrava-se vagamente do barulho na noite anterior.  
Edward guardava documentos na pasta quando o telefone tocou. Atendeu e passou o aparelho a Isabella.

— Como ele estava? — indagou Kate.

— Dormindo como um bebé quando o deixei — relatou Isabella.  
— Apagado, na verdade. Ele bebeu muito uísque.

Edward beijou Isabella friamente no rosto. Então, falou ao telefone.

— Isabella tem de ir trabalhar, Kate. Por que não telefona para Jacob?

- Eu telefonei, mas ele não atende — respondeu Kate.  
Edward ficou tenso.

- O que ela disse?

- Ele não está atendendo ao telefone — repassou Isabella. A Kate, lembrou: — Ele já deve ter ido trabalhar.

- Ou está de ressaca — considerou Edward.

- Talvez eu deva ir lá, ver se ele está bem. Vou me atrasar no trabalho, mas... Espere um pouco. — Isabella tapou o telefone e agarrou Edward pela manga antes que ele saísse. Ela e Kate tinham chefias a quem responder se chegassem tarde, mas Edward, não. Ele era o chefe. — Você podia ir à casa de Jacob, verificar se ele está bem.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Ele não é criança. E não é o tipo que fica se lamuriando por causa de um rompimento amoroso.

— Kate está preocupada.  
Ele tomou o telefone.

— Kate? Vou passar na casa de Jacob antes de ir para o escritório, está bem? Embora ache que ele prefere ficar sozinho... Sim, aviso se concluir que ele precisa de você. Sim... prometo.

Ele desligou e lançou um olhar desanimado a Isabella.

— Pessoalmente, acho que a última coisa que ele quer é um bando de mulheres atormentando-o.

Isabella chegou em casa antes de Edward naquela tarde, e preparava o jantar quando ele voltou.

— Estive com Jacob — relatou ele. — Estava com pena de si mesmo, e uma grande dor de cabeça, mas foi trabalhar. Vai superar tudo isso.

Isabella recordou que Edward não era tão mordaz quanto parecia. Podia ser menos emocional do que os gémeos, mas gostava dos irmãos. Quando a família tinha problemas, ele sempre dava apoio.

Pôs a mesa do jantar e acendeu a luz. Ao voltar à cozinha, percebeu um brilho no chão e inclinou-se para ver. Era um caco de vidro. Pegou-o com cuidado e notou que a porta estava arranhada, um risco novo na parte inferior, que estragava o verniz. Analisou a marca por um segundo, confusa.

Edward deixara cair um copo na noite anterior... ou assim ele dissera.

Mas, se tivesse derrubado o copo no carpete da sala, não teria se quebrado. E, se estivesse na cozinha, ela não teria ouvido tão bem do quarto.

Com certeza, ele não arremessara o copo contra a porta? Não era do feitio de Edward. E por que ele faria tal coisa?

Lembrou-se de que deixara uma panela com legumes no fogo alto e apressou-se para salvar o jantar. Pouco depois, Edward juntava-se a ela.

No meio do jantar, Isabella se lembrou do caco de vidro.

- Onde deixou cair o copo?

- Que copo?

- Você disse que deixou cair um copo ontem à noite.

- Isso é importante? — Ele aproveitou para tomar um gole de vinho. — Desculpe-me, se era um copo especial.

- Não, mas...

- Você pode comprar outros.

- Eu sei. — Ele não estabelecera limite de gastos, embora ela ainda usasse seu salário para comprar as próprias roupas e cosméticos. — Não é isso. Só queria saber como o quebrou. Há uma marca na porta...

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Onde?

Ela apontou para o local.

— Não é muito evidente, mas...

— Não se preocupe — interrompeu ele. — Vamos mandar reparar.  
Aquela não era a questão...

— Sua mãe deu notícias ultimamente? — indagou Edward, mudando totalmente de assunto. — Ela prometeu mandar um artigo de jornal que achou que me interessaria.

Isabella não queria fazer alarde por causa do copo quebrado e deixou o assunto morrer.

Três dias depois, um marceneiro reparou a porta, que ficou como nova.

Durante as semanas seguintes, Kate e Isabella empenharam-se em distrair Jacob, para que ele não tivesse tempo para amargar a partida de Leah. Ele não era do tipo que ficava sozinho lambendo as feridas, aceitava todos os convites e mascarava os sentimentos mostrando-se descontraído.

Isabella o convidou para jantar com Kate e alguns outros amigos.

Em outro dia, ela e Kate pediram a ele que as levasse a uma feira de artesanato fora da cidade, pois Edward não queria ir. No domingo, Kate o convenceu a levá-la até a casa dos pais, e almoçaram lá. Certo fim de semana, Edward conseguiu um barco emprestado e sugeriu que convidassem Jacob. Edward deu de ombros.

- Se acha que é uma boa ideia...

- Ele precisa se distrair — explicou Isabella. — E gosta de velejar. Podemos dizer a ele que precisamos de uma ajuda extra.

Talvez Jacob soubesse que não precisavam de ajuda, mas aceitou o convite, de qualquer forma. Isabella o observou bem, para fornecer um relatório detalhado a Kate depois.

- Ele se divertiu, mas vai levar tempo para se recuperar de todo — alertou à cunhada. — Não podemos esperar muito, assim tão cedo.

- Tem concerto de rock no próximo sábado — lembrou-se Kate. — Vamos levá-lo.

Elas levaram Jacob, mas Edward não quis ir.

— Não gosto desse conjunto — justificou ele. — Não sabia que você gostava.

Isabella não gostava, mas Kate decidira tudo, e tivera de concordar. Tinham de estar disponíveis para distrair Jacob, ao menos uma das duas, quando a outra não pudesse.

Às vezes, Isabella surpreendia Jacob num momento de distração, de ombros caídos, semblante triste e olhar distante, e sentia uma pontada no coração pela dor dele. Então, Jacob levantava o rosto e sorria. Ela retribuía o sorriso. Jacob não permitia que vissem sua dor verdadeira.

Kate sabia disso, também. Começava a se preocupar com a perda de peso do irmão. Talvez ele não estivesse se alimentando bem. Aventou a possibilidade de telefonar para Leah e relatar como Jacob sentia sua falta, que ele ainda a amava.

- Céus! — protestou Edward, irritado, ao entrar na sala um dia quando Isabella e Kate conversavam. — Deixem o camarada se arranjar sozinho. Ele não vai lhes agradecer por tentarem resolver os problemas dele.

- Só queremos ajudar — teimou Kate. — Você não quer?

- Não vejo o que podemos fazer. Se ele realmente quer Leah...

- Claro que ele a quer! — Kate estava chocada. — Ele a ama!

Então, por que ele não embarca no primeiro vôo para os Estados Unidos?

- Não é tão simples... Ele tem um emprego aqui. Não pode se instalar nos Estados Unidos sem visto de trabalho, e Leah...

- Duas pessoas que se amam de verdade deviam ser capazes de entrar num acordo.

- Como assim? — desafiou Kate.

- Garantir que Leah passe algum tempo com a família duas vezes por ano, por exemplo. Ou poderiam se casar e se mudar para os Estados Unidos, bastando a Jacob arranjar emprego por lá. Ele poderia também se esforçar para fazê-la feliz, a ponto de ela não sentir tanta falta de sua família.

Kate meneou a cabeça.

- E fácil para você falar. Você tem muito dinheiro.

- Jacob sabe que basta pedir e eu lhe emprestarei quanto quiser. E eu não disse que seria fácil. Amar alguém nunca foi fácil. O amor verdadeiro exige sacrifício, dor e decisões difíceis. É desgastante e corrói a alma, às vezes, parece exigir mais do que um homem pode dar. Mesmo assim, aquele que ama fará qualquer coisa, abre mão de qualquer coisa para estar perto da pessoa amada, mesmo que isso machuque aqui dentro. E até abre mão desse amor, se necessário, para que a pessoa amada tenha o coração livre.

Isabella fitou-o. Kate estava boquiaberta, também. Edward contraiu os lábios e enrubesceu.

— Se ele não a ama dessa forma... então não a merece — completou.

Edward deixou a sala. Kate olhou para Isabella e ergueu o sobrolho, interrogativa.

Isabella meneou a cabeça, tão espantada quanto a cunhada, e perturbada. Nunca vira Edward discursar com tanta paixão. Que mulher o inspirara tanto? Sem perceber, cerrou os punhos, tensa. Sentia a chama do ciúme queimá-la por dentro.

Edward nunca fingira sentir nada forte por ela. Sendo assim, não podia se ressentir ante a decepção, pois ele nunca a iludira.

* * *

_Então meus amores... Gostaram? Bom eu concordo plenamente com o Edward... O Jacob nem parece homem... Se ele ama a Leah vai atras dele, simples assim! _

_Mas parece que aquele discurso dele mostrou o quanto eles está sofrndo por amor... Será que a Bella é cega? Ele disse aquilo tudo para ela! Agora que a mulher descobriu que ama ele... o Jacob leve esse pé na bunda para deixar o Edward com medo e ciumes... Eu acho que ele pensa que ela vai deixa-lo... Homens!_

_Se eu fosse a Bella chegava nele e falava: " Agora você vai me falar o motivo daquele discurso lá na sala... Quem é essa mulher? Você vai me deixar pra ficar com ela? Quem é ela que eu mato você e Ela... É BOM COMEÇAR A FALAR! Pronto ele teria que falar!_

_Mas o que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Falem pra mim! *-*_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado... Fiquem com Deus... Bom final de semana! Robsteijooooosss_

_(Obs: Oi Joana Patricia, parabéns atrasado para você Querida! Desejo tudo de bom pra você! Que Deus te abençõe hoje e sempre! Felicidadessss Querida)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus amores... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Hoje vamos conhecer outro lado do Edward que a gente ainda não tinha visto... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella abordou o assunto indiretamente com Kate: — Sei que Edward teve namoradas antes de mim, comentou, enquanto lavavam a louça após um jantar em família.

- Ele se envolveu seriamente com alguma?

- É difícil dizer — respondeu Kate, pensativa. — Ele não as levava para casa sempre, e sabe como Edward é... sempre joga com as cartas coladas no peito, principalmente quando se trata de sua vida pessoal. Mesmo assim, não tem com que se preocupar. Acho que nenhuma delas vai aparecer de repente e, mesmo que aparecesse, ele não se abalaria. Ele é muito... bem, honrado, e, além disso, ele a ama.

- Eu sei — replicou Isabella, sorrindo ante a declaração segura da amiga.

- Algum problema? — indagou Kate.

- Não. — Isabella meneou a cabeça. — Exceto que uma amiga dele disse... ela acha que alguém o magoou. — Recordava a afirmação dele, quando estavam no orquidário do sr. Cullen, de que a dor passaria, que ela superaria. Mas ele superara? Deixara para trás aquela amante misteriosa?

- Todo mundo se machuca nesse campo — prosseguia Kate, reflexiva. — Só não achava que meu irmão fosse do tipo que permitia que uma mulher abalasse sua vida. Mas dizem que águas calmas são profundas e tudo o mais. Talvez ele simplesmente não queira admitir. Você provavelmente o entende melhor do que todos nós.

- Porque sou a esposa?

Sim, por isso, claro — concordou Kate. — Mas você e Edward são parecidos. Acho que se apaixonaram um pelo outro por isso.

Isabella suspirou.

— Vocês são meio reservados e intensos. Não como Jacob e eu. Nós somos um livro aberto. Todo mundo sabe quando estamos felizes. E, quando queremos esconder algo, aplicamos uma máscara que parece a mesma para a maioria das pessoas. Quero dizer, olhe para ele agora.

Isabella assentiu. Ambas sabiam que Jacob estava ocultando o que sentia. As vezes, deixava a máscara cair, mas as pessoas de fora se deixavam lograr pela atitude alegre e descontraída, crentes em que o rompimento fora um revés menor em sua vida...

- Sei o que se passa com Jacob. Mas nunca sei em que Edward está pensando, embora ele também seja meu irmão. E você é mais parecida com ele do que eu tinha reparado... Pensei que todos soubéssemos um sobre o outro, embora você não revelasse tudo o que sentia, como eu revelava. Sei que tem mais segredos do que eu, mas nunca desconfiei de que sentisse algo por Edward.

- Talvez, nem eu me conhecesse — considerou Isabella, grata aos céus por nunca ter revelado o amor que sentira por Jacob. — Estava tão acostumada a pensar em Edward como um irmão substituto que...

Kate assentiu.

- Acho que é por isso. E ele estava esperando que você crescesse.

- Foi o que ele disse — confirmou Isabella. — Várias vezes. — Entretanto, imaginava se ele chegava a vê-la como uma adulta de fato.

Era verdade que Edward raramente demonstrava seus sentimentos abertamente. Isabella tinha certeza de que, se lhe perguntasse diretamente quem era a mulher que marcara sua vida, ele negaria a existência de tal pessoa. Era tudo passado, de qualquer forma, e, embora ela fosse a esposa, não se sentia no direito de investigar a vida amorosa anterior de Edward.

Contudo, não deixou de notar a preocupação dele naqueles últimos dias. Às vezes, flagrava-o observando-o, mas, indagado, ele se esquivava: "Desculpe-me, estava pensando em outra coisa".

Talvez estivesse preocupado com Jacob, assim como ela e Kate, embora raramente mencionasse o assunto. Num domingo, aproximou-se dele que estava à janela da sala. Ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e os ombros caídos, de forma inusitada.

— Edward? — Ela enganchou o braço no dele. — Está pensando em Jacob?

Pelo perfil, a expressão dele era tensa e de pouca conversa. Ele se desvencilhou, parecendo distante.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. Embora você e Kate pensem nele o bastante por todos nós.

- Está de mau humor — concluiu Isabella. — Problemas nos negócios? — Ele nunca falava sobre a empresa, mas ultimamente passava mais tempo no escritório do que no início do casamento.

- Os negócios vão bem — afirmou Edward. Tomou-lhe a mão, puxou-a para si e a beijou. — Só sou temperamental. — Esboçou um sorriso, mas o humor não chegou ao olhar.

- Não, não é — discordou Isabella, mas então hesitou. — Você me diria se algo estivesse errado, não é?

Ele não respondeu logo.

- Depende. Se você não pudesse fazer nada para ajudar, provavelmente não contaria.

- Mas somos casados! — Aquilo não significava que deviam partilhar os problemas? Dar apoio um ao outro nas dificuldades?

- Sim — concordou ele, sério. — Somos casados. Fizemos os votos, não?

- Para os bons e maus momentos — reafirmou Isabella. A atitude dele era estranha, entretanto. — Falei a sério, Edward. — E ela sabia que ele também falara. Edward nunca faltaria com seu voto solene. — Não está arrependido, está? — indagou, ansiosa. Ele parecera tão seguro ao aplacar suas dúvidas.

— Como posso estar arrependido? Você está?  
Isabella meneou a cabeça com veemência.

- Claro que não. Você é um marido maravilhoso. — Pôs-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo de leve, porém, quando seus lábios se encontraram, ele a abraçou e exigiu mais, deixando-a sem fôlego.

- Vamos para a cama — convidou ele, sem parar de beijá-la.

- Não posso. Desculpe-me, prometi a Kate — justificou Isabella.  
— Vamos ao apartamento de Jacob hoje à tarde. Só vim perguntar se posso usar o carro. Você disse que tinha trabalho a fazer...

- Tinha. — Ele tomou-lhe as mãos. — Mas posso deixar para a noite. — Ergueu o sobrolho, interrogativo.

Isabella meneou a cabeça, pesarosa.

- Se eu não for, Kate terá de pegar um ônibus, e sabe como é o transporte público aos domingos...

- Maldita família! — praguejou ele. — Acho que passa mais tempo com eles do que comigo.

Não era verdade, nem era próprio de Edward exagerar.

- Devo muito a eles.

- Você não deve nada a nenhum de nós! Exceto, talvez, à minha mãe.

— Bem... de qualquer forma, prometi.  
Ele a fitou perspicaz.

- Nunca volta atrás numa promessa, não é, Isabella?

- Não, se puder evitar. Nem você.

Edward ainda lhe segurava as mãos. Ela sentiu o toque ficar mais intenso.

- Não se casou comigo porque sentia que devia à família, não é?

- Não! — Constrangida ante o olhar dele, Isabella acrescentou:

— Eu me casei com você porque você me pediu e... e eu queria. Estava certo... eu... eu te amo de verdade, Edward.

Ele soltou as mãos e lhe tomou o rosto.

— Obrigado. — Roçou os lábios com os polegares e a beijou suavemente. — Estou contando com isso.

De volta ao lar, mais tarde, Isabella encontrou Edward estava concentrado em documentos diante de um microcomputador por tátil. Ele interrompeu a tarefa quando ela disse olá.

- Parece cansada — comentou. — O que andou fazendo?

- Faxina! É espantoso como um lugar pode ficar sujo. Kate disse a Jacob que ele morava num chiqueiro. Exagero, claro.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Por que ele mesmo não faz a limpeza?

- Acho que está deprimido demais para tanto. Mas ajudou depois que começamos.

- Vocês duas o acostumam mal.

- Ele está passando por um momento difícil.

- Todos passamos por momentos difíceis, às vezes. Ele vai superar, se o deixarem em paz.

- Esse pode ser o seu jeito de lidar com o problema, mas não é o de Jacob — opinou Isabella.

- Talvez — concedeu Edward. — Acha que sou insensível, não é?

Sei que você não é. Mas é mais forte do que Jacob. Acho que não o entende como...

- Como você? — completou Edward. Então, riu cruel. — Parece que não o entendeu tão bem quanto pensava, antes.

Isabella enrubesceu e sentiu uma pontada no coração à indireta. Não era típico de Edward ser ferino.

- Eu ia dizer... como Kate entende — corrigiu, com dignidade.

- Mesmo? — Ele a fitava com um olhar semelhante a incredulidade. — E Kate acha que ele precisa dela e de você para lhe segurar a mão?

- Bem, parece que você anda ocupado demais para fazer isso! — Não que ela imaginasse Edward segurando a mão do irmão, mas, nas últimas semanas, ele com certeza se mostrara indisponível à família em inúmeras ocasiões, alegando trabalho. — Ao menos, podia demonstrar que se importa!

Para surpresa dela, Edward pareceu constrangido por um segundo.

- Jacob sabe que eu me importo. Com certeza, não precisa do meu ombro para chorar também.

- Por que anda tão ocupado ultimamente, aliás? Eu mesma quase não o vejo.

- Sentiu a minha falta? Na maior parte do tempo, ou está com Jacob, ou discutindo os problemas dele com Kate.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Talvez assim lhe parecesse.

— Não é verdade — defendeu-se. — Se ficasse mais tempo em casa, saberia.

Ele a fitou.

- Ponto — concedeu, cauteloso. — Desculpe-me, se anda se sentindo negligenciada.

- Eu não disse isso! Sei que tem um negócio para administrar.

- Também tenho de proteger um casamento. — Edward a avaliava com cautela. — Enterrar minha cabeça na areia... ou no trabalho... não vai ajudar em nada, não é?

Isabella ficou confusa.

- Nosso casamento não corre perigo, Edward. Só porque ando passando algum tempo com Jacob... — Com certeza, seu marido não estava com ciúme? — Quero dizer, isso não é questionável.

- Fico contente em saber. — Por um instante, Edward pareceu analisá-la, os olhos verdes estranhamente frios, quase analíticos.  
— É melhor ir dormir. Vou demorar um pouco ainda.

Isabella foi se deitar, permaneceu acordada por algum tempo, mas o cansaço logo a dominou. Quando Edward se deitou, ela não despertou e, pela manhã, a única evidência de que ele dormira ali eram as marcas de seu corpo nos lençóis e travesseiro.

Edward começou a passar mais tempo em casa, após aquela noite. Paradoxalmente, Isabella concluiu que estavam se distanciando cada vez mais.

Ela não saberia dizer o que estava errado, quando o processo se iniciara ou que evento o marcara. O sexo continuava tão bom quanto antes, porém ocorria cada vez menos e, às vezes, Edward parecia distante, quase desligado.

Isabella convenceu-se de que viviam o final do período de lua-de-mel, mas com a impressão de que o idílio durara muito pouco.

Evitando a ansiedade quanto à possibilidade de ter um bebé, quando sua regra atrasou, não contou nada a Edward. Queria esperar até ter certeza.

Kate logo adivinhou. Estavam na casa dos pais dela, dando os últimos retoques nos pratos do jantar comemorativo do aniversário da sra. Cullen, quando Isabella largou de repente o saco de confeiteiro com que decorava um bolo e correu ao banheiro.

Quando ela voltou, Kate parou de fatiar os morangos e deduziu:

- Você está grávida, não está?

- Ainda é cedo para ter certeza, e eu não disse nada a Edward. Não comente com ninguém, sim?

- Não vou dizer nada — prometeu Kate. — Acha que Edward não desconfia? Deve ser difícil esconder algum segredo dele.

- Estou tentando, por enquanto. — Se estivesse mesmo grávida, Isabella queria surpreendê-lo, na esperança de que a novidade os aproximasse novamente. Contudo, experimentava uma sensação sombria, que tentava dispersar.

- É provável que ele descubra, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Vou contar, claro, no tempo certo.

Isabella voltou-se ao pensar ouvir passos no corredor, mas não havia ninguém por perto.

Na volta para casa, Edward passou-lhe a chave do carro.

— Bebi demais — justificou.

De fato, ele bebera mais do que o normal. Mas, estando com a família e sabendo que ela não exageraria, ele devia ter achado seguro.

Edward apoiou a cabeça no apoio da poltrona e fechou os olhos. Isabella imaginou se ele ia dormir, mas, quando entrou na garagem, ele estava desperto e alerta, saltando rapidamente para contornar o veículo e lhe abrir a porta.

Seguiram para o elevador.

Edward abriu a porta do apartamento. Estava escuro no vestíbulo, e Isabella procurou o interruptor, encontrando os dedos dele no caminho.

Ele lhe apertou a mão, e a luz permaneceu apagada. No escuro, ele sussurrou seu nome e a puxou para si. Ela deixou cair a chave do carro.

Febril, Isabella espalmou a mão no tórax musculoso, sentindo o calor do corpo dele através do tecido da camisa. Inebriada pelo cheiro masculino, levantou o rosto. A visão ajustou-se, e discerniu as feições dele, apesar da escuridão.

Edward beijou-a, surpreendendo-a com a intensidade e a paixão primitivas. Sem rodeios, ele a tomava com quase agressividade.

Isabella imaginara que o vinho em excesso o deixaria letárgico, mas não havia letargia alguma naquele homem. Permaneceu passiva por alguns segundos, tentando se equiparar ao ânimo dele, após imaginar que iriam direto dormir.

Edward a segurou com força pela cintura. Sem fôlego, Isabella agarrou-se aos ombros dele para manter o equilíbrio, e então o enlaçou ao pescoço.

Ela estava cansada, mas sentia o corpo despertar com o estímulo, o coração disparado. À medida que a paixão crescia, experimentava arrepios pelo corpo.

Edward a encostou na parede e lhe apalpou os seios sem muita gentileza, despertando essa zona erógena também. Quando ele agarrou a frente do vestido, ela temeu que o rasgasse, mas ele abafou seu protesto com um beijo. Ele encontrou o zíper nas costas e o abriu com um movimento preciso. Mais hábil ainda, puxou as alças, desnudando os ombros, e a livrou do sutiã.

Quando vestido e peça íntima caíram no chão, ele recuou um passo.

— Edward, tome cuidado... — pediu Isabella, referindo-se ao caminho às escuras.

Ele a ergueu nos braços e carregou para o quarto, fechando a porta com o pé antes de depositá-la na cama.

Isabella observou o marido se despir, aproveitando para recuperar o fôlego. Então, ele se deitou a seu lado e a privou das últimas peças de roupa.

- Edward? — chamou ela, nervosa com aquela sedução silenciosa e rude.

- Cale-se — ordenou ele, para espanto dela.

De repente, Isabella sentiu medo. Era ridículo, assegurou-se. Edward estava sob efeito do álcool, mas nunca a machucaria, nunca a forçaria. Confiava plenamentenele.

Mesmo assim, ficou tensa quando ele a agarrou. Ele devia ter percebido. Embora estivesse pronto, conteve-se e, enquanto se acalmava, passou a tocá-la com mais gentileza.

Sem dizer nada, ele a beijou na testa, no rosto, no pescoço, entre os seios... Também a massageou, conhecedor, detendo-se na cintura, nos quadris, nas coxas, dedicando-se então, passou a explorar a feminilidade.

De um jeito perturbador, ele a beijou em todo lugar, exceto na boca, até ela sentir o corpo queimar de desejo, e passar a implorar, desesperada:

— Edward... por favor, beije-me!

Ele aplicou um beijo irresistível, mistura perfeita de ternura e paixão, e ela respondeu com o coração e a alma. Ainda se beijavam quando ele se deitou de costas e a fez se agachar sobre seu sexo.

Ela se ajustou e suspirou de alívio, movendo-se prazerosamente com ele, até que o êxtase veio, rápido demais. Ela ainda experimentava a sensação de prazer quando Edward ficou por cima e introduziu-se mais, levando-a a outro momento de êxtase, que se tornou mais intenso por ela saber que ele também atingira o orgasmo. Quando achava que a sessão terminara, ela teve de se agarrar aos ombros dele novamente, ouvindo o riso de triunfo. Edward observou-a mordiscar o lábio enquanto a levava novamente ao paraíso.

Ela o amava. De todas as formas, ela o amava. A revelação era perturbadora demais.

Minutos depois, Isabella abriu os olhos e viu Edward apoiado no cotovelo, ainda observando-a. O luar iluminava o quarto, mas ela só via o brilho dos olhos dele.

— Edward...

Ele encostou um dedo em seus lábios.

— Não fale. Não esta noite.

Isabella não discutiu. Sentia-se agradavelmente exausta... saciada. Quase mencionou a possibilidade de estar grávida, mas, se estivesse enganada, não queria vê-lo desapontado.

Pela manhã, ela encontrou o marido desperto e observando-a novamente, a expressão preocupada.

- Não ficou assim a noite inteira, ficou?

- Não. Você está bem?

- Claro.

- Desculpe-me se fui um tanto... insensível ontem à noite.

- Você não foi. — Ela o fitou cautelosa. — Mas geralmente não bebe tanto.

O olhar dele obscureceu-se de repente.

- Não, não bebo. E não vou beber novamente.

- Não estou ralhando, Edward. — O episódio lhe reafirmara que Edward sempre asseguraria que ela tivesse prazer também. Não era egoísta.

- Não — reconheceu ele, e Isabella ficou confusa com a aspereza no tom. — Você nunca ralha, não é? A esposa perfeita.

Isabella ergueu o sobrolho.

- Não sou perfeita... O que fiz para irritar você?

- Por que pensa que me irrita? — rebateu ele. — Só fiz um elogio.

Fizera? Parecera mais uma acusação. Antes que pudesse questionar, Edward saiu da cama e trancou-se no banheiro.

Isabella concluiu que imaginara o tom áspero, ou talvez a sonolência imprimisse aquele efeito. Nos dias seguintes, Edward foi mais carinhoso... supondo que o termo traduzisse sua consideração, preocupação e atenção extremas. Ela imaginou se ele desconfiava da possível gravidez.,

- Está emagrecendo? — indagou ele, certa manhã, quando ela mordiscava uma torrada.

- Não! — Na verdade, não sabia se perdera peso, só que o palpite dele a surpreendia. Naquela manhã, acordara enjoada, mas, na maior parte do tempo, sentia-se bem. Não tivera de correr ao banheiro, exceto dias antes na casa dos Cullen. Desde então, evitava alimentos gordurosos e desviava o olhar ao passar diante de padarias.

Edward comeu uma torrada.

- Devia tomar o café da manhã direito — aconselhou. — Só torrada e suco não são suficientes. — Tinha dois ovos cozidos no prato. — Pegue um ovo.

- Não! — protestou Isabella. — Não estou acostumada a comer muito logo cedo. Fico meio... inchada. — Na verdade, tinha certeza de que ficaria enjoada. Já se sentia empalidecer.

O marido emitiu som de desdém. Isabella mudou de assunto:

- Tem planos para o fim de semana?

- Já ia lhe contar. Ben e Angela nos convidaram para um passeio de iate. Saída na sexta-feira à noite.

Velejar em águas instáveis não parecia um programa atraente aquele momento. Isabella sentia o estômago se revirar só de pensar, marcara consulta médica para a sexta-feira após o trabalho.

- O fim de semana todo?

- Algum problema?

Isabella engoliu em seco a decepção. Imaginando que o médico confirmasse o teste que ela já realizara escondido, mais alguns dias sem contar a Edward não fariam diferença. Ele adorava velejar... tinha até planos de construir o próprio barco.

- Por que _você _não vai? Kate me convidou para ir com ela a uma feira de livros neste fim de semana. Eu me comprometi... — Não era bem verdade, mas procurava escapar do enjoo marítimo.

- Você não comentou nada.

Você também não comentou o convite de Ben. Vou telefonar para Angela e explicar. Não temos de fazer tudo juntos, não é?

Edward afastou o prato vazio e levantou-se.

- Está se sentindo pressionada, Isabella?

- Por que diz isso?

- Exceto pela _happy hour _na sexta-feira com os colegas de trabalho, você passa a maior parte do tempo comigo, ou com minha família. Estamos lhe dando espaço suficiente?

- Tenho todo o espaço de que preciso. — Isabella imaginou se ele se sentia tolhido. Acostumara-se a viver só, sem uma esposa fazendo exigências emocionais. Talvez por isso preservasse uma espécie de distância entre eles. Estavam casados havia seis meses, mas nem por isso ela o conhecia melhor do que antes do casamento.

Contaria sobre o bebé no domingo, quando ele estivesse relaxado e contente com o fim de semana velejando. Prepararia um jantar só para os dois, sem nenhuma distração ou outros compromissos. Se estivesse certa.

Estava. O médico confirmou a gravidez na consulta na sexta-feira, e Isabella mal coube em si de alegria. Temerosa de confiar na própria suspeita e no teste de farmácia, apesar da precisão, contivera as emoções durante todos aqueles dias. Agora, queria contar a todo o mundo... mas principalmente a Edward.

Ao chegar em casa, descobriu que o marido acabara de sair para seu fim de semana no iate de Ben e Angela. Ele deixara o carro para ela e Kate irem à feira de livros.

Na feira, Isabella flagrou-se divagando, imaginando como seria o bebé... um menino de cabelos bronzes e olhos verdes como os de Edward, ou uma garotinha linda.

— Almoço — anunciou Kate, ao encerramento da discussão do painel que escolheram para assistir. — O que vai querer?

- Nada. Talvez um pãozinho...  
Kate olhou-a desconfiada.

- Já foi ao médico?  
Isabella esquivou-se.

- Não posso revelar nada até falar com Edward.  
A amiga adivinhou e quase gritou de excitação.

- Não contou a ele?

— Só tive a confirmação ontem, e ele saiu para velejar neste fim de semana.

Kate abraçou-a.

— Está feliz?  
Isabella sorriu.

- Estou tentando não demonstrar. — Poupava-se para o momento em que contasse a Edward.

- Vou ser tia do bebé da minha melhor amiga! — Kate abraçou-a de novo. — Oh, é maravilhoso!

Kate paparicou Isabella durante o resto do dia, fazendo-a alimentar-se e chegando cedo aos eventos para pegarem bons lugares.

Na manhã de domingo, Isabella tentou ligar o carro, mas deixara os faróis acesos e a bateria descarregara. Voltou ao apartamento e telefonou para Kate, que a aguardava para irem de novo à feira de livros.

— Jacob está aqui — informou a amiga. — Ele pode nos levar. Vamos passar aí daqui a pouco.

- Na rua, Jacob viu o póster de um livro sucesso de vendas.

- Eu li esse livro — comentou, mostrando a capa com uma alpinista numa expedição ao Himalaia.

- Ela vai dar palestra agora de manhã — comentou Kate. — Por que não compra uma entrada e vem também?

- Com todas essas mulheres?

Elas usaram de mais persuasão, e Jacob finalmente concordou.

— Bem, não tenho nada melhor a fazer, acho.

Ele foi comprar as entradas, e Isabella comentou com Kate:

- Ele ainda está sofrendo, não é?

- Leah telefonou na semana passada — contou Kate.

- Telefonou? Para quê?

- Só para ver como ele estava, parece.

- Ela ainda se importa.

- Acho que sim. Mas, se não vai voltar, não devia alimentar as esperanças dele.

Surpreendentemente, Jacob ficou o dia inteiro na feira e, após assistir à palestra de uma psicóloga especialista em relacionamentos entre homem e mulher, comprou o livro de autoria dela.

No final da tarde, Jacob deixou Kate em casa primeiro, e então ajudou Isabella com a bateria do carro, fazendo uma ligação com o seu. Depois, aceitou um café.

Conversaram um pouco e assistiram à primeira parte do noticiário na televisão. De repente, Jacob voltou-se para ela.

- Está grávida?

- Kate contou?

- Não, mas percebi como estava cuidadosa com você, dando muito apoio. Não é típico dela.

— Ainda tenho de contar a Edward.  
Jacob sorriu.

- Ele vai ficar nas nuvens. — Diminuiu o sorriso. — Estou com ciúme.

- Oh, Jacob! — Isabella o abraçou para consolá-lo. — Vai dar tudo certo.

Ele a abraçou também, ocultando o rosto nos cabelos macios.

- Ela me ligou... Leah.

- Eu soube. Já pensou em ir vê-la?

- Não penso noutra coisa, mas estou dividido. Tenho vontade de pegar um avião amanhã... esta noite... e forçá-la a se casar comigo. Acho que ela se casaria. Mas em três, seis meses ou um ano, talvez, descobriria que foi um erro, afinal.

- Tem certeza de que não consegue arranjar um emprego lá?

- Legalmente, não, a menos que me case.

— Então... por que não fazem isso?  
Ele franziu o cenho.

- O problema é que parece chantagem convencê-la a se casar comigo para eu poder trabalhar nos Estados Unidos.

- Mesmo que seja porque a ama e quer estar com ela?

- Veja, já consegui persuadi-la a vir para cá comigo, mas ela não conseguiu se comprometer a ponto de se casar. O noivado foi um tipo de compromisso. Não posso pressioná-la novamente. Mas eu a amo tanto...

- Detesto ver você sofrendo assim.

- As vezes, é preciso conviver com alguns erros, pois tentar consertá-los pode piorar tudo.

- Pode ser pior do que já está? Duas pessoas que se amam deviam ficar juntas! Devia haver um modo...

- Não é tão fácil. Como se sentiria se eu lhe pedisse para escolher entre sua família e o homem que ama?

Isabella não tinha uma família como a de Leah, mas já desejara tanto isso que não foi preciso imaginar o dilema.

— Acho que seria como perder uma perna ou um braço. — Mas, tendo de optar, claro, ficaria com Edward. Disso não tinha dúvida.

- Um movimento chamou-lhe a atenção. Voltou a cabeça e viu Edward parado no vestíbulo.

Jacob ficou surpreso também, e enxugou uma lágrima discretamente. Isabella foi ao encontro do marido para dar a Jacob tempo para se recompor.

- Não ouvimos você chegar — comentou, em voz bem alta, pois a televisão ainda estava ligada. — Não o esperava tão cedo.

- Aparentemente, não.

- Oi, Eddie. Como foi a pescaria?

- O que faz aqui? — questionou Edward, ameaçador.

- Jacob me trouxe para casa. O carro não pegou hoje cedo... a bateria descarregou.

- Não havia nada errado com a bateria quando voltei para casa na sexta-feira.

- Deixei os faróis acesos, mas já resolvemos o problema. Jacob deu uma carga na bateria, e então o convidei para um café.

Por que tudo aquilo? Nunca sentira necessidade de se explicar ao marido... e Jacob era da família!

— Eu já estava de saída.

Jacob dirigiu-se à porta, mas Edward permaneceu bloqueando a passagem. Somente após avaliar o irmão mais novo, ficou de lado, voltando a atenção a Isabella.

Jacob voltou-se constrangido.

- Até mais. Obrigado pelo café, Isabella.

- Obrigada — replicou ela. — Pelo carro e tudo o mais.

Um silêncio tenso instalou-se quando a porta se fechou atrás de Jacob.

- Quanto tempo ele ficou aqui? — indagou Edward .  
Isabella piscou.

- Não sei... meia hora, acho, depois de carregar a bateria.

- Não ficou o fim de semana todo?  
Ela arregalou os olhos, atónita.

- Não. Foi à feira de livros hoje, comigo e com Kate. Ontem à noite, ele ficou no apartamento de Kate.

- E onde você estava ontem à noite?

Aqui, claro! Edward... está parecendo um marido desconfiado!  
A ideia era tão ridícula que Isabella teve de rir.

- E estou. Ou não tenho motivo para desconfiar?

- Eu já disse, Jacob nos deu carona, porque o carro não pegou hoje cedo. Ele foi à feira de livros conosco.

- Não é o tipo de programa que ele aprecia — comentou Edward, cético.

- Pergunte a Kate se não acredita em mim.

- Kate sempre dá suporte ao gémeo dela. E a você também. Vocês três estão sempre juntos!

- Não somos mais crianças!

- Não — confirmou Edward, irónico. — É exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

* * *

_A Bella é inocente mesmo kkkk... Como ela não percebeu que ele está morto de ciumes kkk... Achando que ela vai deixa-lo para ficar com Jacob... A Bella está tão feliz com a gravidez que nem percebeu o que está acontecendo com o Edward... O Amor as vezes nos cegas... assim como cegou a Bella no passado e no presente... _

_Bom meus amores... Bom inicio de semana... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoooss _

_Terça eu postarei as duas adaptações!_

_Então até lá..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus Amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim *-*... Hoje estou postando o penultimo capitulo... Então se preparem que vem emoções fortes por ai... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Isabella sentiu-se zonza.

— Não acredito! — A briga avançara tão de repente, arruinando seu plano de uma noite tranquila e amorosa, com a revelação de seu segredo feliz. — Você está com ciúme!

- Pode apostar que estou — confirmou Edward, o olhar frio, a expressão tensa.

- Você sempre teve ciúme! — percebeu ela. Ele não se enfurecera só por flagrar a esposa abraçada a seu irmão inocentemente.

Remontava à infância, quando ela e os gémeos eram quase inseparáveis, e Edward, o irmão mais velho, era quase um "deles"... dos adultos. Ele não pertencia ao círculo fechado dos três.

Edward ficou sombrio e remexeu o maxilar.

- Eu tenho um direito agora.  
Um direito a quê?

- De me acusar? De que exatamente está me acusando, Edward?  
Ele não respondeu, o olhar fixo, colérico.

— O que acha que fiz? — desafiou Isabella. — Que passei o fim de semana na cama com Jacob? Na _nossa _cama? Acredita mesmo nisso?

Edward empalideceu.

— Não — respondeu, como se forçasse as palavras. Levou a mão à testa e fechou os olhos. Ela pensou vê-lo cambalear. — Não — repetiu Edward, e baixou a mão.

Ele parecia cansado.

— Peço desculpas, Isabella. Com licença... preciso de um banho, e minhas roupas estão cheirando a peixe. Ben levou tudo o que pescamos para defumar.

O comentário banal não dissipou a tensão no ar. Edward deixou a sala antes que Isabella recuperasse o fôlego e, logo depois, ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Edward demorou no banho e depois foi colocar as roupas na máquina de lavar.

Enquanto isso, apesar das pernas bambas, Isabella foi à cozinha preparar o jantar de comemoração que planejara.

A salada de frango com castanhas de caju estava semipronta desde o dia anterior. O prato ficava melhor após um dia marinando no molho especial, e faltava apenas decorar com aspargos e fatias de amêndoas torradas. Mecanicamente, rasgou folhas de alface, fatiou tomates e abacate e temperou tudo com vinagrete.

Como as velas em candelabros de cristal não pareciam mais apropriadas, deixou-as no balcão da cozinha, tirou a garrafa de champanhe na geladeira e escondeu-a na despensa. Pensara em tomar um gole ou dois, para comemorar a chegada do bebé, mas, após a discussão, perdera a vontade.

Optou por servir vinho branco para Edward e água mineral para si mesma.

Isabella levava a salada para a mesa quando Edward voltou, os cabelos úmidos e o rosto recém-barbeado. Ele usava camisa branca aberta no colarinho e calça escura. Fitaram-se por um segundo, e então ele sentou à mesa.

— Parece ótimo.

Uma bandeira de paz, talvez?

Isabella enganchou uma mecha dos cabelos na orelha e se acomodou diante do marido. Planejara tomar banho e vestir algo bonito, mas não tivera tempo. A blusa de algodão com calça jeans teriam de servir. Provavelmente, a maquiagem que aplicara antes já se perdera, mas nada disso parecia mais importante.

Erguendo as tigelas de salada, serviu-se das verduras e uma porção de frango.

Edward serviu-se também, e reparou na porção miserável dela.

— Com certeza, pode comer mais que isso — ralhou.  
Isabella não sentia fome alguma.

- Pegarei mais, se sentir vontade. — Pôs na boca um bocado de frango desfiado e teve de se esforçar para mastigar e engolir.  
Decidiu iniciar uma conversa descontraída. — Foi muita gentileza de Ben levar o peixe para defumar.

- Ele e Angela mandaram um beijo.

Isabella assentiu e forçou-se a acabar o pouco de que se servira.

- A pescaria deve ter sido boa. Talvez eu possa fazer uma salada de peixe... Ou você prefere assado?

- Como você quiser.

Tratavam-se com educação, e Isabella teve vontade de chorar. Terminou sua porção e esperou que Edward acabasse a dele.

— Quer mais? — indagou ela.

Ele afastou o prato, meneou a cabeça e, então, obrigatoriamente, elogiou:

— Estava delicioso.

Isabella tinha certeza de que ele degustara tão pouco quanto ela.

- Tem mousse de maracujá. Vou pegar.

- Não quero! Isabella... sente-se.

Ela obedeceu, esperando que ele se manifestasse novamente. Edward tateava a taça de vinho, fitando através do cristal.

— Tem algo para me contar?

Ele sabia? Isabella prendeu a respiração e controlou a vontade de rir histericamente. Todos pareciam capazes de adivinhar sem ser notificados. Seria tão óbvio?

Tentou sorrir. Uma briga tola não podia estragar aquele momento.

— Sim, tenho — confirmou, e viu o marido fechar o punho em torno da taça com tanta força que achou que o cristal cederia. — Estou grávida.

Isabella achou que o silêncio perduraria para sempre. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado. Então, Edward relaxou os dedos devagar. Ela pensou que ele se levantaria para abraçá-la, mas ele fechou o punho sobre a mesa.

— Grávida — repetiu, como se nunca tivesse ouvido a palavra antes. — Oh, céus!

Edward afastou a cadeira, levantou-se e deu as costas à mesa. Então, voltou-se.

Isabella não entendia aquela reação.

— Não está feliz?

Edward não parecia nada feliz. Parecia não saber o que sentir. Algo surgiu nos olhos dele, mas logo desapareceu.

_- Você _está? — questionou.

- Eu _estava. _— Mas algo dera errado, de algum modo. — Pensei que quisesse uma família!

- O que eu _quero... _— começou ele, num tom zangado, e interrompeu-se. Quando voltou a falar, a voz saiu perfeitamente controlada. — A questão é, o que _você _quer, Isabella? O que você realmente quer mais do que tudo?

Era uma pergunta estranha para se fazer naquele momento. Ela simplesmente não compreendia.

— Ter este bebé... dar a ele um lar cheio de amor, segurança, uma infância feliz. Tudo o que os pais querem para os filhos.

— Tudo o que você não teve.

O comentário pegou-a de surpresa. Isabella nunca pensara em si mesma como uma criança negligenciada ou desprovida de uma vida normal. Sempre houvera outras crianças a viver só com a mãe.

— Não foi fácil para minha mãe quando meu pai morreu, e ninguém, até conhecermos sua mãe, percebeu que ela sofria de depressão e podia ser ajudada com orientação médica. Mas ela me amava e fez o melhor por mim. — Embora, às vezes, a mãe parecesse distante, mal se lembrando de que tinha uma filha. — E a sua família me deu bastante sobra de amor.

— Sobra de amor? — indagou ele. — É assim que pensa?  
Isabella escolheu bem as palavras:

— O excesso que transbordava, talvez. Havia muito amor na sua casa. Sua mãe sempre esteve lá para mim, cobrindo as falhas.  
E os gémeos.

Edward também estivera presente para ela... ele recolhera os pedaços de seu coração despedaçado por Jacob e o consertara. Ele mostrou mais uma vez que podia ler seus pensamentos.

- E Jacob?

- Está acabado — assegurou Isabella. — Você tinha razão, eu devia ter crescido bem antes. Não sei o que pensou quando entrou aqui esta noite, mas não era... nada com que deva se preocupar.

Ganhou confiança. — Você é meu marido, o pai do meu filho...

Fez pausa, mas a expressão dele não se alterou. — O homem com quem pretendo passar minha vida, até o fim. Eu te amo.

Aquela percepção liberou algo dentro dela, como uma estrela nascendo. Amava Edward de todas as formas... como amigo, amante, a pessoa com quem queria estar para sempre. Ele era tudo o que ela sonhara para si, e mais.

— Muito nobre — reconheceu ele, as palavras contundentes. — Estou emocionado.

Isabella franziu o cenho, a cabeça latejante.

- Edward... por favor!

- Esse caos lamentável é culpa minha. Nunca devia ter pedido para que se casasse comigo.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração.

Ela acabara de declarar que o amava, e ele a rejeitava. Demorara muito para esclarecer seus sentimentos? Ou ele descobrira que se casar com ela não bastava para fazê-lo feliz?

Edward nunca declarara amá-la... não como amara aquela mulher misteriosa que despedaçara seu coração. O casamento deles se baseava em afeto mútuo, em compreensão e no fato de se conhecerem havia muito tempo, além da centelha sexual, que os surpreendera.

Agora, a mágoa e o ressentimento lhe causavam pânico.

- O que quer dizer com isso? — indagou Isabella, erguendo a voz. — Vou ter um filho seu!

- E isso é culpa minha também — reconheceu Edward. — Eu nunca devia ter permitido que você...

- Se está arrependido, é tarde demais. Não vou fazer um aborto, Edward!

Ele empalideceu.

- Eu não sugeri isso!

- Então, o que está sugerindo? Pensei que fosse isso o que queríamos.

Edward refletiu.

— Eu estava errado — concluiu. — Eu me convenci de que daria certo, que eu faria dar certo por nós dois. Respeito sua integridade, Isabella, sua determinação em tomar a atitude correta. Você fica dizendo que não tenho motivo para sentir ciúme, que pretende honrar os votos... Mas... eu fui avarento.

— Avarento?  
Ele sorriu torto.

— Eu a forcei a assumir um casamento, embora tenha prometido a mim mesmo... e a você..que não faria isso. Eu devia saber que sobras de amor nunca seriam o bastante.

E aquilo era tudo o que Edward podia lhe dar?

— Mas então... era tudo o que esperava de mim? Sobra de amor?  
Não era culpa dele, se ela se apaixonara irrevogavelmente e ele não podia lhe corresponder.

Isabella se levantou e passou a recolher os pratos mecanicamente.

— É verdade. Aquilo foi tudo o que pedi — afirmou ele.  
Ela enrubesceu de humilhação.

— Bem, desculpe-me — murmurou, retirando-se da sala de jantar antes que ele visse seu pranto. — Não posso fazer nada, se conseguiu mais do que esperava.

Com a visão totalmente embaçada pelas lágrimas, ao pousar os pratos no balcão, enganou-se. Um prato caiu no chão e partiu-se em dois, facas e garfos espalharam-se pelo chão.

Isabella estava de joelhos recolhendo os cacos quando Edward surgiu à porta.

- O que aconteceu?

- O que você acha? Deixei o prato cair, ora.

Ele se inclinou e ajudou a recolher os talheres, mais o prato que não se quebrara. Levou tudo à pia e embrulhou os cacos num jornal para jogar fora depois.

Isabella não queria encarar o marido e começou a lavar a louça. Tinham máquina, mas costumava usá-la apenas quando recebiam visitas.

Aplicou mais detergente na bucha e esfregou o prato remanescente, sentindo a presença de Edward bem perto. Ficou tensa.

- Não quis magoar você — declarou ele. — É que a novidade me pegou de surpresa...

- Pensei que você já soubesse. Que desconfiasse, pelo menos. Todo mundo conseguiu descobrir.

- Todo mundo?

- Kate adivinhou, e tenho certeza de que sua mãe já sabe, embora não tenha dito nada. Até Jacob... — Isabella pousou o prato no escorredor e passou a enxaguar os talheres.

- Oh, sim, Jacob. O grande abraço era por isso?

Isabella mergulhou os talheres na água com detergente novamente e voltou-se.

- Que grande abraço?

- Você e Jacob — esclareceu Edward, impaciente. — Decidindo viver com seu erro.

Ela levou alguns segundos para entender.

- Erro de Jacob! Não meu.

- Ele finalmente percebeu o que perdeu, o que poderia ter tido se não tivesse sido tão cego durante todos esses anos?

- Andou bebendo antes de voltar para casa? — Era a única explicação que ela conseguia imaginar para aquelas acusações agressivas e conclusões sem lógica.

- Estou sóbrio.

— Então, qual é o seu problema? Como pôde pensar...  
Edward apoiou as mãos no balcão, uma de cada lado de Isabella, prendendo-a.

— O problema começou antes de me casar com você... Fui idiota o bastante para me apaixonar por uma garota tão encantada por meu irmão que nem sabia que eu existia. E ainda mais idiota quando me iludi achando que o casamento faria um milagre e ela passaria a me amar também.

Isabella estava boquiaberta.

- Eu? Você estava apaixonado por mim?

- Quando voltei da Inglaterra e descobri que a garota desajeitada de que me lembrava tinha se transformado numa mulher encantadora, e sem perder as qualidades que eu tanto adorava. Nunca imaginou, não é? Não, jamais.

— Mas você nunca disse... nunca... nunca fez _nada!  
_Edward franziu o cenho.

— Era óbvio que você só tinha olhos para Jacob. Eu imaginava às vezes se ele se sentia da mesma forma. É difícil dizer, pois Jacob esconde as emoções, quando as tem, atrás daquela fachada juvenil.  
E não é verdade que eu nunca disse nada.

Isabella não entendeu.

- Não me lembro de nada que possa ter...

- Dei muitas dicas, mas você nunca percebeu. Como era inútil e só haveria constrangimento, desisti. Certa hora, pensei jogar tudo para o alto... eu a queria tanto que arriscaria qualquer coisa... seu desdém, magoar Jacob, causar um rompimento na família. Quando ele foi estudar nos Estados Unidos...

- Por que não...

- Teria sido jogo sujo, não? Esperar ele sair do país e então atacar?

Isabella vagamente entendeu como ele se sentira. Teria sido traiçoeiro e injusto agir daquela forma.

- Eu estava com as mãos amarradas — resumiu Edward. — Eu me convenci de que havia outras mulheres que não eram obcecadas pelo namoradinho de infância, mulheres que não abalariam o seio da minha família, talvez causando uma ruptura. Mas não conseguia tirar você da cabeça, do coração...

- Eu não imaginava!

- Eu sei! — Edward expressou angústia. — Estraguei sua vida, Isabella... a sua e a do meu irmão. Lamento muito mesmo.

Ela o agarrou pela camisa.

- Edward... eu te amo!

Oh, claro. Assim como ama meus pais e Kate... com a vantagem de ter sexo também.

- Não, você não entende! — Isabella tentou chacoalhá-lo, mas só conseguiu desprender um botão da camisa, que caiu e rolou pelo chão. — Edward... não é a mesma coisa, é... — O que sentira por Jacob era vapor comparado ao oceano que era seu amor por Edward.

- Não preciso de migalhas, Isabella — dispensou ele, rude.  
Naquele instante, o telefone tocou.

- Deixe tocar — pediu ela, mas ele foi atender.

- Sim?

Isabella o viu franzir o cenho.

— Quanto? — indagou Edward. — Por quê?

Edward ouviu com atenção e fitou Isabella com uma expressão estranha. Houve uma longa pausa.

— Sim, ainda estou aqui. Claro que empresto. Eu lhe disse, quando quiser. Sei que vou receber de volta, não que isso importe. Venha ao escritório amanhã e estará tudo pronto.

Ele desligou e fitou o aparelho, pensativo.

- Era Jacob — explicou Edward, atónito, confuso. — Pediu um empréstimo para poder viajar aos Estados Unidos.

- Ele vai atrás de Leah?

- Parece que sim.

- Oh, ótimo!

- É? .

- Claro! — afirmou Bella, impaciente. — Agora acredita em mim? Não é Jacob que eu quero, Edward. É você.

Ele levou a mão à testa.

- Então, sobre o que conversavam quando cheguei?

- Sobre Leah, claro!

_- Leah?_

Jacob não queria forçá-la a escolher entre ele e a família. Mas ela telefonou na semana passada e acho que lhe deu alguma esperança. Jacob a ama muito.

— E você não se importa?  
Como conseguiria convencê-lo?

_- Eu não estou apaixonada por Jacob! _Sei que achava que eu estava, mas isso era só o que você disse que era... um sonho de criança. _Você _me fez ver isso! Por que não aceita o fato?

- Sobre o que você e Kate conversavam no aniversário de minha mãe? — Como Isabella não entendeu, ele especificou: — Na cozinha, antes do jantar.

- Oh! Ela adivinhou que eu estava grávida. Eu a fiz prometer que não contaria nada, porque queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber. Confirmei na sexta-feira, mas você foi pescar, e eu não queria contar de qualquer jeito... Bem, tinha preparado um jantar especial, com champanhe gelado e tudo, mas... — Deteve-se, pois estava trémula e não queria chorar.

- Após semanas de reflexão, eu tinha decidido que a única atitude decente era liberar você para ficar com Jacob — completou Edward. — Porque não podia mais prendê-la, se ele estava livre. Então, você disparou a notícia do bebé. E fez aquele discurso corajoso sobre passar a vida comigo.

- Não foi corajoso! — protestou Isabella. — Foi sincero.

Como se não tivesse ouvido, Edward continuou:

- Eu imaginava se estava tentando convencer a mim ou a si mesma. Bem quando eu decidia consertar a situação, era tarde demais. Um bebé complicava tudo ainda mais. As implicações eram horríveis. Mesmo assim... não pude evitar a alegria ao saber que você está carregando um filho meu. Não pude deixar de querer a criança e você. Embora você tivesse de se prender a um casamento que eu sabia ser um erro.

- Oh, Edward! Não foi um erro! Foi a melhor coisa que já fiz. O que tenho de dizer para convencer você do meu amor? Eu te amo não como um irmão... mas como amante e marido maravilhoso, sexy e incrivelmente atencioso.

As lágrimas brotaram, e ela reprimiu um soluço. O estresse das últimas horas cobrava seu preço, e ela sentiu a sala girar. Edward apressou-se a ampará-la.

- Eu não quero ser livre! — Isabella se agarrou ao pescoço de Edward enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto. — Quero ser sua esposa, ter os seus filhos e amá-lo para sempre! — declarou, passional.

- Shh — pediu ele, ao instalá-la na cama. — Não se mexa.

Isabella permaneceu deitada, as lágrimas umedecendo o travesseiro, enquanto Edward ia ao banheiro e voltava com uma toalha úmida para colocar em sua testa.

- Está melhor? — indagou ele.

- Sim. Desculpe-me por isto. A gravidez faz coisas engraçadas com a mulher...

- Não sei dizer o quanto estou arrependido! O ciúme faz coisas estranhas ao homem — parafraseou ele. — Estou me controlando há tanto tempo e, no final, não consegui manter o animal na jaula.

- Oh, por favor, não faça isso! Você não precisa se sentir assim. — Ela buscou a mão forte e beijou-a. — Edward, meu querido Edward... eu te amo exatamente como você é. E, se não acreditar em mim desta vez, acho que vou morrer.

Ele lhe apertou a mão.

— Se é verdade, então sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. E o mais felizardo também.

Isabella sorriu.

- Você é o homem mais feliz do mundo e eu sou uma mulher de sorte.

I- sabella...

Ela estendeu os braços e ele se achegou. Após sussurrar seu nome, ele a beijou exigente.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou Isabella, e desabotoou-lhe a camisa para beijá-lo no tórax.

Ele abriu o zíper da calça jeans dela e tocou o ventre macio.

- Não vejo nenhum sinal do nosso bebé.

- Ainda é muito cedo. Mas meus seios já estão mudando.

- Posso ver? — Edward tocou no sutiã, e ela soergueu-se um pouco para remover a peça. — Você está enrubescendo — provocou, afagando-a com cuidado. Isabella sentiu o coração disparar e o corpo se aquecer, sensual. — Estão lindos — elogiou ele, apalpando os volumes tenros. — Você está linda.

- Talvez não diga isso daqui a alguns meses.

- Sempre direi isso — afirmou ele. — Mal posso esperar para ver você de barrigão. Lamento tanto...

Isabella o calou com um dedo.

- Só faça amor comigo, por favor.

- Quero fazer amor com você, noite e dia, pelos próximos cinquenta anos ou mais.

- Ultimamente, tem falhado...

Ele a beijava nos ombros, parou e ergueu o olhar.

— Fiquei com tanta raiva por Jacob ter rompido com Leah. Você sempre o consolando... e tinha tanta certeza de que se arrependia de ter se casado comigo, quando podia tê-lo finalmente... Não queria trazer toda aquela raiva e amargor para a nossa cama, não queria estragar nosso ato de amor.

E ela não imaginava o que ele sentia, o quanto sofria. Como pudera ser tão cega? Mas Edward tinha prática em ocultar as emoções. Escondera dela e de todos os sentimentos durante anos a fio.

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, para aliviar a mágoa do passado e assegurar o futuro.

- Kate e eu...

- Eu sei, Jacob precisava de apoio, conforto. Você e Kate correram para junto dele, como sempre. — Ele a beijou na boca.

- E foi só isso, Edward. — Isabella queria que ele aceitasse a verdade. — Estava dando apoio a um amigo. Oh... — deliciou-se, quando ele passou a beijá-la mais para baixo. — Isso... faça de novo.

- Com prazer — ronronou ele, e obedeceu. Ela agarrou-lhe os cabelos. — Não estou machucando?

- Não! — tranquilizou Isabella, ofegante. — Se tivesse me contado como se sentia... mesmo quando me pediu em casamento.

Ela declarara seu amor tardiamente, mas ele também não dera indicação de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Edward ergueu o joelho dela e lhe acariciou a coxa.

— Achei que isso a assustaria — justificou. — Conhecendo-a, sabia que acharia que estava me tapeando, se soubesse o quanto eu a amava, e acabaria recusando, por ter um senso de justiça equivocado.

Ele a acariciou, e Isabella suspirou de prazer. Edward sorriu e beijou-a na boca.

- Além disso... sabendo que você nunca sentiria o que eu sentia, eu jamais abriria mão totalmente da minha independência masculina.

- Machista — acusou Isabella, tentando não se entregar às sensações excitantes que ele gerava com o toque.

- Feiticeira — rebateu Edward, carinhoso, antes de beijá-la novamente.

* * *

_Ah Edward seu lindooo, eu te quero homem kkkk! Olha meninas... Esse homem não é demais? U.U... A Bella sofreu um pouco, mais eu acho que foi bem feito kkkk... por fazer esse homem maravilhoso sofrer tanto... Esse homem merece ser amado! Mas ainda bem que tudo deu certo!_

_Então meus amores... Até Quinta com o ultimo capitulo meninas... Fiquem com Deus! Robsteijooosss_

**_(Obs: Theslenn Urils... Parabéns atrasado Querida! Felicidadessss... Que Deus te abençõe sempre... Desejo tudo de bom pra você! Que todos os seus mais profundos sonhos se realizem! Bjos)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi Meus Amores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Aproveitaram o Quinta? Bom, se não, com esse capitulo a dia de vocês vão melhorar e muito! Então bora ler... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O jardim da casa dos Cullen estava lotado de pessoas tomando champanhe .

Abelhas faziam seu trabalho extraindo néctar dos hibiscos vermelhos e cor de laranja, e das pequenas flores cor-de-rosa dos arbustos nativos. Uma borboleta preta com manchas brancas e cor de laranja sobrevoou Isabella, sentada no velho banco de madeira que circundava a árvore centenária, com o bebé que ela acabara de amamentar discretamente.

O filho a fitava com olhos grandes e solenes, já tão parecidos com os do pai em sua tonalidade verde.

- Como está meu afilhado? — Jacob aproximou-se com um copo numa mão e o braço ao redor de Leah.

- Ele está ótimo — respondeu Isabella. Olhou além do casal, procurando avistar Edward em meio à multidão no pátio.

Como se sentisse o olhar dela, ele se voltou e abandonou os dois convidados que entretinha. Num segundo, pousava a mão no ombro do irmão e sorria para Isabella e o bebé.

- Esse rapazinho ainda não dormiu?

- Ele está interessado demais no que está acontecendo — respondeu Isabella.

Leah inclinou-se e ofereceu o indicador. O recém-batizado Anthony Edward Cullen fechou a mãozinha em torno do dedo e balbuciou.

Encantada, Leah olhou para o marido.

— Quero um desses.  
Jacob sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que podemos conseguir um. Só temos de decidir se será americano ou neozelandês.

Leah torceu o nariz.

— Acho que neozelandês está bem. — Ela e Jacob haviam se casado nos Estados Unidos, mas concordaram em que ele deveria permanecer no emprego na Nova Zelândia por pelo menos de um ano. Findo esse prazo, se Leah ainda sentisse saudade de casa, iriam se transferir para os Estados Unidos.

Kate aproximou-se do grupo de braço dado com Garrett, exibindo o anel de noivado novo em folha.

— Como está meu afilhado? — Inconscientemente, ela repetira a frase do irmão.

Isabella riu. Anthony bocejou e então emitiu um berro feliz.

- Pronto para dormir — concluiu Isabella, e levantou-se. — Vou colocá-lo no berço.

- Eu vou também. — Edward pousou o braço nos ombros da esposa e a acompanhou para dentro de casa.

No andar superior, Isabella acomodou o bebé no berço e o em balou até adormecer.

Edward abraçou-a por trás, e ambos admiraram o pequeno milagre que haviam criado.

- Nunca pensei que podia amar você mais do que na noite de núpcias, mas, quando deu à luz ao nosso bebé, percebi que estava enganado. Nunca imaginei que um homem podia ter tanta sorte.

- Você foi maravilhoso naquela noite — elogiou ela.

Ele a fez se voltar entre seus braços e fitou-a interrogativo.

— Qual?  
Isabella riu.

- Em ambas. Nas duas vezes em que foi forte quando precisei que fosse, terno quando importava. Carinhoso. Adoro o jeito como sempre cuidou de mim. E quero cuidar de você também. De você e de nossos filhos.

- Filhos... no plural? — provocou ele. — Um não basta, por enquanto?

- Por enquanto. Mas temos muito amor de sobra para mais filhos, não temos?

- Claro que temos. Temos tanto amor que não podemos confiná-lo. Mais do que o bastante para uma família.

Ela fechou os braços em torno do pescoço do marido.

— Eu te amo! — Sabia que não podia ficar repetindo isso sempre, mas gostava de pronunciar as palavras e ver o brilho que surgia nos olhos dele todas as vezes.

— Também te amo — replicou Edward, mas ela mal ouviu, pois já se beijavam.

Edward entregava a Isabella seu coração e sua alma num pedido mudo, como uma promessa para o futuro, enquanto o filho dormia serenamente ao lado deles, seguro com as sobras de amor dos pais.

FIM

* * *

_Então amores... Gostaram? Eu tenho que confessar que esse final ficou lindoooo, assim como o livro todo... Ainda quero um Edward pra mim, quem quiser me dar um de presente, estou aceitandoooo kkkkk *-*_

_Eu quero agradecer: **Marcela, lina2000, Joana Patricia, Guest, patylayne, A, Hana Haruno Sakura, VioletSMC, Florence Santos, Camile cullen, Daia Matos, Polly Salvatore, Karina, Theslenn Urils, Queen Bibs, P. Bruce, Natalocas, BahBrito, Brubsmm, Cat Fairy Cullen, Clarice Swan, Dama mary potter, Guida - Hyuuga, ISLCullen, JOKB, Lady vampie, Laura Fernanda Duarte, Nanai Neves, Nessa Schiavi, PriscyllaOliveira, Sakura21000, Thekelly - chan, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, annacaroll, bruangel, imaryana, marprof, petrovic, sarosa, Aninha Mello, CSSO, Dosja, Lari SL, Olivia Terra, RafaStew, SandraBR, danda jabur, milenny . celestino,**_ **Dani, leitoras fantasmas, e futuras leitoras... **_Muito obrigada amores, é para vocês que adapto e posto aqui no nosso cantinho, obrigada de coração!_

_E não fiquem tristes não, porque eu venho ai com novas adaptações, então se preparem! Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


End file.
